Mono-Chrome
by PepperVix
Summary: Sans tries to act like his old self, but the damage the resets had caused was inescapable. It doesn't help when you know it's only temporary, lives soul-ly under the control of a young misguided child. (Intense gore warning)
1. Give Sansy A Break

Sans lay spread across the floor of his room. It was way too late, the time ticked forward at a painfully slow pace in his mind. The exact numbers stuck in his skull, as he counted the seconds himself. One, two, three… His back groaned in exhaustion as he shifted, his joints throbbing in futile protest. Six, seven, eight… His head burst, mind-splitting in half as pain blossomed from a sensitive spot. Ten, eleven, twelve… Augh, damn… That hurt… Sans contemplated the point of keeping score, the point of sitting on the floor in self-inflicted agony. No choice, keep counting…

The hours flew by, maybe two? Three? Hard to tell when he was only counting the seconds; eight thousand four hundred and thirty-six so far. Give or take. His hyperactive thoughts swirled like flies in a jar, one interchangeable variable keeping them grounded.

The sky had begun to taper off, the stars slowly fading from view, as lines of dull grey-blue, -looked like cyan- infiltrated the dark of the night. Bringing the sounds of early birds, and their excessive chirping. He was always awed by the utter silence, pure and unbridled, that could exist in such a noisy world. That could exist period. It was like nothing he could imagine, the creatures of the dark quieting, as cool noiseless ecstasy reigned, its time on planet earth short, and rarely observed. There was a slight nagging in the back of his mind as the silence ebbed, reminding him of his responsibility. The night-time was a time without it after all, a time where everything was asleep, uniting the world in a chorus of soft snoring, and peaceful dreams. Spare few, the only witness to the absence of consciousness.

He glanced out his window one last time, his eyes growing wistful, before pushing himself to his feet, teeth gritting as the fatigue hit him, hard. His legs wobbled underneath him unsteadily from the small amount of effort. Sans collapsed on his bed with a small strangled groan, he let it stretch on, milking it for all it was worth. It was cold, he was shivering. But it was also exceedingly hot. He pulled his covers over his head anyway, the cloth pressing against him softly, like a warm embrace. The kind he missed so fervently. The backward shivering continued to wrack his frame. All wrong.

Sans heard the door from across the hall open, then shut softly. Papyrus had slept in, he usually raised with the birds and the cyan light. Maybe he had a bad day yesterday… Sans frowned, deciding yes, he would get up today. But not yet, it couldn't have been that late yet, and besides the feeling of being so detrimentally tired was soothing to him, while he lay against the mattress. It always was a relief, the knowledge that you could just fall asleep, while so near the edge of it… it was probably the best feeling in the world. His eyes drifted closed, a faint smile tickling the edge of his mouth…

There was a wracking feeling in his chest, as he fell awake, his eyes shooting open abruptly.

Oh… He fell asleep too fast again.

He twirled his foot around, completely enraptured with the movement, the ball of his foot clicked rhythmically, his ankle popping the ache out of his bones with a satisfying sort of finality. Though, the feeling did not last, as his stiff bones tended to refuse peace. Maybe, if he focused hard enough on not focusing, the movement would hypnotize him to sleep.

No such luck.

The chances of Papyrus waking him up right about now were slim, the sun was fully up, he could assume the morning was well populated with billions of awakened souls by now, the time was around nine. Sans tried to figure out if he wanted Papyrus to wake him, or leave him to figure out if he wanted Papyrus to wake him or leave him to figure out if he wanted Papyrus to wake him or leave him to-

It was hard comprehending anything now, it was all fuzzy and warm. The strange shivering was taking a step back, the warmth of his blankets enveloping him in a cocoon of comfort. The drumming of his head gave way until he was barely conscious, eyes bleary with exhausted tears. His room was doing a little jig around his bed, waving and shaking. Sans laughed at it. It was funny. He kept laughing. His giggles shortly turned into sobs, shaking his whole frame.

He pressed his face into his pillow to muffle the horrid sound, laying there for awhile, crying into a pillow brings out a side of him he rather bury in a pillow somewhere. He struggled to control his breathing, as hysteria enveloped him. Once in, once out, twice in, twice out... He coughed into his already damp pillow. Shakily, he shifted into a sitting position, stifling the howl of pain, as his body throbbed in protest. His bones felt like great weights he had to carry, as he crawled out onto the carpeted floor.

The immaculate floor greeted him invitingly, welcoming him to become the only piece of trash littering the floor. The self-sustaining tornado swirled mind-numbingly fast, his dirty socks waving proudly like old-glory on a flag post. He chuckled lightly, lamenting the comfy floor, his eyes began to slip closed, thankfully not shooting open again. His ribcage rose and fell evenly, as he fell into what was an ironically easy sleep.

….

Papyrus decided he wouldn't wake sans up today. He'd walked into something weird and out of character last night and it troubled him.

Papyrus worked as a busboy in a classy Italian restaurant in town. It wasn't much but it was a start, he hoped to be a chef there in the near future. His manager had noticed how hard he was working and rewarded him with a special recipe from the menu. He got home eager to try it out and ended up spending hours on it. It was four in the morning before he knew it! Luckily he didn't have work the next day.

On his way to his room, he heard a small groan coming from behind sans' door. Concerned he opened the door a crack and popped his head in. Sans was on the floor, his head against his bed frame. Staring up at the ceiling with big empty eye-sockets. Just. Sitting. There. A little rattled, Papyrus shut the door softly and retreated back to his own room. He wouldn't wake Sans up today.

Sans woke up to black, black everywhere. He wandered around a bit. there was nothing here. Wherever "here" was. It was strangely familiar. Had he been here before? The blackness kept on going, and he had a flash of an old memory. But it was gone as soon as it came.

"Hey, pansy!" He jumped when he heard a small voice from behind. Whipping around to locate the source he was unpleasantly-not-surprised to see Frisk a few yards off, a smile lighting her face.

"Oh," Sans said simply.

"That's right! It's me!" she said her smile widening. Sans was unimpressed. "Why so quiet? Aren't you happy to see me again?" Frisk said with a hurt voice.

"Why're you h-here? Don't you have anything better to do?" He asked, any hostility to the word choice lost in his tired tone.

"What could be better than seeing you silly?" Frisk said brightly. She moved to sit beside him. He didn't object but also shifted into a sitting position against the not-floor of the abyss.

"You've been so compliant lately! You're no fun anymore!" Frisk whined. Sans was too used to her attitude to be surprised. "I want to see you squirm again, I want to hear you scream! I want there to be tears streaming down your sad, sad face because I killed everyone you ever loved!" She exclaimed a slight sparkle in her eyes. There was a silence and then she spoke up again "But after so many timelines you've stopped being emotional, you even stopped showing up to our battle…" She said a little hurt. "Didn't you have fun while we fought?" She asked. "It was my favorite part of the entire adventure," she said sweetly, the genuine smile, coupled with her sad puppy dog look made Sans grimace.

He had forgotten Frisk was just a child. Because after all, children usually don't take up such extreme hobbies. She was twisted so badly in the wrong direction, she believed all of her choices were justified. Sans remained silent, his eyes wandering so he didn't have to look her in the eyes.

"Sans I can tell you need some time, and I'm willing to grant it to you," Frisk explained like it was what she wanted, but Sans could sense her distaste. "A little break if you will." Frisk clarified. "Then we can get back to our adventure." She smiled warmly then slowly got up and walked in the other direction.

Sans watched her leave him. Alone in the abyss, Thank god. Sans was not looking forward to the time off. She had ensured it was only temporary. It might actually break him when it was erased. That's what she was hoping for. Oh well. The surface. Sounds like a party.

He woke up. A quick glance at the clock showed that it was half past noon. Damn that nap was too long, he would feel more exhausted now. His head was still swimming when he heard a soft knock sound from the other side of the room. Even though it was a small sound, it still made his head pound in retaliation.

Since when was Papyrus capable of being quiet anyway? Or it could be the sound was being drowned out by the music playing in his head. His room persisted to groove around to it. It was a fast-paced dance, and sans almost wanted to join in; with the swaying of his bed and dresser. Nothing made sense in his skull anymore. He moved his hand in front of his face, watching as his bony fingers twirled in sync with the rest of the room, the striped carpet weaving and twisting like a majestic snake. Sans' eye lights dimmed, as another onslaught of fierce sting tore through his head viciously. Gradually worming through his muddled thoughts. He waited with baited breaths for it to end, having to wait a great deal longer as the wave slithered adagio.

There was a lot of muffled noise from over where Papyrus was knocking. Oh, yeah… Papyrus knocking. That sounded vaguely familiar.

"SANS?!" Papyrus yelled.

"SANS ARE YOU IN THERE? THE DOOR IS LOCKED AND I MISPLACED YOUR EXTRA KEY..." Papyrus sounded a bit shook up for some reason. Sans groaned miserably, slowly struggled to his feet, trying to muffle his pained whimpers, but doing nothing for the cracking and popping of his joints. He stood wobbling slightly, dots dancing across his vision.

"SANS?" Papyrus' voice sounded very confused. "ARE YOU SLEEPING?" He asked somehow oblivious to the fact he wouldn't be able to answer that question if he was asleep.

"N-No Paps, I'm awake." Sans managed a little guiltily. How long had Papyrus been knocking? He couldn't really tell what with the small dance party going on in his room.

"OH, THANK GOODNESS!" Papyrus breathed. I MADE A SPECIAL BREAKFAST FOR YOU BROTHER!(EVEN IF IT IS NEARLY LUNCHTIME…)" Papyrus said excitedly. "GET DRESSED AND MEET ME IN THE KITCHEN FOR A PLEASANT SURPRISE! NYEHEHEHEH!" Papyrus cackled excruciatingly loud, the volume carrying through the door easily.

"Ok pap" Sans replied. "Be kitchen up with you in a few." He responded offhandedly, forcing himself to smile so wide it hurt to even imagine the attempt. Though it didn't matter, it wasn't visible to Papyrus, and therefore pointless torture anyways. Sans resigned himself to the frown that didn't hurt to maintain, sighing lowly.

"SANS YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE," Papyrus said simply, his footsteps receding down the stairs.

Welp.

He was getting light headed from standing, so he dropped to his knees and crawled over to his dresser. He slowly, painfully got dressed in tan cargo capris and a large oversized gray hoodie, which he pulled over his head. Satisfyingly, it was a very big hoodie and he was a very small skeleton, so he could just kinda, sink into it if the need arises. Which, on any average day, was sure to at some point.

Sans stretched an arm up to the top of his dresser trying to get a hold but, alas, his short arms were indeed a hindrance. Groaning in exasperation he pushed himself off the floor with his palms. But this time, he was prepared for the dizziness that assaulted him, gripping the top before he could fall again. Sans opened the top drawer. There were an alarming amount of prescription pills hidden underneath his socks. He took them all dry, letting them slip down his nonexistent throat. The room was defeated in a matter of minutes in their wake, and had resigned itself to an ambient wiggle, opposed to violent thrashing. Sans laughed in triumph, before managing to embarrass himself into silence.

His head pounded despite the relief of painkiller, reminding him "yes Sans, you are stuck with me" He popped an extra one in to spite it. Looking down to his feet, he decided not to bother with any sort of footwear.

He shuffled through the door trying to look chipper, not sure of his success, due to the sluggish nature of his demeanor. Sans took a detour to the washroom. A washroom is apparently a room that humans require for "relieving" themselves, Whatever that meant. But it doubled as a place you can clean yourself up with.

The extra room came with the house, and Frisk had probably used it, she came by very often, almost every day. She never stops. Even though it's been months since they arrived at the surface. Sans managed to dodge her every time she came around, which was quite a feat. And he dare not answer the door, he let Paps handle that. The few glimpses of her he managed to get showed her to be extremely disappointed, and she usually only stayed a few minutes restlessly as Paps made small talk. He doesn't know why she doesn't just give up. Sans was very good at dodging.

The mirror hung before him, letting him take in the air he inspired. Turns out he 'inspired' extreme exhaustion. Neato. He'd believed he was smiling, but when he stared into his reflection all he saw was a deep frown. The nasty bags which looked more like he was wearing heavy eye makeup, sank deep under his sockets, reminding him of his inability to sleep properly. He would say that they'd leave some sort of permanent scars, making him look years older. But he'd be fooling himself, nothing was permanent.

He might have sounded convincing but he needed to look convincing too. He had kept this routine up for a while now, and had purchased some starch white face powder to aid him in his antics. He rubbed it under his eyes thoroughly masking the ugly gray baggage. He pulled his smile up with his fingers, then let them drop. He practiced smiling like this a lot, it always ends up convincing. He would feel accomplished, but the action repulsed him. There was nothing to be proud of unless you were happy to be a fucking faker.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he descended the steps into their kitchen. The microwave was on, and Papyrus was humming happily as Sans entered their newish kitchen. It was better than the last one, but the sink was still way too high for Sans to reach. He couldn't wash his dishes if he wanted to. Which he didn't but he would do for Papyrus, so he didn't have to clean up after him all the time. The kitchen extended a room further, allowing space for a dining table. Though they only had a small round table, two chairs of separate brands pulled up haphazardly.

He'd taken to make sure he didn't let Paps take care of his messes after Frisk said she would give him a break. After all, this one was a for real timeline on the surface, where sans had never seen before. So he cleaned his room, and the small occasional messes here and there. Though he didn't clean his dishes. Papyrus nagged him good-naturedly, but he couldn't all the sudden be as tall as him. It was impossible. Papyrus was damn tall. He only came to his waist at a strong 4'10 which was kinda sad seeing as he was supposed to be older.

"OH, SANS! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Papyrus exclaimed. "I SET THE TABLE, MADE ORANGE JUICE, AND PUT THE PASTA IN THE MICROWAVE ALREADY!" He complained

"Oh er s-sorry," Sans said, eyeing the juice dubiously.

Papyrus looked at him expectantly until he realized that he was not going to tell him why. "LAZYBONES!" Papyrus accused, shooting a stern glare in Sans' direction. Sans shrugged.

"ANYWAYS, YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY!" Papyrus brightened immediately. "MISS MARIA SAW HOW MUCH OF A HARD WORKER I WAS, AND KNOWING HOW MUCH I LIKE PASTA AND COOKING SHE SENT ME HOME WITH THE RESTAURANT'S SPECIAL RECIPE! I SPENT ALL NIGHT WORKING ON IT! BUT, ALAS I HAD TO REFRIGERATE IT FOR BREAKFAST... BUT NO MATTER! THE MICROWAVE IS A MARVELOUS INVENTION, THAT RETURNS IT BACK TO ITS FORMER GLORY! Papyrus declared proudly.

"So c-cool papyrus" sans sighed.

"OF COURSE IT IS!" Proclaimed papyrus.

"You stayed up all n-night Pap?" Asked Sans worriedly. Papyrus frowned remembering his brother's blank stare and tight frown from the night before. Sans never frowns. At least that's what he thought?

"I TOOK A NAP BEFORE WAKING YOU UP." Papyrus frowned contemplatively.

Papyrus took several power naps regularly so it really was no bother. He was strong unlike his tiny brother and had less need for rest.

"Oh, well, uh t-take it from me and try to get a full 18 hours tonight." Sans winked. Papyrus sighed, the phrase sounding strange and fake after what he had seen earlier.

"SANS THE ONLY REASON YOU NEED THAT MUCH, IS BECAUSE YOU DON'T GET OUT ENOUGH! YOU SHOULD COME WITH US LATER TONIGHT ME, ASGORE, MISS ASGORE, UNDYNE, ALPHYS, AND FRISK ARE ALL GOING ON A HIKE UP MOUNT EBBOT TO SEE THE STARS!" Papyrus suggested enthusiastically. "DON'T YOU HAVE A TELESCOPE?" Paps inquired.

"Uh yeah, I use it to leech m-money off unsuspecting passersby," Sans replied with a quick grin. He was fascinated by the stars, but not that fascinated that he would spend a night with Frisk. She was creepy.

And since he was on "break" he could afford to leave frisk with his brother. Oh and his uh friends. He really didn't know them all that well. Kinda sad all things considered. But, eh, he is an expert at avoiding things. Like frisk and her daily visits, Papyrus and his daily activity offers. And Toriel and her pie obsessed family. But maybe he should stop berating everyone in his head, that would probably help their friendship. He used to enjoy people's company, but now it just sets him on edge.

Like, how his non-existent stomach was flip-flopping even more than his dancing vision. He was sort of queasy. Which was weird. It's probably just nerves. Or maybe paps special pasta. It was sorta tasteless to him despite the very abundant seasoning sprinkled over the top. Very very abundant...

"SANS! THAT'S WHERE YOUR RENT COMES FROM?" Papyrus huffed, Sans shrugged."NO MATTER. SANS, YOU HAVE BEEN AVOIDING OUR FRIENDS THE ENTIRE TIME WE'VE BEEN HERE." Papyrus started."THEY'VE BEEN WONDERING WHERE YOU'VE BEEN. IT'S TIME YOU HANG OUT WITH THEM!" Sans' stomach did a twist, in either dread or nuesa he couldn't tell.

"P-paps I haven't been avoiding them, I just haven't had the chance-" Sans stuttered.

"NONSENSE! HERE IS YOUR CHANCE! I AM SURE EVERYONE WILL BE ECSTATIC TO SEE YOU AGAIN" Papyrus said, "ESPECIALLY FRISK SHE HAS BEEN DYING TO SEE YOU!" Papyrus added. Sans shuttered at the mention of Frisk, and dying.

"N-Nah you don't need me, I bet you'll have a stellar time without m-me slowing you down," Sans said, his voice not even changing to suit the tone.

"OH, MY STARS SANS! DOES IT EVER STOP?" Papyrus attempted.

"YOU ARE COMING ALONG IF I HAVE TO CARRY YOU THERE MYSELF!" Papyrus said firmly.

He was a little concerned when Sans didn't laugh at the pun himself(I wouldn't be, nobody's laughing), he knew that he'd noticed it. (Mid-paragraph P.O.V change) But Sans couldn't muster a chuckle, unable to mimic the joy of a Papyrus pun. It was too valuable to be faked. He had already developed a bit of a stutter, one thing which was impossible to cover. Papyrus hadn't taken much notice thankfully.

"Aw come on, I doubt I'll even be able to make it up the m-mountain, " Sans said in a desperate attempt to change papyrus' mind.

"SANS YOU ARE COMING, AND THAT IS FINAL," Papyrus said disregarding his feeble excuse. "YOU NEED TO GET OUT, OF THIS HOUSE, IT IS NOT HEALTHY TO STAY INSIDE ALL THE TIME." Papyrus lectured, waving a hand around in the same likeness. "YOU'RE ALREADY VERY PALE!" Papyrus commented, despite obviously being very pale as well, Considering they're both skeletons and all.

Sans was feeling the familiar sickness well up, more of a nervous stomach flip-flop, or an intimidation of it anyways... he'd have to socialize with the people he had tried so hard to avoid. He'd have to look at them all and pretend nothing was wrong. He'd have to look at Frisk and pretend he considered her a friend. Not only that, he would have to remember who he was supposed to be. When you spend most of your days in the same position on the floor, coming out only to eat dinner with your brother you forget how to to do things so simple. Who was he supposed to be again? "Funny"? "Laid back"? "Lazy"? Maybe he should write it on his hand. It ached when he remembered that wasn't him anymore… Anxious and borderline emptiness became his reality.

And Frisk. Frisk, Frisk. Hopefully, he could handle her presence, his nervousness was amplified tenfold at the mention of her. Can you avoid someone whilst being only a few feet apart? He was dreadfully afraid, and nervous which was a drastic change from his usual uneasy. He hadn't even really eaten that much of his brother's special pasta. That's pretty inconsiderate. He spent all night on it. Sans forced himself to eat it all, bite by painful bite.

"SANS I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU MUCH LATELY EITHER...I AM SORRY I WORK EARLY AND CANNOT PROVIDE YOU WITH DELICIOUS HANDCRAFTED MEALS MORE OFTEN." Papyrus started. "BUT HOPEFULLY THIS OUTING WILL MAKE UP FOR MY UNFORTUNATE WORK HOURS." He finished, his broad smile stretching hopefully.

"'S cool Paps I appreciate your c-concern. But really, it's fine, I'm fine." Sans reassured. Papyrus was just feeling bad no need to be snappy with him. Papyrus shot him a strange look again. Maybe sans missed a spot with his powder. He could have sworn he got it good.

"WELL, I'M GLAD YOU'RE FINALLY COMING," Papyrus said slowly. "IT'LL BE FUN."

Sans shoved the last bit of pasta into his mouth shuddering a little. He felt so sick, not to mention he wasn't hungry in the slightest.

"This is really good Papyrus," Sans commented.

"REALLY?" Papyrus perked up even more if that was possible.

"DO YOU WANT TO HELP ME MAKE SOME SNACKS FOR THE TRIP?" Papyrus asked. "MRS ASGORE IS BRINGING PIE, BUT I THOUGHT WE SHOULD ALSO BRING SOMETHING." Papyrus elaborated, obviously jumping on the opportunity to cook for somebody other than just Sans.

"Sounds n-nice Papyrus what do you have in mind?" Sans asked.

"SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus clarified.

"Of course," Sans said, Chuckling. Papyrus brightened on the spot.

"WELL COME ON THEN! YOU CAN BOIL SOME WATER, WHILE I SMASH THE VEGGIES." Papyrus yelled with vigor.

Sans had no idea how he was supposed to boil water, or even get water with the sink so high. This was going to be a bit embarrassing, but he was too short, so he decided on clambering up on the counter. Pot in hand, Sans got on his tiptoes and stretched his arms as far as they would get. He felt dizzy from the very movement, and his stomach(?) was twisting violently. Sans almost puked right there, but he managed to swallow it. Papyrus was staring at him as he pulled a face trying to hide his disgust at the bile.

"Papyrus don't you have v-veggies to pound?" Sans prompted when his brother continued to stare at him while he put the pot under the faucet.

"OH, YEAH," Papyrus said distractedly. "I SHOULD PROBABLY WASH THE DISHES FIRST." Papyrus started. "I'LL DO IT WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED. UNTIL THEN, THE VEGGIES ARE CALLING!" Papyrus called halfheartedly.

Sans was acting weird, had he been the whole time? Papyrus couldn't tell he barely ever saw him. Whenever papyrus was home Sans was always in his room. Papyrus was surprised he never saw how reclusive Sans was. What happened that he hadn't noticed? But he was most likely just overthinking things, Sans probably goes out while he's at work.

While papyrus smashed the vegetables, Sans was filled with dread. But he didn't have to think about that yet, after all, he still had a few hours.

 **Note: This chapter has been heavily edited, the first part was completely re-done. The other chapters have been edited as well, just for an increase of quality, to any of those who hadn't already read some of the earlier parts. ~Also thank you for checking out my story! I appreciate it.**


	2. Frisk Has Control Issues

Papyrus was watching television, having little else to do. Mettaton had become a big hit as: "Monsters classic T.V star" and had struck a chord with the humans. Apparently, rectangles are the desired trait in both the human and monster communities. Right now, he was watching Cooking With a Killer Robot w/ special guest star Ree Drummond. It was...interesting.

After they'd made spaghetti, Papyrus had been disappointed that they still had a while till they had to go. His spaghetti would be cold when they finally got to it. Asgore's clone will have probably been smarter and decided to make the pie with the human an hour before. As for sans, he had disappeared a few hours ago after they were done cleaning up. Who knows what he's doing right about now. Probably taking a nap or something. Doubt flickered in his mind at that thought. What if he was frowning again? Papyrus resisted the urge to go check on him. That would be rude, wouldn't it? Sans kept his door locked most of the time for a reason, he supposed.

But the few times Papyrus had been in there he was surprised to find that it was actually clean. Sans used to be a slob, his socks used to be littered across the floor, along with miscellaneous pieces of trash and books, his bed articles bunched into a ball on his bare mattress. But now, it was spotless, his bed made neatly, clean clothes put away. He even had a bed frame. The only thing slightly out of place was the small tornado of dirty clothes in the corner. Papyrus would let that slide, in a way it was like a dirty clothes basket. When they had first moved in, and it was time for the laundry to be done papyrus was astonished to find that Sans had done his own. Both at how he finally did a chore and at how he managed to get his clothes out of that tornado.

But sans had been different ever since that fateful day the human had wandered into the Underground. He was weird, jumpy, and he looked like he had heard everything Papyrus had to say already, zoning out and recalling snippets with pinpoint accuracy. But that had stopped being the case when they moved in, he'd thought. But it was hard to tell when sans was holed up in his room all the time, and papyrus had to work in the day. The only time they really saw each other was when they ate dinner. And on his days off when Papyrus made breakfast.

It would be good for Sans to finally see his friends again. Didn't he and Asgore's clone use to exchange jokes? That sounded like something sans would do. But then again he didn't laugh at his own or Papyrus's puns. And Frisk has been talking about him non-stop, she comes by to see him every day. Sans never seems to be home when that happens. Frisk leaves almost immediately after she comes, dejected by his absence. Papyrus apparently, isn't good enough company. Maybe it would help his and Frisk's friendship if Sans were present when she comes to visit next time.

The show was coming to a close, with Mettaton thanking the guest for joining, and the viewers for tuning in. And just in time as well, it was almost time to get going. He should reheat the spaghetti so it will be at least a little warm when they go to eat it. He felt for the remote somewhere besides him where he left it. It seems to be absent. He stood from the sofa stretching a bit and resorting to turning it off manually. Papyrus could find the remote later, he had to get ready to leave first. After putting the spaghetti in the microwave for five minutes he decided he should go collect Sans. Nyeheheh… 'Collect Sans'…

…...

Sans was shaking violently. He was crouched in the corner of his room holding his head in his hands and breathing heavily. His fingers were digging into his skull, just hard enough as to not create marks. He was panicking, he had managed to put off thinking about it until he could no longer stop his fears from spilling out. All the things that could go wrong, all the things he could screw up royally.

He had forgotten, Oh god he had forgotten how to talk to people. What if they asked him where he had been? There was nothing he could do about it anymore, he was going to mess up everything he had been avoiding. They would know that something's wrong with him, how could they not? It was so painfully obvious. It would only be worse with Frisk near.

It would be like... the spirit of the victim, hanging out with its murderer, that also happened to kill everyone else that it cared about... Okay, maybe that analogy needed some work. But it couldn't have been truer. It was fair enough thinking about everyone as ghosts because they would continue to be after this small suspension was over. It wouldn't stop. The torture wouldn't stop…He would be trapped in a loop forever, without even receiving the abruptness of death.

P

The whole situation was hilarious, and he couldn't even begin to contain the tears that pricked the edges of his eye sockets. Struggling to mask the sound, He began to hiccup violently, convulsions racking his frame in shuddering waves. What a useless function, Sans couldn't think of any reason for the correlation of depression, and crying, the result seemed nonsensical. clumps of fine white powder thinned out, exposing the harsh scars of sleepless nights. Forcing himself to calm down, he slowly evened out his breathing. Needed to stop, to get up, His mind made a mental to-do list; Get up, go to the washroom, clean yourself up. It listed over and over. But his body simply would not comply. He sat holding his breath. The shaking continued. Good, that was a less threatening symptom...

He raised a sleeve to wipe the leftover remnants of the powder away. When he pulled it away, sure enough, powder-caked the fabric in a thin layer of white.

"D-damn..." He swore halfheartedly, his voice quiet and rough from wheezing. Sans forced himself up, a fresh wave of nausea washing over him, he fought the stream of sick that followed, swallowing hard. He felt very weak, his legs were trembling underneath him as he slowly unlocked his door, and padded into the room next door carefully; his head bent to conceal his face from no one.

…..

Papyrus was on his way up to fetch sans only to hear a single ragged breath coming from his room. He stopped dead. Was his brother….choking on something? No that was ridiculous. What else could it be? Was he seeing how long he could hold his breath for? That was probably not it either.

The lock clicked to his brother's bedroom door. Sans slowly made his way to the restroom his head bent. The door to the room softly closed, and another telltale click could be heard. Papyrus stood dumbfounded on the stairs. He stood like that for a few minutes, but when Sans did not exit the room his curiosity got the better of him.

Papyrus knocked on the door three times. There was a tense moment of silence where nobody breathed.

"Uh...Y-yeah?" Sans said hoarsely.

"WHAT UH," Papyrus started. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IN THERE…" he finished.

"Oh."

"I uh, spilled something on my sh-shirt." Sans lied.

"OH"

"WHAT DID YOU SPILL?" Papyrus asked. There was an awkward silence.

"Ketchup," Sans said.

"I SEE." Papyrus said simply."WELL UH, WHEN YOU ARE DONE, COME DOWN STAIRS. WE ARE ABOUT READY TO LEAVE." Papyrus said awkwardly.

"Alright, Pap," Sans said helplessly.

After the unnatural encounter with his brother, Papyrus went downstairs and took the spaghetti out of the microwave to put in the hot bag. Why Sans would be eating ketchup in his room, He did not know, and he wouldn't ask.

"I'm all ready Pap."

He turned around surprised that Sans had managed to get all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen without even making the slightest noise.

"OH, SANS! THAT'S GOOD, I WAS JUST PUTTING THE SPAGHETTI IN A BAG." Papyrus said looking him over. He had a telescope-shaped bag slung over his shoulder, and wasn't wearing any shoes. Papyrus was wearing his normal battle body, but he was also wearing one of sans's jackets, having none himself. The only downside to this was that the jacket was four sizes too small for him. Good thing it had a zipper or it would look utterly ridiculous stretched across his broader ribcage.

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO WEAR SHOES?" Papyrus said hopefully.

"Mmmm Nah, I think m' just gonna go without em'," Sans said somewhat playfully stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"AUUUGGHH, SANS! WHAT WILL OUR FRIENDS THINK?!" Papyrus groaned, earning a small almost unnoticeable flinch. As if Papyrus' words had summoned them, a hearty knock sounded from the front door. Sans visibly tensed at the noise. While Papyrus went to answer the door Sans stayed right where he was.

Papyrus opened the door to Toriel, who must have been designated to get him.

"Hey, Papyrus!" Toriel said enthusiastically. "Are you ready to get going?" She asked.

"HEY, Asgore's clo- I mean TORIEL." He said receiving a small giggle in response.

"I am, and Sans is coming along too if that is alright," Papyrus said. Toriel's eyebrows rose in shock when she heard this.

"He is?" She said incredulously, twisting to look around Papyrus.

Upon being seen, Sans gulped and gave a little wave.

"OH! Hi, Sans! I Haven't Seen you in a while!" She said excitedly. Not knowing how to respond Sans stayed quiet. This almost turned into an awkward encounter until Papyrus saved the day.

"OH WELL, WE DON'T WANT TO KEEP THE REST WAITING!" Papyrus said.

"Oh yes, best we get going." Toriel chuckled somewhat nervously. Sans moved slowly behind Papyrus. Then realized that was probably a bit clingy looking, so he distanced himself a bit on the walk to the car.

He was very occupied in trying to look normal, so when Toriel spoke he jumped.

"Hey, Sans, it's been a while. It's good to see you again." Toriel said.

"You t-too," Sans said trying to hide his stutter. But obviously failing. And when he was pulled into a hug he was utterly lost in the older woman's mass.

Toriel was pleasantly surprised to be able to see her old friend again. For some reason whenever all of them had gotten together, he was consistently absent. So when he finally tagged along she was very happy to see him again. There was something a bit off in his behavior, though it was a little soon to say that indefinitely since they had just gotten started. Yet, when she pulled him into a hug, she was acutely aware of how small and frail he seemed to be. He was slightly shaking, Toriel' eyes narrowed slightly, but the hug was abruptly ended, as quickly as it started.

Now Toriel had known Sans a while before the human had come, but when they had met in person his demeanor had changed from how it was before. He seemed unenthusiastic about the whole situation and almost humorless. He didn't even look the slightest bit concerned when they were roped by that giant vine...

Earlier when she talked with him by the door, he didn't hesitate to joke around with her and they soon become quick friends. He even promised to watch out for frisk when she came around. Though, she didn't know the entire reliability, given his soft appearance. Toriel was saddened to find, Sans no longer joked around with her, and seemed ever more distant. But despite all that, it should be fun to hang around with him tonight. The others will be happy to have him as well, especially Frisk.

….

Sans laughed, albeit rather awkwardly and then said, "I m-missed you too Tori." rather halfheartedly. She smiled warmly back at him then opened the back door to the car for him to enter. Papyrus was already inside, he sat next to Undyne in the very back, who looked somewhat angry about something. But then again, she always looked like she was angry about something. Asgore was in the driver seat and Toriel got into the passenger seat next to him. [Surprisingly] Sans must have missed something being a recluse and all. And what filled him with dread was the only open seat. It was right beside Frisk.

Sans sucked a breath in between his teeth, eyeing the seat dubiously. Frisk sat neutrally, her expression that of excitement and content. Sans frowned, he could easily see through the facade. Why couldn't anybody else?

"WHY ARE WE STILL HERE?" Undyne hollered from the backseat, having not noticed Sans. "Let's get going!" She whined.

Alphys pulled her sleeve and they noticed Sans for the first time. Frisk Squealed excitedly, Sans stiffened.

"Sans?" Undyne and Alphys said in unison as he sat slowly down on the edge of the chair, furthest away from Frisk as he could manage.

She was smiling very wide, it' genuinely sent shivers down his spine, And he was suddenly fully aware of the fact that he wasn't wearing shoes. Or any protective armor...

"Hey, Sansy!" She greeted, using that nickname he absolutely despised.

"WHY IS SANS HERE?" Undyne said incredulously, not stopping to think of a better wording to the question.

"Don't be rude Undyne!" Alphys blushed, burying her head in her palm helplessly.

"No, I mean... He didn't come any other times-" Undyne started on correcting herself.

"HE DECIDED ON COMING COMPLETELY BY HIMSELF!" Papyrus said somewhere in the background. All the while Sans was trying not to look at Frisk, as he knew he didn't want to see the look she was giving him. He could feel her gaze settling on his back uncomfortably.

Since he wasn't looking at her, he was very surprised when she started hugging his arm from her seat. He didn't stop her, there would probably be consequences if he did, he did not care for consequences, or the argument currently being had about him in the back of the car. In fact, he was barely paying attention to anything besides the homicidal child currently snuggling him. So the multiple questions he was getting asked, flew straight over his head the entire car ride there, and Papyrus had to answer them for him, as Sans cautiously eyed his lap, jumping at every slight jostle, trembling nonsensically.

Asgore hadn't really said anything the whole way there, and had mostly kept his comments to himself, he wasn't really one for arguing. That was probably why he suffered in silence killing six children and losing Toriel in the process. Again berating people in his head, it happens when the same events repeat themselves all the time. You tend to develop a complex, that enjoys to point out the flaws of those around you. Even if it happens to keep on the subject of yourself most of the time.

…..

Alphys was a little scared to talk to sans after he had been gone for months, it was problematic for her. She didn't talk to him directly the whole car ride, in fact, she talked with Undyne and Papyrus to stop herself from feeling awkward. Usually, she wouldn't feel awkward around her new family, but Sans was a special case. That's not to say she didn't consider him family or anything! It's just that ever since they got to the surface, they had all grown closer together. After all, they were originally just a bunch of acquaintances brought together by Frisk.

Frisk fixed them all a little, their flaws, her insecurities, her fears… Her crippling habit of keeping unbearable secrets…

Undyne, with her prejudice, her willingness to accept that the ends justify the means. She had been the true friend that Papyrus lacked, the child Toriel had needed to care for. She had helped Asgore with his silent suffering, and clouded conscience, loaded with the lives of six innocent children.

And they helped Sans- well Alphys doesn't know what they did for him? He kept to himself for the most part. He had seemed fine, if not a bit different… quieter…

Whatever the case she had a bittersweet opinion of Sans at best. Since they didn't really know each other that well it was totally justified, she hoped. The only people he knew personally was Toriel and Undyne she thought, and not exactly closely. If it were not for Papyrus, Alphys supposes he wouldn't be as compatible with their group… He just... He had never even shown up, his involvement remained stagnant. And to be honest, it bothered her for awhile, before it just slipped her mind entirely…

Although Alphys was bitter (?) Undyne was completely the opposite. She was enthusiastic and slightly rude (without meaning to of course) albeit robust. She asked so many questions, even Papyrus was overwhelmed.

"Why was he gone for so long?" Undyne asked finally, after trying the best she could to avoid the topic. Sans stiffened up a little more against the seat.

"I uh… " Sans started, his mind focusing on the present thankfully.

Undyne and Papyrus both turned slightly surprised in his direction. Immediately everyone set their full attention to him due to him speaking up. Sans had nothing to say but had to defend his case in some way that didn't make him sound like a complete jerk. (why bother, it's true) 'you have wasted your entire time here'. Sans shuttered.

He started to wish that he hadn't said anything at all when he risked a look at Frisk; who blinked innocently, and leaned her head against his shoulder. He struggled not to pull away instantly.

" I was..." Sans tried to pluck one of the many excuses floating around in his muddled thoughts.

"Aw come on Sansy you can tell us!" Frisk said.

"I-I w-was..." Sans stuttered nervously, unable to sort out his sleep-deprived thoughts.

"Yeah, nerd go ahead! Spill it!" Undyne said.

"You owe it to us," Alphys said under her breath, fully realizing the irony in her own sentence, wincing slightly as it passed her lips. Papyrus also wanted to know, and both Asgore and Toriel looked to be trying to hide their interest from the front seat.

"'m sorry, it got away from me" Offered Sans simply. And it had, those pesky excuses always had somewhere else to be when he needed them most. Nobody seemed particularly comfortable with pushing him for anything more satisfying, Undyne only smirked, looking away as the tense mood settled in her scales. The conversations in the car tapered off, and it was pretty quiet until they finally reached the base of the mountain.

It was currently forty past five, and the sun was beginning to sink into the horizon. They still had about an hour to go until the sun fully set, and the group hoped to see it set from the top like they had when the barrier broke. It was reasonably scarce on the mountain usually since it held so many solitudinous memories for monsters, but the king felt it was important that they remember the mountain for its good times as well. That and, it was the best place to see the stars, considering it was out in the country and far from the city lights. Since lots of humans liked to visit the mountain, however, they had made a short trail to the top and a myriad of rest-stops dotted the way. The trail was quite helpful, assisting in guiding them quickly to the peak, keeping certain they didn't get lost.

Toriel had Packed a whole giant backpack for the trip, much to Asgore's dismay he was forced to carry said pack the entire way. It was extremely immense, and Asgore had no idea what was making it so damn heavy when all he thought someone would need would be a blanket and some small snacks. Frisk must have had something to do with the packing because he could feel multiple knick knacks and games digging into his back. Despite all that, the hike was exceptionally peaceful. The group fell into a companionable silence, and all that could be heard were the sounds of the earth, the birds singing, the crickets chirping, and Sans's bony feet hitting the ground in an irregular tip-tap.

Frisk would not let go of Sans' arm the entire car ride, and it did not stop when they started walking. She must have really missed him, it's actually not that surprising when you take into account she never stops talking about him. Though he seemed to be slightly troubled as she clung to him, making his steps even more irregular.

…...

Sans was steadily growing weaker, to the point where he was surprised his legs were even holding him up anymore. He was very nauseous and couldn't help stumbling, thanks to Frisk cuddling his arm. It made his movements all the more awkward and erratic. Being this close to Frisk was making him feel hollow all over again. He had tricked himself into a state of supplied ignorance, making himself believe time didn't skip all over the place. Being this close to an anomaly though, he couldn't just deny existence anymore...He was far too close to her, someone who had killed Papyrus and him over and over and over and over….. He started trembling, his bones clacking together discreetly, trying to dispel the cancerous thoughts on account of he knew frisk could feel it. He expected to be hurt in some way very soon. She didn't like it when he was scared of her.

Papyrus was currently having a debate with Undyne, who thought that his cartoon show wasn't as good as her new favorite anime. Alphys backed her up, gushing profusely, so it was an unfair battle two to one. Although, Sans happened to know nothing about either of the shows they were talking about.

"That show is for babies! Blue Exorcist has about twice as many heated sword fights! Undyne complained loudly. Papyrus had no idea what to combat her with and was rendered speechless.

"SANS WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Papyrus mustered desperately, trying to rope him into the argument.

"I don't th-think Paps is a baby." Sans offered when he was given a death glare from both parties present.

"Hey Papyrus?" Frisk said suddenly.

"WHAT IS IT FRISK?" Papyrus said, argument not forgotten.

"Can you guys go on ahead? I want to talk to sans in _private."_ She said sweetly. The fakeness in her voice only audible to Sans who stopped abruptly, gaze plummeting to his feet to hide his expression of dread.

"We'll catch right up with you guys in a second," Frisk assured.

"OH, UH OKAY MAKE SURE TO HURRY UP, WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO GET LOST," Papyrus said a little confused at the sudden request.

The group filtered past them at a slow pace, but it was all too fast to sans, who stared longingly and helplessly at Papyrus' back as he walked past. After they were out of sight Frisk tightened the grip of her hand on his, painfully twisting his wrist. He bit back a grunt and clenched his teeth.

"Come on Sansy pansy." She said stone cold, dragging him off the path and into the woods to the left of them. Sans complied without a word.

Frisk halted, her gaze sweeping their surroundings briefly before her attention returned to Sans who was looking down at the ground, hesitating, just waiting for her to hurt him in some way. Frisk did not enjoy this.

"RAISE YOUR HEAD UP!" She growled, malice thick in her words. He flinched and raised his head trying to clear any emotions left on his face.

"It's been six months Sans!" Frisk hissed," Six, fucking six! Six months of utter torture from me, and here you are exactly the same as you were months ago. " She yelled, "I am getting impatient Sans.." She said hushed, her voice full of childlike disappointment. Sans did not say anything, but let his eyes meet hers deliberately, his point lost on the naive child.

…..

She wanted to hurt him so badly. She had been kind enough to grant him cool off time, he should be fine now! Why was he still like this? She wanted him to look her in the eyes and tell her to Fuck off. She wanted to have a bad time! Why was he being so difficult? It enraged her to the very tipping point!

" _ **SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT!"**_ She yelled, jerking her hand forcefully, completely breaking his wrist. It snapped very angrily at her and she wanted to scream! But sans did that for her. He fell to his knees clutching his wrist, a pained and fearful expression contorting on his face as he looked up to see Frisk, seething.

"NO! NO! NO!" She yelled, bringing her hands to her head, pulling on her hair.

"THAT'S ALL WRONG!" She screamed. "GET UP YOU FUCKING USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!" She yelled in frustration. "THIS IS NOT HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE!" She said, practically pulling her hair out. She stilled abruptly, hearing a voice from far off in the distance.

"Frisk? Frisk dear, are you over here?" It was Toriel. Frisk was irritable.

"Do something about that!" Frisk snarled motioning in Sans' general direction. "Damn mom she ruins everything!" Frisk said, stomping off.

Sans shivered on the ground, clutching his wrist as it shook, the movement blurring on the edges of his vision. Now that both the adrenaline and Frisk were gone, he felt thick tears start to form from the intense heat shooting up his palm. They streamed down his face hot and quick, he did not wipe them away, instead, he removed his opposite hand from his wrist unsteadily, afraid of what he might see. It was wretched, an ugly crack ran along his radius, nearly snapping it in two near the top of the bone. He laughed roughly, hitting the ground heavily, his wobbly support betraying him. He convulsed, ugly sounds escaping him as he hurled.


	3. Papyrus Hugs are the Best Sort of Hugs

Papyrus sat cross-legged on the quilt that Toriel had brought, and probably sewn too. His legs were a bit too long for the blanket, but Toriel had anticipated this and brought three separate other blankets for the rest of them. Papyrus couldn't fathom why she would need the other two. "In case we get lost and have to spend the night up here." Replied Toriel like it was obvious.

Sans sat beside Papyrus, his sleeves pulled down over his hands. He was very pale Papyrus noted and he seemed to stumble a lot more when they were closer to the top. He even had a hard time keeping up, and the group had to slow down a bit to accommodate. He needed to exercise more if he couldn't even manage a short hike. They cut it very close, reaching the peak just before the sun set completely.

Papyrus was glad they made it in time, the view was mesmerizing. It was almost better than the one they had seen after exiting the underground. It was weird to think that the Underground was this close to them now, as they looked over the countryside and into the city, where the sun sunk entirely. The sky transforming from brilliant orange, into vibrant shades of bright crimson. The moon could be seen peeking up, but unfortunately, they would probably not see it clearly unless they stayed out very late. Staying out past dark was already a bad idea, Asgore was an awful driver.

…...

Sans had stopped worrying to an extent that he was excited to see the stars on the walk up, but that had ceased to be the case after Frisk beat the sense back into him. Why would he drop his guard for even a second with Frisk around? That was a bad idea, Frisk was a loose cannon, her mood swings varying in hues of "Oh" and "Jesus kid...". You'd think it would be easy to remember something so painfully crucial after all that had happened. But no, he was dumb and got hurt. That was the real rule of the world, you had to use some phenomena labeled plainly 'common sense'. And apparently, predicting whims of savage prepubescents was included.

The telescope around his middle remained there while his friends exchanged friendly conversation. He did not join them. Frisk was coloring in a book filled with rip-off versions of characters from a popular children's T.V. show. She seemed just like a normal kid, but she had a bit of an angry look on her face.

"Are you okay Sans? You seem to be staring off into space." Toriel said after Sans didn't notice the slice of snail pie she placed in front of him. Sans eyes wandered slowly to Toriel's face, she had a goofy expression on her face.

"Yeah, g-good one T-Tori…" Sans said his face somewhat somber, and his thoughts not all there. He apparently was anywhere but there, because he didn't even attempt to deliver the ever-loathed counter-pun to prove his worth.

Toriel's face turned into one of mild confusion, and Sans paused abruptly, pulling himself back to reality. He was so tired... it was hard to grasp what was going on again. The dim light from a lantern was making his head hurt, and the voices around him sounded faded and distant. Now was the dreaded time when his medication wore off. He was drifting again. He tore his eyes off of his wavy pie and back to Toriel's face. She stared expectantly at him. Sans had totally missed what she must have said.

Toriel seemed to realize this when sans looked vacantly into her eyes. It was very hard to talk to someone when they ignored you. This showed on her face and she opened her mouth to say something to that effect.

"Yes…?" Sans said, his face one of hope.

"Oh, uh... okay Sans," Toriel said slowly, then she got up from where she was sitting in front of him and promptly left.

The injury was definitely getting to him, he hadn't really noticed but his entire arm was throbbing. Was he slowly starting to fade from consciousness? Sans didn't do anything to the wound after the break. He just hid it as well as he could. He should have done at least something because he could not afford to pass out in front of everyone there… the irony of his situation struck him suddenly. He had been trying to get some sleep forever and now that it came, however forcefully, he denied it's freedom.

He started to chuckle a bit. He rose his hand to his mouth to stifle it, but only ended up laughing harder when his wrist sent delicious pain coursing through him. He latched onto that pain, the very pain that was causing him to drift, and used it as an anchor, keeping him from slipping into the sweet, sweet, release.

He openly laughed hysterically at his sheer circumstances. If anybody was staring he could not tell, all he could do was force himself to stop. He looked down blearily. Blearily? Was that a word? That was a weird word. Blearily. Blearily. Blllleeearrillly. blurred or dimmed, as from sleep or weariness. Sans looked at the dancing surroundings blearily. his eyes were practically useless.

Everything was just downright blurry. How could people handle this? Oh, wait they didn't there was something called glasses. Should Sans consider glasses? Then maybe he could finally see something somewhat clearly, maybe he should get some for Frisk, so she can see clearly too. God knows she needed to. He wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for her poor choices.

This mess. What mess was that? He thought, grabbing the pie from in front of him. He took a bite then realized he wasn't hungry at all. Suddenly, he remembered the awful sensation of his brother's special spaghetti forcing its way up his throat. He set the plate down on the blanket staring at it warily like it would jump out at him. Even though it was already doing something like that? No, it wasn't really doing that, it was all in his skull. Sans shook his head to clear his mind a bit, hoping he could at least see something that was more than five inches away from his eye sockets.

He was on a blue quilt, a familiar symbol hand-sewn across the middle, a pie was in front of him. That much he gathered. A lantern was the culprit of the pain coursing through his head, it was placed on the junction of a second blanket with the one he was sitting on. Laying on? No, he couldn't see it if he were laying. That blanket's design was a bit different than the first, it bared a complicated flower pattern which was almost mind-numbingly colorful. On it was a child-Frisk, who gazed across at him annoyed, a Rubix cube in their hand. A goat monster stood behind her, it was Toriel, she was too tall to see the expression of and Sans did not feel up to shifting his head.

There was something hard and boney pushing against him on the right side of his ribcage. He looked sluggishly over to see Papyrus. Papyrus. The name made him feel better and more in tune. He loved the sound of the word as it rolled off his nonexistent tongue.

"YES SANS, THAT IS ME…" Papyrus said his voice somewhat annoyed. "NOW IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND GETTING UP…" Papyrus said pulling his brother up to his feet, with little help from Sans. He stumbled almost instantly to the ground his expression helplessly contorted in pain for a split second before our friend common sense beat it off his face. "SANS?" Papyrus said worriedly pulling him up again, but this time not letting go.

"Woah…" Sans slurred, attempting to right himself.

He looked up now to see Asgore, a Giant backpack in his hands and a comical frown on his face. And Toriel trying to stuff in the flower blanket that was... on the floor? It was there, wasn't it? just moments ago? Frisk no longer held the cube in her hand, and instead was staring intently at Sans' wrist. Sans looked also, pulled his sleeve down, then looked back up at her to see if that's what she wanted of him. Frisk just snorted angrily at the look he gave her, annoyed by something Sans could not grasp.

"SANS, DID YOU HEAR ME?" Papyrus said beside him.

"Huh?" Sans said turning to Papyrus guilty.

"WHY WERE YOU JUST SITTING THERE? WE'RE LEAVING NOW." Papyrus said, gesturing to the scene in front of Sans.

"Oh," Sans mumbled, disoriented.

"SANS, YOU FELL ASLEEP AGAIN DIDN'T YOU?" Papyrus said relieved for some reason. "NOW IS NO TIME FOR NAPS SANS, YOU CAN DO THAT WHEN WE GET HOME," Papyrus said almost valiantly like he was giving out some great life advice.

The prospect of getting home filled Sans with a sort of relief and safety. His first genuine smile in a long time was due to the release from this awful outing, and the comfort of his home and his sweet, sweet, floor. He could barely walk at all, and all he needed was sleep. Sleep that would hopefully come easy, Sans was done with its cruel teasing.

Though the moment of peaceful bliss was interrupted abruptly.

"Hey Papyrus, do you guys have enough water for the walk down?" Undyne asked. Sans froze, he still had to go all the way down the mountain, the one he already had troubles with when he had more energy and no injury. Sans couldn't help but deflate.

"WE ARE GOOD, THE GREAT PAPYRUS PACKED EXTRA JUST IN CASE!" Papyrus said proudly.

"Good, well anyway I'm tired and I want to get home," Undyne said loudly. She gazed at Sans, the look in her eyes making Sans wary, like she was planning something-She thrust her arms forward, grabbing Sans by the shoulders, hefting him up above her head. She held him like this while she exclaimed; "WITH THIS SLOWPOKE, IT WILL TAKE TWICE AS LONG!" Undyne bellowed into the air, successfully gathering the attention of the entire group.

"GAH!" Sans gasped suddenly, completely disoriented as the entire world shifted suddenly causing him to feel sick all over again.

"UNDYNE! DON'T SUPLEX SANS!" Papyrus complained almost comically.

"IT NEEDED TO BE DONE!" Undyne said equally loud."IT'S LATE AND PAST THE LITTLE SQUIRTS BEDTIME, SANS NEEDS TO BE DEALT WITH!" Undyne yelled enthusiastically, excitement burning in her eyes. Sans was still in the air whilst the whole conversation was going on and he did not enjoy it, it was a wonderful view though, the stars were beautiful tonight.

Undyne more gently sat him down on the ground and gave him a quick worried look before turning back to Papyrus. "What I'm suggesting is that you need to help him along, alright?" Undyne said oddly sincerely. She then looked back to Sans who was very dazed looking. "You are very light" she sounded slightly worried. Which was odd for her, maybe she was more perceptive than Sans took her for. Either that or Sans had been totally obvious during the time he blanked out for.

"ALL RIGHT UNDYNE," Papyrus said uncertainty looking at Sans to see if he missed something.

"NGYAA, let's get going!" Undyne complained loudly, delivering a hearty noogie to poor Papyrus.

"Undyne! Don't noogie the skeleton!" Papyrus yelped.

Frisk had not gotten over Sans' attitude. She was sick of it, It was boring on the surface, they did nothing interesting. The most excitement she had received so far was a fight between Aaron and a woshua... She was not amused by the disappearing act he was pulling. She would not be letting him slip off again, to waste her time and remain ruined.

She had given him a break in all good faith, but after seeing him again today she'd given him an actual break to chew on. Hopefully, he would go back to normal soon and stop shrinking away from her all the time. It was so infuriating! He needed to be taught a lesson in manners. When someone gives out of the kindness of their heart you are supposed to return it to them in some way. He had tried to please her earlier, she could see it in his eyes. He was scared of her. He was not supposed to be scared of her.

…...

Sans was pushed along by Papyrus at a quick pace, and he tried his very hardest to keep it, but it was so hard. The rapidly changing and moving surroundings were messing with his head, and making it hard to see clearly, his skull could simply not keep up with the fast movement. About halfway down, Papyrus had given up on trying to get him to walk and decided on carrying him instead. Sans felt very small and somewhat exposed when Papyrus did so. He hoped nobody would remember this. When they were almost to the foot of the mountain, Sans offered to walk the rest of the way. Papyrus refused and told him it was almost literally no problem at all. That made sans feeling slightly bitter, but it was true he couldn't walk the rest of the way even if he tried, he was secretly grateful for the help.

When he was set gently down in the back seat, he felt utterly exhausted. This wouldn't do. He had to stay awake until he could get home. Papyrus sat next to him with Undyne. Alphys didn't even seem to mind all that much. She looked pretty tired too. He tried to look at the digital clock installed into the car, but couldn't make the numbers out.

"Hey Paps," Sans started. "What time is it?" He asked. Papyrus squinted his eyes then answered,

"IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT."

Oh. well, that would explain why everyone seemed so tired. Sans leaned into Papyrus, much to his younger brothers surprise. Papyrus put his arm around sans, and Sans felt for the first time at ease with the world. Even if it was only a little moment. A moment in a car filled with drowsy dorks. Even Frisk looked peaceful, as she dozed off in her chair her small snores barely audible.

 _Sans closed his eyes to a knife. He wasn't in the void anymore, he was on a lumpy couch. The same couch that was in his old home back in the Underground. He was laid over the cushions haphazardly, not exactly caring to fix the positioning. This was the very way he had spent the last re-dos like. If Frisk didn't find him he wouldn't get punished. She was probably breezing right through the judgment hall right about now. Papyrus… He was gone already, hence being all alone in the house. All alone…_

 _What was that pressure he was feeling? It was a tight feeling in his chest, a strange knowledge that he would never get to really talk to Papyrus ever again. Papyrus was one of the crowds lucky enough not to remember Frisk's many experiments. He did the same things over and over, he said the same things all the time. Sans felt utterly alone in a world where no one was progressing. Nobody would be able to help or even give him a moment of comfort with their unheard words._

 _The only person he could talk to would be Frisk. Frisk was not a psychiatrist. She was actually the source of the problem. After about ten do-overs, he had started begging her to stop and reconsider her options, then he stopped fighting her, then he just didn't show up anymore. It was pointless anyway. She wouldn't listen to reason. She would only step closer, and… swing her knife… And…. Sans gulped at the thought. Papyrus probably went through the same feeling, when She… The feeling of your life draining from your body, the feeling of absolute shutdown, the feeling of nothingness was not even enough to explain the sensation of death. You don't float in an endless black void or anything, you don't have any thoughts left to think or remember things. You just disappear._

 _Papyrus had disappeared. All he was to so many people, meaningless because nobody was there to remember. Except for Sans. Remembering wasn't enough. Papyrus was supposed to be alive, he was supposed to be here with Sans. Sans was supposed to be there for him… Papyrus didn't deserve to know what death felt like. And what was that pressure he was feeling again? It was like a warm embrace, it felt...good._

He gasped suddenly peeling his eyes back open. That feeling was not a delusion, He was laying against Papyrus, Papyrus had his arm around him. He was natural warmth radiating off him made sans feel content and relieved at the same time. Dust doesn't radiate heat. Sans shoulders began to hitch slightly, and he buried his face into Papyrus's borrowed jacket. There were silent tears of relief streaming down his face, and no one to notice, the whole car was asleep, save for Asgore and Toriel.

It was one in the morning, and they were pulling into the parking lot to Undyne and Alphys' apartment building. After this would be the house that Papyrus and Sans shared, then the goat family and their adopted child would drive to their own house. Sans feigned sleep as they pulled into a spot in the nearly empty lot.

…..

Toriel turned in her chair to alert Undyne and Alphys, only to see them both fast asleep in the back, along with the rest of them. She chuckled softly. She shook Alphys lightly to wake her up. Alphys' eyes slid open slowly, and she mumbled something about a Jello Daddy.

"Alphys dear, we're at your apartment," Toriel said softly. Alphys' eyes lit with recognition. "If you wouldn't mind waking Undyne?" Toriel asked. Alphys unbuckled herself and stretched, yawning her agreement. After Undyne was up they both got out of the car carefully, Undyne trying her best to not jostle Papyrus.

"Thanks, Toriel, Asgore," Alphys said on behalf of her and the sleepy Undyne.

"It's no problem, I'll see you tomorrow you two," Toriel said, rolling up her window, waving as they pulled out.

Sans had his face buried in Papyrus, and he had his arm around the smaller skeleton. It was quite cute. Frisk was also asleep, her face rolled out at an uncomfortable looking angle. Toriel shifted her head to her lap to provide her with some comfort. She gazed lovingly at her child petting her head before returning back to her original position on her own seat. She talked quietly with asgore the rest of the drive to the two skeletons house.

Toriel shook Papyrus gently, he opened his eyes slowly, looking confused. He was in the same position he was in when he fell asleep, except Sans was huddled more closely into him. He must have fallen asleep right after Sans. He placed a gloved hand on his brother's shoulder to wake him. Sans immediately opened his eyes and sat up, pulling his hoodie over his skull as they got out of the car.

"THANKS FOR DRIVING US ASGORE," Papyrus said graciously. He must be tired too, but he had to stay awake to drive them down. Asgore turned to Papyrus, his eyes wide open and slightly bloodshot.

"It's no problem, really," Asgore said his voice higher than usual. Toriel giggled into her paws.

"You have a good night Papyrus." She tittered. Papyrus nodded and waved as they pulled off.

Papyrus had lost his key somewhere along the way, and they had to use Sans'. That was the second one just today…

Sans stood in the doorway as Papyrus shut and locked the door. He plopped the bag with leftover spaghetti and water bottles down on the table. Then he looked at Sans who was still stood awkwardly in the entryway a sheepish look on his face.

"WHAT IS IS SANS?" He asked.

"I- uh…" Sans started. Then he looked Papyrus in the eyes his expression showing none of the emotions he was feeling.

He felt like a clingy child. Papyrus staring curiously down at him. Sans stood on his tippy toes and tried to hug him best he could. He wrapped his arms tightly around his brother, his real brother that was progressing just like Sans was. That didn't say the same things over and over again, that didn't know what death felt like. That radiated heat. And his brother hugged him back. And despite the relief it brought, a voice in the back of his head reminded him that it would never last.

Frisk was tired of waiting.

And Sans was tired of fighting.

He decided he wouldn't get too attached to the timeline. That thought made the last moments of the hug bittersweet, as he let go suddenly, surprising Papyrus as he slunk off to his room shutting the door and locking it with a short click.


	4. Petty Mind Squabble

Sans did not get up from his bed that morning. Papyrus tried to get him up earlier. He didn't even bother responding. Nothing was as it should be. He wanted to hug papyrus again. He wanted confirmation. Confirmation that this world would continue, that Sans could learn to be happy again. But that confirmation would be false. He would be lucky if this timeline lasted another month. What's the point? He should cherish every new moment with his brother. But if he did, it would crush him when it was gone. Like it always would be.

Sans had gotten enough sleep that night to know that he was completely out of it the day before. He had gone straight to his room and let the Pain knock him out. It wasn't a healthy type of sleep. He didn't feel better when he woke up, he didn't feel well rested or accomplished. He didn't remember much of the time after Frisk broke his wrist. That was maybe serious, but Sans didn't care anymore. He was weak and needed help. His wrist had numbed. It hurt at the slightest movement. He couldn't feel his fingers either, they were stiff and lifeless. His thumb wouldn't move. It made him slightly sick at the possibility it wouldn't move again. Of course, it would though… eventually. Or would he need to visit his doctor? If he didn't get it treated would it ever work again? It would probably get infected soon. Even though he didn't have skin it was a serious problem.

Sans didn't know where they kept the first aid equipment. If he asked papyrus, he would probably be suspicious. He'd have to find it himself. Sans whimpered at the thought of getting off his floor. Sans preferred the floor over his bed. He found it more comfortable and it wasn't as squishy. And also if he slept on the floor he wouldn't have to tidy his bed. Sans didn't have the energy to get up. He would have to use his hands to pull himself up. One handed and wobbly sans rose from the floor. He felt dizzy and lightheaded for a whole minute. The noise in his head didn't cease like it usually did, as he walked painfully and slowly to his bedroom door.

Same old song and dance. How many times had this happened? Sans complains to himself, he complains about his problems, he gets up slowly he goes downstairs… sans was tired of it. Maybe one day he wouldn't get up at all. Maybe he wouldn't get dressed. Maybe he wouldn't force himself to clean or look happy. Maybe he would let his wound get infected, and let it spread. Let it spread through his entire worthless body and kill him. 'A small easy to treat fracture could cause so much harm if only you let it.' a voice reasoned.' but what about papyrus?' another voice argued. ' who would care about this miserable excuse for a brother enough to get upset when he dies!' yet another voice says. There were too many clashing opinions, it was driving him mad!

He didn't need to break his cycle. He didn't want to be hurt again.'come on give in, you deserve a break after all frisk put you through~' the first voice said. This thought made him drop back to the floor he rest his head on the door.

"But I-I don't- I don't want to h-hurt again." sans said aloud, staring at his trembling hands. ' no, consequences were never meant to be thought about.' the voice said reassuringly. 'just let go, aren't you tired of this?' it whispered.

" No, shut up! What do you know anyway?!" sans yelled shaking his head trying to dismiss the thoughts.

' that's right don't listen to him.' the second voice said. 'he's just trying to trick you! Don't listen to him!' it continued.

" N-No stop it, i- I don't like this…" sans said squeezing his eyes closed. ' come now those two are both trying to trick you, I'm the only one you can really trust…' the third voice said. ' and I say you should stop fighting, you're worthless, you deserve to suffer forever.' it hissed. Sans felt something wet on his cheeks.

"Please…" Sans said weakly.

'Let it kill you, I wonder what the look on Frisk's face would be…' the first snarled.

"Stop…" sans whispered.

'no! You have to keep fighting, for papyrus!' the second said. The voices all revealed their true natures. Sans couldn't take it anymore! they all rose good points, and sans was overwhelmed and scared.

"JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Sans cried trying to shake the voices off. He curled in on himself shaking violently. "Just...stop…" sans said quietly.

….

Frisk insisted that she visit Sans today, again. This was a common occurrence in the Dreemurr household. But this time was different, Frisk had a frightening look on her face, and she looked like she wouldn't take no for an answer. She looked oddly commanding and angry. Toriel had never seen her like this before. And this time when she purposed they visit, she insisted Toriel came along as well as Alphys and Undyne. She did plan on bringing asgore too, but the poor man had gotten little to no rest the night before, so Toriel thought it best to leave him to sleep. Frisk didn't argue.

So after lunch was eaten and chores were done frisk impatiently got into the car. Toriel was a rather bad driver, even worse than Asgore. So when they were on the road Toriel let loose some words accidentally. She also threw in various other noises that are best left forgotten. Undyne and Alphys were less than enthusiastic to be woken up. Apparently, they had both planned on sleeping in past noon. But undyne's annoyance vanished immediately after being invited to join. And she was quiet on the drive to Papyrus and sans' house. Almost as if she was thinking. The look did not suit her. Toriel thought jokingly.

Toriel herself was happy to be with her friends at any time. It felt good to be with somebody again, after years of loneliness and isolation. The thought of being all alone with only the occasional monster terrified her to no end. The only company she ever had was the children, the children who were all dead now. All their smiling faces. Toriel remembered distinctly the smile of one face in particular. The smile of her own adopted child. Her Rosy cheeks and self-deprecating humor were hard to forget. Toriel wondered now if she was watching over her. If she knew how much everyone had loved her. If she knew how missed she was. She and Asriel had been such close friends. Asriel… she sniffed, blinking her itchy eyes.

Now was not the time for that. She had had plenty of time to think about it in the ruins. And pushing back her sad feelings would only make them fester and grow. She would have to have a long talk with Asgore when she got home. Asgore understood her pain. Asgore himself had felt similar feelings of pain. Hadn't they all? Pain is what the world turned to. Pain helped people understand each other. Pain humbles us and lets us reunite, and rekindle. Hurt and loss truly find a way to bring people together. It had helped them together, Toriel truly felt loved and appreciated by her new family. Loved and appreciated in a way she wished Chara could have felt as well.

When they arrived, Undyne jumped out of the car eagerly, she looked about ready to charge the door when Toriel finally knocked. It only took a few seconds for Papyrus to open the door. His worried face brightened a little as he saw the four of them.

"Hey, nerd! Where's Sans? He in there with you?" Undyne spared no time. Toriel was surprised at the fish's manners. Papyrus' worried expression returned.

"HE'S IN HIS ROOM…" Papyrus said slowly glancing in that direction, obviously bothered by something.

"Papyrus dear, what's got you so worried looking?" Toriel asked concerned.

"OH, OH IT'S NOTHING, I AM NOT CONCERNED ABOUT ANYONE. *ANYTHING." Papyrus said loudly. Frisk narrowed her eyes.

"Is it Sans? Is Sans okay?" Undyne said. She obviously had some sort of idea in her head. It got Toriel worried as well. Papyrus looked nervous.

"ER NO, Sans Is COMPLETELY FINE!" Papyrus said doubt in his voice. He looked once again to Sans' room. "WHY DON'T YOU GUYS COME IN?" Papyrus said, opening the door further as to let them in. Toriel felt uneasy and it mirrored in the rest of them. There was something horribly wrong with this whole situation.

Sans was... odd, it made Toriel sad to see her old friend in such a state. He didn't laugh at her jokes. He didn't even make any of his own. In fact, he had barely talked at all the night before. And he had looked Scared after he returned from his "talk" with Frisk. What did Frisk have to talk about with sans anyways? It had worried Toriel when they had suddenly disappeared from the group. Papyrus didn't think to tell her after they left. He's such a dork, Toriel could just scream. She might have been a bit paranoid. Toriel was very protective of Frisk. She didn't want to lose another child. What could she say? Old habits die hard.

….

Sans was not ready for it. He was still Against his door, trying to stop the voices in his head. It was too confusing. Oddly enough all the voices were right. The ever-persistent madness only making more and more sense in his head. He was still in his bed clothes, a normal white shirt and a pair of too big sweats. It was hard to find anything his size, and he didn't care enough to try. 'Papyrus would be ashamed.' It was right.'it's too bad you patched your wrist up, now Papyrus is stuck with you.' it was the first again. Sans hadn't moved from his spot against the door. The sarcasm only reminded him of his inevitable choice.

He fell sideways and covered his ear holes in an attempt to block the voices. But it was in vain, they were in his head. Sans groaned rolling over on his front side. He needed a jacket to sink into. 'then get up you worthless shit, time's a wastin. You've got an eternity to look forward to!' Sans was tired of hearing it. He hit his head against the wall.

"Just. Be. quiet. already!" Sans managed between each thump of bone against the drywall.

"Sans? SANS WHAT IS THAT BANGING NOISE?! Papyrus shouted from the other side of the door. 'Now look what you've done.' Sans eyes closed in hopelessness. 'it's only expected he can't do anything right.' sans was tired.'that's what you get for trying to get rid of us.' 'why fight anymore? We haven't done anything to deserve this.' 'your best bet is to pick one of us to listen to.'

"SANS…?" Papyrus said, from his side of the door. He didn't dare think or breathe. The banging had stopped after his first intrusion, and there had since been silence. A small muffled noise came from the other side. It was… laughter? Papyrus released his breath. Laughter is good, laughter is happy. But there was something unsettling about it, and it made papyrus' skin crawl. In a figure of speech that is.

Papyrus stood there unable to speak, listening to his brother as his giggles died down. His adoptive family stood in the entryway tense and stiff. Papyrus had rushed to his brother's room instantly when he heard the banging. They had all heard it. But papyrus was certain he was the only one who could hear the laughter.

"What was it Papyrus?" Undyne asked.

Papyrus ignored her question. He had his head against the door waiting to hear any signs of life. When none came, Undyne raced up the steps joining Papyrus. Frisk promptly followed her face unreadable. Toriel stayed put, she was having none of it. Alphys was trying to look annoyed, but the curiosity was too strong and she couldn't help but join them. She shot Toriel an apologetic look, before placing her own ear against the door. Toriel only rolled her eyes, refusing to snoop.

….

Sans had not acknowledged Papyrus yet, just as he hadn't that morning when breakfast was ready. Maybe Sans hadn't heard him.

"SANS? SANS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? OUR FRIENDS ARE HERE," Papyrus said loudly so that Sans could hear. A shuffling sound so faint, even Papyrus with his ear against the door could barely hear came from right below where papyrus was standing. Papyrus jumped back, frightening Undyne and Alphys in the process. Sans was against the door the whole time. How hadn't he heard Papyrus?

"P-Papyrus 's that you…?" sans said softly, seemingly disoriented. Papyrus rushed back to press his hands against the door.

"YES SANS, IT'S ME. UNDYNE, ALPHYS, AND FRISK ARE HERE TOO," Papyrus said, overjoyed that Sans had finally responded.

"F-Frisk's here?!" Came Sans fearful voice. Frisk grit her teeth,

rage flashing through her eyes. Papyrus was confused. Undyne narrowed her eyes.

"YES... SHE'S RIGHT HERE." Papyrus said puzzled.

"O-Oh… s-she is? That's g-good," Sans said his voice sounding as happy to see her as he could muster.

….

Alphys narrowed her eyes, She hadn't heard Sans talk very much last night, but she was definitely hearing him stutter. Alphys herself had used to have a stutter, it was gradually getting better the longer she hung around her friends. She felt more and more confident every day. But the reason she had a stutter was because of all the problems she caused. She felt extremely bad and guilty. Causing her to look down on herself, and feel unconfident and worth less than others.

But she knew better now. Thanks to Frisk. Frisk looked angry, it was scary seeing her like that. And what was she angry about? Was she angry at Sans? It sure looked that way. Alphys may have been a little bitter but she wasn't angry or anything. And nobody else seemed to be anything but welcoming. If anything they were tense and worried. Even Papyrus sounded worried.

"SANS WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT? EVERYONE IS HERE TO VISIT." Papyrus said looking pointedly at Undyne frisk and Alphys.

" Er yeah come on out nerd," Undyne said. Frisk smiled sweetly the anger on her face not evident in her voice as she spoke,

"Yeah Sans come right out." There was silence from the other end.

"I'm coming," Sans said his voice just louder than a whisper.

Frisk smiled wider, then turned back to go sit on their couch. Alphys and Papyrus joined her after a quick shared glance. Undyne stayed put. She sat down pressing her fins against the door again. Toriel had moved from the entryway to the foot of the stairs so she could hear what they were saying. She gave Undyne the look. Undyne stared back matching the intensity. Stubborn like always.

…..

Undyne could hear Sans against the door as he pushed himself up, notably very slowly. She was silent when she heard a little bit of muffled noise. Presumably, Sans doing or getting something. Then the noise stopped. There was a small popping sound and Undyne pressed her ear harder onto the door. There were no more sounds for a minute then another quiet pop rewarded her. Along with some mumbling, there was a lot of mumbling. The only parts Undyne could make out were "no- I can't do that…" and " that's a bad idea, would you just shut up already?" He said those louder. Who was he talking to? she could dismiss the first sentence for just scolding yourself, Alphys did that a lot. But the second one he had phrased it 'you' like he was talking to somebody else. Undyne had no guesses on that front.

when she heard the quiet tapping of feet and the turning of a knob, she panicked getting up from her unassuming position quickly before he could open the door. Sans stepped halfway out the door before noticing Undyne, with guilt Written across her features. He was frowning for a split-second before he saw her. He quickly grinned.

"Oh, U-Undyne how kind of you to escort me," he said looking up at Undyne's taller form. Even if he was short, he was damn intimidating right then.

Undyne beamed embarrassed scratching the back of her head guiltily.

"Hey Sans," Undyne said, catching Frisk's attention from below. She gave sans a smug look, and Undyne could swear she saw him shiver. He was wearing dark gray shorts and a red sweatshirt today, and his sleeve was pulled over his right hand. Undyne gave him a small friendly shove and they walked awkwardly down the stairs. Undyne could hear the sound of bone scraping against bone as sans grind his teeth, his thoughts lay elsewhere.

Toriel, Alphys, Papyrus, and Frisk were playing a board game on the Wii when Undyne and Sans entered the living room. They had apparently bought that Wii when they moved in and only played it once! Undyne was Jealous of Papyrus, she and Alphys spent their leftover money as soon as they got it, and had never gotten much other than anime and figurines. But papyrus and Sans had apparently never really spent anything and had started to accumulate a hefty savings account. And when Papyrus saw that Mettaton had released a new game, available only on the Wii, he just had to have it. In fact, that's the only game they had ever bothered to purchase so that's what they played now.

Undyne joined right in weren't any rules against joining in later on, you could tell Mettaton had a hand in making it. Sans joined also, sitting next to Frisk. Frisk even crawled onto his lap. He was a stiff and tense the whole game only occasionally making passive aggressive remarks. Unlike Undyne who didn't hold back, It was a close win for Undyne, with Toriel in for second place. The game took longer than Undyne thought it did, It was almost time for dinner by the time they were through.

Sans was relieved when Frisk finally got off his lap, His entire mind, voices and all, were on shut down the second she gave him that look. The look that screamed danger if not obeyed. Undyne and Toriel were totally emotionally invested in the game, unlike Papyrus who Sat next to Sans. He kept glancing at Sans periodically the entire game. Sans could think of many reasons why he would do so, so he didn't mention it.

'look what you've done, he's worried about you now.' "I know, you don't have to remind me." sans whispered. 'what a failure, you deserve what's coming to you.' Sans grit his teeth. 'you'll just have to try harder, it's not that hard just do what you were doing before.' 'no you idiot, you think Frisk's just gonna leave him be?' 'Even if she doesn't, he'll deserve it, he let her kill Papyrus.' 'don't bring papyrus into this, that's playing dirty,' Sans wanted to scream at them to shut up, but he couldn't with everyone this close.

'Sans you need to listen to me, you should just end it. End it all, end it so frisk doesn't have to.' 'she won't be expecting it, it'll be a total surprise! Come on, don't you want to win at least once?' 'that's no victory, it's selfish. Plain and simple.' 'but doesn't he deserve to be a little selfish, once and awhile?' 'no failure deserves anything but unhappiness.' Sans didn't even notice it was his turn til Papyrus nudged him. It was all too ridiculous. He fought off another bout of laughter threatening to overtake him.

Toriel was arguing with Papyrus about who should get to make dinner, Sans thought they would leave but apparently, they had other plans. He just wanted it to end. Sans sat on the counter, nobody bothered to tell him off. He rocked back and forth as they decided they should all make dinner. Unfortunately, Papyrus had used up the last of the groceries that morning, and all they had left was leftover spaghetti. And nobody particularly wanted to eat that, so it was a miracle when a small knock interrupted Papyrus's speech on leftovers.

It was Asgore, he had brought Pizza. It seemed a little too convenient to be a coincidence, but Papyrus didn't catch on. And now the whole gang was together, eating ham and pineapple. Sans couldn't wait until they left. He didn't want to eat anything either, just the thought of it made his stomach churn. Memories from the night before flooding had already been hell trying to use the Wii remote, even if he was left handed there were points when he was jostled or he had to use both hands. His whole arm was stinging from the strain.

So he kept rocking back and forth on the counter avoiding Frisk's eyes. When they were finally done, Sans thought they would leave, leave and let him be alone with the voices in his head. But no. Frisk wanted to stay.

"mom, Papyrus said it was fine, and besides, Undyne's staying!" Frisk whined, Toriel caved not wanting to deal with it anymore.

"Alright, fine you stay with them. Papyrus, I want you to make sure she gets to bed at a reasonable time alright?"

"YOU CAN COUNT ON ME TORIEL!" Papyrus saluted.

Sans' eye lights had gone out. 'that's bad' the voices in his head said, agreeing for once. Sans nodded, joining the consensus.


	5. The SLEEPOVER -Coming To Theatres By You

Alphys wasn't planning on staying, but she didn't want to be all alone. In that empty apartment. The atmosphere wasn't the same without Undyne. It was cold and lonely. Just like the lab had used to be. The only company was the amalgamations and the crippling guilt of her mistakes. And occasionally Undyne would pop by. Those were her favorite days, but she knew she didn't deserve them. After she had returned the poor souls to their families, she had felt so much better. Undyne had helped her.

And she had tried her best to return to normal, and stop thinking about her mistakes. Their families weren't mad. The amalgamates were for the most part happy, happier than they had been when Alphys had kept them locked in that awful place. So Alphys was happy, happy she could finally lose the burden. But she didn't want to be alone.

Sans was about the opposite, he didn't want to be there at all. He constantly stared longingly at his room. His room which held the relief of solitude. But his friends wouldn't let him leave, even if he did up and leave, Frisk would probably find some way of properly motivating him.

Toriel had told Papyrus to get Frisk to bed at a reasonable time, It was already reasonably late after Toriel and Asgore left, it was about nine thirty right now. They had about an hour before Sans was free. And they had not yet figured out sleeping conditions.

Instead, they had busied themselves with karaoke. None of them were really all that good, but Papyrus looked like he was having fun. Frisk had also sung a couple of songs, they had been happy and upbeat, much like Papyrus's taste in music. It was disgusting. 'you're one to talk.'

Frisk was laying on the couch, she looked pretty tired. Papyrus mentally scolded himself, was nine thirty a reasonable time? Papyrus had been so caught up in all the fun they had been having, he had forgotten to set up something so that they could sleep. Undyne and Alphys didn't look tired, he could get them to help him out. Suddenly the best idea came to him. Undyne and Alphys were sitting on the couch next to Frisk, Sans was sitting at the foot of the couch even though there was plenty of room left to sit on the sofa. He was too lazy to do even that. Papyrus sighed to himself, it seemed the night was coming to an end, but not if Papyrus could help it.

Papyrus stomped valiantly up the stairs, Sans watched him confused as he receded into his room. Alphys was on her phone, probably on undernet. Undernet had become big with the humans as well and now housed both species. Alphys seemed to spend a lot of time on it. Undyne was sitting beside her, staring over her shoulder watching her every move. Alphys looked a little annoyed at her gesture.

Frisk was laying on the couch _staring_ at him. Sans met her eyes for a second before looking away as quickly as he could shuttering at her intense gaze. He could still feel her eyes on his back as he hugged his knees and started rocking again. 'That look on her face, that's the expression of a ruthless killer' Sans did not need to be told twice.

Papyrus came running down the stairs, he was in his pajamas, and was carrying as many pillows and blankets as he could. Sans already knew what was coming. He unloaded the pillows onto Undyne and Alphys, who both made mock sounds of distress, while Frisk scooted closer to the other side of the couch. Sans was unaffected by the pillow tsunami. His eyes drooped closed, and he knew he wouldn't be slipping away anytime soon.

"LET US CONSTRUCT A FORT!"Papyrus said, his pajamas not letting him look anything but silly. They used to do this all the time when they were little, it was a way to get Papyrus to finally stop bouncing off the walls. Sans didn't mind, it wouldn't take that long to get this over and done, he just needed to be patient.

"A fort?" Alphys questioned, digging through the pillows in search of her phone. Undyne was grinning beside her.

"I am so pumped!" undyne said bouncing up from the couch, pillows, and blankets falling to the ground in her wake. Alphys giggled.

"Are we going to sleep in it?" Frisk said with a pointed yawn.

"THAT'S THE PLAN TINY HUMAN!" Papyrus said. "ME AND SANS USED TO MAKE THESE ALL THE TIME!" Papyrus said gazing down at Sans who didn't seem to look as excited as Papyrus was.

"yeah w-we're long-time experts." Sans said, attempting a grin at Papyrus' gaze.'that's it i'm glad we've come to an understanding.' Sans eyes widened, what did he do? 'nothing is decided, you still have a choice. Chose wisely, I know you won't disappoint.' 'That's rich.' He shook his head, it seemed to shut them up, at least for the moment. Undyne was looking at him weird. He blinked at her, then returned her look. As soon as their eyes met she turned her head away, pretending that the exchanged hadn't happened. Sans grinned in triumph he had won the staring contest.

…...

Undyne has mixed feelings about Sans, She was worried, but Sans could be slightly intimidating at times. Undyne was very hard to spook, she was former head of the royal guard, she was usually the one doing the intimidating. But something about the laidback prankster, was off at times. He wasn't always like that, just when you least expect it, like a challenge. Undyne was no sucker, she could take his challenge. But she still couldn't help but look away from his gaze. She was embarrassed to have been caught twice now.

She could do with some backup, she would have to recruit Alphys. And maybe she would have a talk with Papyrus. Hopefully, she wasn't the only one who had noticed his weird behavior, Papyrus could be clueless at times, but it could just be that Undyne was a little paranoid.

Frisk was a little young and came on a bit too strong in the face of somebody else's problems. Sans may just need a little nudge or maybe a talk. Undyne probably wasn't the best option for this task, but she could do her best. Frisk didn't need to concern herself. Even if she had helped the rest of them, it was not her area, she was slightly irritable at times, and too touchy with Sans. Sans probably didn't want her involved anyways. Involved, in what though? Undyne couldn't put her finger on it. He could just be his normal lazy, and a bit of a loner. But even loners need friends sometimes.

About halfway through fort construction, Undyne and Papyrus had started throwing pillows around. Frisk and Alphys soon joining in, before long the whole living room was a mess. Sans didn't feel up to anything, he felt detached, he felt like he should just leave. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, but Sans just couldn't make himself feel anything.

He just felt like he didn't belong there anymore, Frisk was acutely aware of him, he could tell. He shrank back, he needed to join or Frisk might get moody. He eyed the group but just couldn't bring himself to get up. Instead, he made sure to make himself look as amused as possible. 'don't give Frisk the satisfaction.'

Eventually they had had enough. Alphys and Undyne collapsed onto the floor giggling along with Papyrus. Frisk checked the clock. It was getting late and they were all still awake. She needed to move this along.

"Uncle Papyrus, I'm sleepy." She said with an exaggerated yawn. Papyrus' eyes practically sparkled at the name he was called.

"No problem tiny human, I SHALL GET US SITUATED!" He said standing up leaving the rest of them on the floor.

He adjusted the crudely built lump of pillows and blankets while Frisk watched Sans. He wasn't looking at her, but she could tell he could feel her gaze. He was doing that thing where he pretended she wasn't there. He flinched when Frisk shuffled towards him, scooting right up next to him. His eyes were wide and fearful as he dares not look at her. A wave of anger threatened to overtake her.

She held a little too tightly to his arm squeezing it so it would hurt enough for him to get the message. His eyes clamped shut, and Frisk feared he would cry out, but he held it in. Frisk did not loosen her grip, instead she cuddled close enough to feel his hot breath against her skin. He was tense, while Frisk gripped his head and turned his eyes so they would meet hers, albeit a bit roughly. His breath stopped as she whispered something in his ear. Sans made a small choking noise as she grinned and let go of his arm, backing back into her original spot. She didn't even need to look at him to gauge his emotion. He would try to hide it anyways.

She felt that maybe he had in fact, grown attached to the timeline. He wouldn't take the next one well. He might even get angry again, oh how she missed that. How long ago had it been since she was faced with an actual challenge? It had felt so good the first time, at first everyone was going down so easily, she had felt like she was wasting her time trying something new. But then Undyne, she proved to be quite skillful, that was a fun one. It took multiple times to finally beat her. And when she had, it felt almost like a shame. There would be no more real fights until she reached the king, Undyne would be the only one to amuse her. She could be like a playmate. But after beating her once, it might be too easy to do it again. She had melted from her own will to win. That showed true warrior spirit.

Frisk killed the rest of the lesser monsters and re-did all the lame puzzles. She didn't see Alphys, just as she hadn't expected to. Mettaton though, he showed up. He looked like he would be a challenge when he got that upgrade, but it only took one hit for him to fall. Frisk was disappointed, this run was hardly worth it, there were no real challenges. Maybe Asgore would undergo a power-up that would make up for it. This thought stopped her from restarting. It was such a hassle killing all the monsters, none of them really fought back. but she had to kill them all to get the full reaction.

She walked through a house, where Flowey provided her with some lovely narrative, he had mistaken her for someone named 'Chara' but Frisk had never heard the name before. It was annoying, she had already beaten Flowey countless times though, so she wasn't interested in him much anymore. The souls had always given her an unfair advantage. She skipped by him, he looked scared of her. That was odd, and she didn't like it when they were afraid. Undyne wasn't afraid, and neither was Mettaton.

when she stepped into the Judgement Hall she certainly wasn't expecting to see Sans again. He had bailed on her for most of his parts after she killed Papyrus. But nonetheless there he was, his frame and hers both silhouetted against the pillars. He spoke, he didn't sound scared, he didn't sound like anything other than his usual comical. His voice only held a terrifying somberness below the surface. Just like his threat in the mtt restaurant.

She didn't take his advice and took a step forward, daring him to stop her, she felt the excitement, she wanted to see if he could back up his threat. And he did. He didn't disappoint. Again and again and again he didn't. She couldn't get enough. Until Sans got enough. Frisk didn't like his attitude, after so much fun, he had reduced himself to begging. She didn't like it at all. He had to be motivated correctly, that's all he needed.

It worked like that, on a broken cycle for awhile. Until he had the gall to disappear entirely. She wanted to snap his neck, after she had gone through that entire timeline to see him, he simply didn't show? After several more attempts he continued to be absent. She couldn't find him even after she searched the entire underground. Pounding on his front door to no avail. He simply disappeared from the whole story, Papyrus only mentioning him from time to time.

She had sadly developed an emotional dependence to his fight, she had to think of something to fix it. The only thing coming to mind was punishment, but that had never worked for long, so frisk had to take a calm step back. She let Sans be alone for awhile, she tried pacifist routes. That didn't make him show. She never thought of staying on the surface, until it hit her one day.

She struck a deal with Sans. And after six months, Frisk was itching to turn it all back already. But Sans still needed time or conditioning. Frisk was looking forward to the day when his fragile bones crack, and he doesn't look up at her with fear, but with anger. And when she kills his brother, he fights with vengeance, not helplessness.

Sans winced, his arm was tingling unpleasantly, Undyne and Alphys were looking at him. Frisk wasn't. instead, she sat there innocently watching Papyrus as he fixed the fort. Sans felt uncomfortable, like his pain was being put out on display. Undyne's piercing glare flickering from his face to his arm. It was probably because he was squeezing it with his good arm like a lifeline. Sans stopped rubbing it. The numbness returning after the contact was broke. He whimpered as it sprang up his arm. Then he leaned his head on the back of the armrest, closing his eyes in helplessness. 'you brought this upon yourself'

He resisted the urge to scream and settled instead for small breathless convulsions. he tried his best to mask the tears welling up in his eyes, his form shaking violently. He banged his head against the back a few times for good measure. Then he returned to rocking gently, grinding his teeth, slowly attempting to calm himself. But there really was no point, just less hassle at the end of the day.

"FRISK! I AM SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG, AT THIS RATE YOU MIGHT EVEN SLEEP IN AS LONG AS…" Papyrus' grin faded slowly. "Sans." He finished. His gaze settling on Sans.

"yeah," Sans said trying to ignore the mood that was filling the room. "Best g-get to bed then," Sans said tightly, trying to cue his own hopefully immediate exit.

Papyrus' smile half returned, as Undyne and Alphys both took refuge by his fort. Frisk was already snuggled up in her own corner, looking content with the blankets surrounding her. The sight made him sick, Papyrus sleeping so close to a murderer. But he couldn't stay, he was too loud, made too much noise in and out of sleep. He just wanted to cuddle up to Papyrus's side like a lost puppy, but he wouldn't allow himself to. 'Good call, you don't deserve his comfort anyways.'

As everyone cuddled together, he sat where he was for a minute. Then he stood quietly, glancing at his friends for a moment, before slipping away to his room.

"Sans?" Alphys called, while Sans closed his door softly, clicking it locked.

After it shut he fell to the ground, his eyes shutting slowly. His mind was wide awake, as always. A song from earlier ran through his head. It's cheery lyrics not fitting in with the rest of the thoughts in his head. He lay there for who knows how long, maybe an hour, until he found the drive enough to get up and walk over to his dresser. He shoved the designated bag of pills into his pockets. He wasn't feeling up to using magic, so he opened his door softly.

He stood still there for a minute, his eyes skimming the couch to see if his houseguests had fallen asleep yet. The silence in the air and the lifeless looking lumps rewarded his search. His eyes widened slightly his knees weak, were they dead? His breath stopped as he peered closer, leaning over the banister. One of the lumps turned over slightly, and he could hear the snorting sound of Undyne's snoring. He felt a tear of relief well up in his left eye. He wiped it away and mumbled to himself, as he turned into the room next to his own.

He closed the door softly, not locking it for obvious reasons. He turned the water on in the sink half power, Splashing it against his face. The layers of uncomfortable white powder ran down his face. He couldn't convince himself to do any more than a half-assed job.

Wiping away some of the water with his sleeve Sans sniffed, blinking rapidly. Staring at his ghastly appearance he frowned. Ugly purple streaks very evident on his face. He ran his hand across his face slouching slightly. He dug around in his pockets pulling out the bag of mixed pills. No more than he needed this time, he suspected that pain medication was probably the source of his nausea, and what did it help when that searing pain broke through his wrist.

He popped them into his mouth, shoving his face under the faucet hastily and then swallowing, with less trouble than the last time. He groaned and gulped more water from the sink before turning it off. Sans didn't glance at the couch this time as he walked back to his room shutting the door behind him, forgetting to lock it.

He undressed, not finding much reason to throw on more than a pair of his old shorts. Then he collapsed onto his bed, Fuck the floor. Fuck his stupid routine, it's just so stupid, but he couldn't help it.

A few hours maybe had passed, when a hardly noticeable noise could be heard on the other side of the room. Sans had no time to react when a small hand covered his mouth from behind, muffling his surprised yelp. A weight had shifted onto his bed, it was probably Frisk. He had forgotten to lock his door.

His soul pounded rapidly in his ribcage, he could feel Frisk's breath against his neck. Sans flailed momentarily as she shifted into a more prominent position.

"Sit still." She hissed harshly. He stilled immediately eyes wide with horror. _Why_ was she in here?

"Hey Sansy, remember that talk we had last night?" Frisk whispered. Sans couldn't respond, not that he would if he were able.

"Oh, my mistake… I guess that was two nights ago, considering it's morning now, lucky you were still awake when I wanted to talk huh?" Frisk said, her voice fake and uncaring.

"it took Papyrus forever to go to sleep, I had almost given up!." She whispered again. Sans wished she would just skip to the point.

"I'm tired of this." She said darkly. Sans held his breath.

"I'm tired of this boring timeline, I think it's about time we give it the ol' reboot, don't you think?" Sans inhaled sharply, eyes closing in recognition. "And one more thing," Frisk whispered cheerfully. "If you don't show next time…"

"I'll personally search the entire underground for you, and when I find you…" She leaned in closer her skin grazing his skull.

" _ **I'll break every miserable little bone in your body**_." She said deathly quiet.

Sans started to shake his bones quietly clacking together. The hand was removed from his mouth, he collapsed into himself shaking uncontrollably his eyes filled with unbridled terror and horror, as he imagined his bones breaking and snapping in her grip. The sickening sound of his wrist snapping clear in half echoing in his mind. The instantaneous jolt flooding his senses with a blanket of awful wretched pain. The feeling of death, and waking up with knowledge that nobody should ever experience.

Frisk was beside his bed now, her piercing gaze somehow visible through the darkness.

"And if that isn't enough incentive, I'll kill him, I'll kill him over, and over, and over, and over, and _**over**_ again right in front of you. You won't be able to look away, as I torture him, his dust scattering across the ground, unrecognizable as your little brother." she hissed, her eyes widening in crazed and twisted enthusiasm, her smile stretching in the same likeness.

Sans' eyes clamped shut, a burning, clenching feeling erupting from his soul. It hurt, _god_ it hurt so much. It hurt when he finally opened his eyes, it hurt when Frisk was no longer there, it hurt when he rolled onto the floor and locked his door. It hurt when he refused to get back up. It hurt when he couldn't remember what life was like before Frisk showed up.

…...

Undyne yawned widely showing off her fanged teeth, stretching in an exaggerated way. Papyrus had woken way too early for her tastes, and she felt inclined to show him just what she thought about that. Alphys was having similar problems, she rubbed her back uncomfortably an exasperated look on her face.

Halfway through the night she had fallen off the couch and onto the floor, somehow not waking up in the process. Undyne had only woken up once that night, she had heard some loud shuffling noises from outside, most likely a raccoon or something, at the time it had happened she had thought it was a murderer. Causing her to take up Alphys' space and become way too hot for comfort burrowed under the thick blankets to hide.

Turns out Papyrus' couch was not comfortable in the least bit. That was probably why Sans left to his room instead of staying with them. And Undyne was secretly glad he did, because otherwise they would have surely been way too squished to fall asleep correctly.

Anyway, it was nine in the morning currently, and Everyone was swarming the kitchen in search of breakfast. Everyone minus Sans who was probably still sleeping, the lucky rascal. But he probably wouldn't be for much longer, as Papyrus was, 'not having anymore of his laziness!' so he would certainly be down here with the rest of them in no time.

Papyrus tried the door handle, it was locked as usual. He then knocked twice impatiently, he wanted to get going, before Toriel came to get Frisk.

"I'm up." Sans said from the other side of the door.

"YOU HAD BETTER BE, WE ARE GOING TO THE STORE IN FIVE MINUTES, I'll wait for you, lazy brother." Papyrus said fondly.

Sans sighed from the other side of the door, then he opened it to a surprised looking Papyrus. He was already dressed, and he looked like he had been awake for at least an hour.

"OH, you are already awake! I was not expecting that." Papyrus said glancing at Sans.

"Did you say we were g-going to the store?" Sans said ignoring Papyrus' surprise.

"OH, YES, WE NEED TO BUY GROCERIES, we have absolutely nothing essential for cooking." Papyrus said.

"It's a sh-shame really, I don't think we've had milk for at least a month…" Sans said oddly flat, even if he was more talkative, and productive today. He didn't show any signs that he would wear shoes, as he followed Papyrus into the kitchen.

Undyne and Alphys were leaning against the counter, Alphys was scrolling through something on her phone and explaining it to Undyne, who was nodding her head in agreement. Frisk was sitting at the table boredom evident on her face. Sans inhaled then exhaled attempting to steel himself.

"Hey nerd!" Undyne greeted upon seeing Sans. Alphys rose her eyes from her phone offering up a friendly smile.

"Hey U-Undyne." Sans said without missing a beat. "G'morning F-Frisk." He said his face twisting a bit as the words passed his teeth. It pained him just to say her name. Frisk rose her head confusion written all over her face, only to be quickly replaced with a crooked smile, Sans flinched at the look and stared down to his feet. 'Wrong!' the voice scolded. Sans forced himself to raise his gaze but didn't look back at her. Her words echoed through his head, along with the same song from yesterday. The two of them making the whole matter ridiculous.

Alphys hopped into the backseat of Papyrus' car, Undyne and Frisk followed. Sans got shotgun. The back was way squishy, they didn't have enough seats, so Undyne just squeezed herself into the middle, not seeming to mind. Papyrus drove, He for one, was a competent driver. The drive went by pretty quickly, there was a small local store near their neighborhood.

"Why doesn't Sans ever drive?" Alphys asked. Sans tensed.

"I just don't like to." He answered quickly.

"HE'S TOO SHORT TO REACH THE PEDALS," Papyrus said plainly. Undyne burst out laughing. Sans sighed shooting Papyrus a hurt look.

"You betrayed m-me." He relinquished, defeated, which only made Alphys join in.

When they reached the store Papyrus went straight for the pasta scooping all kinds of boxes in, Undyne complained loudly, she wanted to eat actual breakfast food. Alphys and Frisk agreed, outvoting Papyrus.

"You can still get the s-spaghetti Papyrus, I'm just gonna get some extra p-pancake mix for today." Sans reasoned, dropping a small box of in the cart next to the piles of pasta.

Alphys and Frisk expressed their distress when Papyrus offered to make the pancakes with Undyne. Undyne and Papyrus in the same kitchen was not a good idea.

Sans was elected to make them to the disappointment of Papyrus and Undyne. He did a pretty good job. Only one was burnt, he took care to give that one to Frisk.


	6. So I Pissed Off An Axe Murderer

He could have fainted from the overwhelming dizziness clouding his head. It was past noon, Toriel had hastily called in apology. But Sans was too stubbornly exhausted to forgive her transgressions. His bones ached, too many days he had been subjected to this torture, he was beat. Utterly beat, his eyes could hardly stay open due to the strain. Frisk Undyne and Papyrus kept him fully occupied and included in every activity. Papyrus seemed all too overjoyed to have Frisk over for extra time. But Sans needless to say, wanted escape. He needed out, his friends were too high maintenance.

last night was too traumatic to get any sleep. He lay awake the entire night not even being able to take a short nap. His eyes wide open and fearful staring up at the ceiling, memorizing its many intricacies and patterns, he could make out some areas that resembled tangible shapes from life. A dog, a tiger and even a face, depending on your point of view. If you let your eyes wander off them for only a second it would be hard to see the shape again. He could no longer see the shapes like Papyrus and the others, he had lost the ability. He figured Frisk never had the capacity. It was all too dull now. His life was a mingle of suppressed fear and hopelessness. 'would it be repetitive writing if I were to point out the obvious? You did this to yourself, does a drug addict have a right to complain?' sans ground his teeth again, they scratched and clacked together, he was biting so hard, it started to hurt from the force, but Sans didn't stop.

He slouched further into the rough and pokey bark of the tree behind him. They were playing hide and seek, a game papyrus used to enjoy and wanted to try with Frisk. Sans was sure he would have fainted with exhaustion if not for the pain anchor. But he was happy for the quiet. If you could call it that, you never notice how truly loud in nature the world is until you're left alone to your thoughts in it. The voices of the neighbors could be heard on the cool breeze, arguments, political problems and worries filling the peace with chaos, and repulsion. The loud sounds of engines whizzing by frequently, and louder than necessary." D-Damn... mm-mufflers w-were cre-created for a rh-reason." sans stuttered helplessly, as a particularly annoying minivan passed. Echoing awful noises through the already busy street. His headache spiked suddenly blinding his vision for a quick uncomprehending few seconds. Wincing inwards, Sans massaged his temples one handedly in an attempt to quell the migraine splitting mercilessly through his head. He looked up vision clearing, the usual volume resumed.

At least it wasn't silent. A silence so unsettling and heartbreaking he rather be assaulted by mufflerless minivans anyday. His headache did not weaken, if anything, it became all the more sensitive. A lawn mower roared to life in the adjacent lot, Sans groaned, cupping his hands over his ear holes. Pain erupted in his head once again. Papyrus hadn't found him yet, but Sans needed to move. He rose from his slouched position against the tree, rubbing his sensitive head, and shooting a glare at the oblivious neighbor. He slunk back to the house, he felt very light, so light, he could have flown home. He barely felt the sensation of his own feet against the pavement. His mind was light and way too full of noise and pain for coherent thoughts.

He tried the handle, it was locked responsibly before they left. Sans whimpered, leaning against one of the pillars that marked the porch. He rifled through his pockets, scrounging past gum wrappers, and old receipts, he was rewarded by the jangle of a keychain. Three house keys, two of them never used. He Picked through the useless keys, and the middle key was slipped into the lock. He fumbled with it for a minute before he could manage to get it unlocked. Sans stood staring in through the door, there were no windows in the entire house. The light from outside seeped in, sending harsh and ugly lines of color through the blissful black. Sans watched, his eyes half lidded for a minute before he closed the door as gently as possible. The sound was barely audible, and soft compared to the loud and disrupting sounds from outside. In here it was truly quiet, quiet and dark.

Sans leaned against the door for a minute. He felt a sudden surge of panic, the kind you get when you feel you forget something. But it passed when he realized the source. He had forgotten to lock the door. Just like last night. It was hardly anything to get upset about, but he locked it needlessly just to ease his hyperactive mind. They wouldn't be much longer, and hopefully Toriel would come to retrieve Frisk soon.

This was all too much in such a small amount of time. One unlucky day, he had gone for a night out with Papyrus' friends. It, in turn, had led to two more days of uncomfortable agony. Why couldn't he have thought of a better excuse? Then maybe he wouldn't be so damn worn out, and scared. And stuck in the cycle again, three consecutive days, plus a night, of faking. Frisk might have left him alone, if he didn't go on that hike. and then he wouldn't be sore in several places, or have half the bone of his wrist, scattered in an unknown pile of leaves on the top of mount Ebbot.

Sans groaned groggily, as he heard a muffled conversation from the front yard. He was laying face down on the floor of his once peaceful house. Despite needing to get up, he managed to lay there in that half awake state; where you lose all sense of time and reality. He wondered if Papyrus had lost the game. That thought brought a small snort.

"Take that PUNK! Now you owe me _five_ bucks!" Came Undyne's taunting voice from outside. Sans felt a halfhearted need to get off the floor.

"But where's Sans?" Frisk's voice asked barely audible through the wood of the door.

The door handle jiggled uselessly. Then It stopped abruptly.

"ERR…" Papyrus said nervously.

"YOU DIDN'T BRING YOUR KEY?!" Undyne said incredulously.

"I expected Sans to be with us when we had to get in…" Papyrus said in excuse.

"Budge over," Came Frisk's voice. The handle started to turn furiously.

"Frisk how's that gonna hel-" Alphys started.

"Oh move over, you're doing it wrong!" Undyne interrupted, and he heard many grunts following, the handle twisted all the more.

"Gah!" -he couldn't distinguish who made that noise.

"Calm down!"

"let me try!"

"NYAAAGH! Nope…"

"GRRA!" Frisk howled. There was a thud, presumably Frisk kicking the door. Sans jumped from the floor in surprise, only to get too dizzy, and end up falling back painfully to the ground in a heap.

"I think you knocked something down…!" Undyne said in admiration.

"Huh, I guess so," Alphys added.

Sans rubbed his skull, glaring at the door.

"DAMNIT, I'LL KICK IT DOWN!" Undyne yelled advancing.

"Wait!" Alphys interjected."Let me try to pick it…" She said. The lock clacked a bit. Sans got back up from the floor, scratching his head, and deciding to let them in. Alphys was pulled with the bobby pin she had in the door. "HA! I GOT IT!" Alphys said triumphantly.

"Sans?" Undyne frowned annoyed. "What took you so long?"

"You were here the whole time?!" We looked for you, but we couldn't find you, so we played without you for a bit, but then we started to get worried, but of course you were just slacking off again, next time tell us, I lost a bet to undyne!" Papyrus summarized without taking a breath. Frisk walked in brushing past Sans momentarily. He froze his smile twitching. He had left her alone with Papyrus. Even after what she had said to him? What was wrong with him! 'I'm glad you're picking sides finally, that other guy kept acting like he was the top dog, it's my turn now.' Sans didn't want to hear it.

"'Mmm" Sans acknowledged absentmindedly. "Is T-Toriel on h-her w-way?" Sans quivered slightly, his stutter ever the more prominent.

"YES, SHE TOOK A LOT LONGER THAN SHE THOUGHT SHE WOULD; SHE SAID SHE'D COME OVER AND GET HER ABOUT FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO." Papyrus elaborated, making his way over to the sofa to wait. Undyne and Alphys entered, turning the light on. Sans suppressed a hiss. And the house was loud and bright again. How dare they disrupt the one quiet place left in the neighborhood. He glanced towards the exit, longing to sprint off at top speed. His head was practically falling off as far as he was concerned.

That wasn't funny.

Sans gasped inward again, then managed to close the door leaning heavily against it for a minute. He didn't want to move from his position. He started to massage his head again with his good hand. His other still hung loosely at his side covered strategically with his sleeve. Frisk was sat cross legged on the carpet stuffing the remains of breakfast in her mouth, while also playing Simon Says with her other hand. Sans couldn't feel worse, it was his normal state, except this time he had to humor the rest of them.

Toriel drove hurriedly, a deed only a competent driver should attempt. She only wished there wasn't some sort of camera, at that last light. That sleepover was a blessing in disguise, it allowed her to get everything over and done with much faster on her own. She was happy for any company, but today was the one exception to the rule. Their newish house, was left half painted and unfinished. Not to mention they were facing a similar grocery shortage to Sans and Papyrus. Overall the supervision would have made the work harder, and more frustrating. In a sense she was grateful for Frisk's absence. The sweet child could be eccentric sometimes, and she had a lot of errands to run. When Toriel saw her again she'd be sure to bake a nice pie. And she was looking forward to hanging out with Sans again. The one night they'd already been out, he seemed off, and Toriel was perfectly content in giving him his space, to work it out on his own. Being pressured was not the best way to fix personal issues, you need time to think it all out on your own. She had had plenty.

Toriel pulled crookedly into their driveway, and before she could even knock, Undyne opened the door.

"Toriel's here!" She yelled behind her. Frisk bounced up from the rug, stretching widely. Papyrus was up from the couch in a second, obviously jittery from waiting for so long in one place. Alphys was sitting on the small table set up by the kitchen, eyes focused on her phone, and swiping wildly, determination set across her features. Sans was sitting on the second to last step, staring blankly down the stairs.

"T-tt-toriel?!" Sans noticeably perked up.

"Why don't you come in for a bit," Papyrus suggested. Sans coughed, looking ruffled again.

"That would be nice, thanks Papyrus." Toriel responded, trying not to collapse into the soft cushions. She stifled a yawn, and Undyne came to join her at the sofa, plopping down next to Papyrus.

"You look tired, rough day?" Undyne said boringly, after the pleasant silence was too much for her.

"Yes, but i'll manage." Toriel said simply. Sans coughed again. Frisk looked bored. Instead of playing with the contraption she just pressed all the buttons over and over again, so that the voice that played when you pushed them, would overlap and create a chorus of loud, and uncomfortable noise. The steps creaked and Toriel guessed it was Sans coming to sit with them. But instead he made for the door.

Before he could turn the knob, Undyne got up in a flash, "Whoa, where are you going?-" She asked, grabbing onto his right arm, he winced, pain for everyone to see evidence on his face. Undyne looked surprised loosening her grip afraid she had hurt him. Sans grit his teeth, raising his head to stare at Undyne directly, His eyes were unreadable.

"Let go Undyne." He said evenly. Undyne froze staring.

"Sans? Who do you think you are-" She started after only a moment of hesitation. Papyrus and Toriel had both stood up at that moment, concern flashing on their faces. Sans eyes widened and he backed up against the door, Undyne's grip on his arm preventing him from moving. Toriel and Papyrus both stepped closer.

"SANS? Sans, where are you trying to go?" Papyrus said closing the gap, and thoroughly cornering him.

"Are you okay? You look frightened." Toriel offered worriedly.

"Why are you acting so different? What happened to you…?" Undyne snarled gripping his arm just a little too tightly.

"SHUT UP, let m-me leave d-dammit!" Sans yelled gripping his head and ripping his arm upwards, still in Undyne's grasp in the process. He ignored the awful, and familiar pain dancing on the edge of his vision. The cornering parties stood in shocked silence for a moment. Frisk was staring at him. He started to hyperventilate, breaking Undyne out of her momentary freeze. Her eyes narrowed and she was about to say something, but Sans grit his teeth and began to glitch in distress, phasing a foot out of her grasp and towards the right of the door. He took advantage of Undyne's initial confusion and flung the door open. Pelting down the street leaving the sound of the door slamming behind him

"Wha-" Undyne said meekly.

Alphys made an angry sound at her phone, "Come on, I so got that!"

….

Sans stumbled into a nearby forest. They were sprinkled all around the base of mount Ebbot, and Sans was glad they were. He fell onto his back wheezing heavily. He didn't have the energy he used to, there was a time when he trained night and day just to override his unfortunate frailty, but the best he could do became quick enough to Dodge, but still weak enough to die at any controlled and decisive swipe of the knife. But he didn't have any energy anymore, it had shown in the last few battles he'd partaken in, dying, or losing much quicker than he used to. Ha, much quicker, his training worked. But he couldn't hide his awful condition with all the training in the world. Some people were just born to be less than the others.

He let his thoughts evaporate and focused on the noise of the underdeveloped town. It was far away and muffled, the quiet of the natural world thrummed and flourished through his mind instead, soft and peaceful noises, louder than his house usually, but more small and comforting. Papyrus usually at work and sans in his room, all the lights turned off in the house, all the thoughts whizzing, filling the empty, and quiet space with eternal, uninterrupted static, loud enough to trigger the most awful emotions, and feelings of hopelessness. That hopelessness was taking effect. He choked on his breath as it forced it's constant cycle upon him with little choice.

He was acutely aware of the tightening knot in his throat, threatening to overtake him at the slightest set off. _Once you cry once, it's too easy to do it again with less of a reason._ He coughed messily and refused to use any of his usual coping mechanisms, because he was tired of repeating. Instead he forced himself to stop, as anger swept his thoughts at the dumb stupid tears that never serve any purpose. Instead he sat back up and stared down at his wrist, it was bleeding again and sans was partially to blame. He wished it could be like one of those T.V shows, where the protagonist is strengthened by all of their friends, allowing them to obliterate the enemy with no heed to their previous, life threatening injuries. He would snort at the 'totally thought out' and 'lifelike depictions' whenever he saw them. Like, the power of your 'will' is enough to win in all your trials.

From a small age, everyone is told their unique and special, but it's a lie we tell ourselves, in a false, and repulsing sense of self-centered main character syndrome. Sans himself, was fine with being the side character to everybody else's life story. His own story meaningless, and worth nothing to the many other copies of himself, scattered across the planet. He sat his head down on his knees and leaned up against a tree, in a vain attempt to get comfortable. His head was done thinking on overload, and he tried his best to distance himself from it. The chilly fall breeze blew right through him, and the leaves fell rapidly from the multi-colored canopy overhead.

Sans sighed, only now realizing what he had just done again. He buried his skull deeper into his knees, trying not to think about what might happen due to his mistake. He was so close he probably only had to wait another few minutes before they left for home. Sans felt the knot in his throat twist and tighten once again, and he whimpered at the thought of Frisk.

….

Alphys wasn't on her phone anymore. She could sense the tension thick in the air. She didn't speak, or ask what had happened. This silent and somewhat laughable unease didn't last long before papyrus had to break it,

"Wowie," he stated.

Undyne was looking at her hands like she had some sort of hidden strength. "Wowie," she agreed.

Toriel cast an unamused look at the two. "Should we… go after him?" Undyne asked. Toriel looked conflicted, she had never seen Sans like that before. She narrowed and un-narrowed her eyes, weighing her options. Papyrus was looking at the door seemingly deep in thought. It showed on his face, like an open book. He looked over to Toriel then back at the door.

"We should leave him alone. Whatever reason Sans left for, we should let him be." Papyrus said. Toriel couldn't believe what she was hearing,

"Are you sure Papyrus?! I think we should go after him." Toriel said, she was feeling a little nostalgic, she worried about him. She was everybody's mother. Papyrus didn't understand the feeling, he was always the one being looked after, but he knew Sans probably just needed a minute to himself. His brother was a shut-in, and it was probably just a little overwhelming on him.

"TORIEL, I AM JUST AS WORRIED AS YOU, BUT I BELIEVE SANS IS JUST A LITTLE OVERWHELMED. THE BEST SOLUTION TO THAT IS SOME TIME, AND EVENTUALLY SOME SPAGHETTI." Papyrus reasoned, Toriel seemed to realize that he was right and calmed down a bit.

"You're right, I don't know what came over me." Toriel said, still only half convinced. That look on his face. How did he get out of Undyne's grasp? Her head felt foggy when she tried to look back to what happened. Undyne look similarly confused.

"I still think Sans has something wrong with him." She ventured angrily, sneering to show her irritation

"Undyne..." Alphys said, locking eyes with her.

"WHAT?! Did you hear what he said to me?!" She said, after being ignored by the rest.

"Whatever you say Undyne." Alphys said patting her on the back.

Undyne seethed. "HEY you guys! come on! We should go find Sans, so I can beat some sense into him!" She complained loudly as the others continued to ignore her hurt pride.

Toriel gave her a look, before the friendly intercource, was muted again. Everybody went awkwardly silent, an unnatural occurrence with them usually.

Undyne wanted to say something, but couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. What a random burst of emotion, from a usually cool, and down to earth character. Toriel and Alphys hadn't know Sans as long as she had, so they didn't know the extent of it, as far as she had seen, Sans had not once lost his cool, to anything! She had not even had a real meaningful conversation with the guy. He'd at least have some sort of opinion or enthusiasm in his words. But every little snippet of conversation they'd had recently, had been meaningless, and flat. Undyne remembers a few days ago, he'd been silent and zoned-off the entire night out. Papyrus shouldn't be trusted on his own, Undyne should have caught on and came over to help earlier, how come they'd just gone along with Sans absence? Toriel's eyes widened suddenly,

"Where's Frisk!?" She said urgently.

….

Frisk smiled unnaturally, it was so forced, that the people she passed on the street kept staring at her. She'd only stare right back, they'd look away Sans had stormed off, something had snapped in her. She'd thought she would be overjoyed, she had gotten what she wanted…. But… She still wasn't satisfied. Had she been fooling herself the entire time? It enraged her beyond limits, it ached in her chest. But instead of feeling guilty, she felt a rush, contradicting her initial reactions. Who gives a flying shit what she said in the past? Frisk could, and would fulfill her whims. There wasn't anybody there to tell her to stop, to tell her it was morally wrong, not anymore. Anyone who had previously tried, was smashed to dust. Put in their place. Damn right. Nobody tells her the rules of the world. _Her_ world. Frisk's teeth creaked due to the strain being put to them, her eyes wild, and blazing with newfound intensity, and drive. Sans had gone the other direction, but Frisk could find him later. For now she had a few things to take care of. Things that she needed in order to do what she was planning on doing.

…...

Sans stiffened as he heard the crunch of nearby leaves being displaced. It was too close, maybe ten feet behind where he was currently. Sans curled inward more. Fear made him freeze, he couldn't make his body move. His whole mind was screaming, as he held his breath, the crunching sounded closer. The footsteps oddly heavy sounding, and shuffley, as if they were carrying something heavy with them. In his heart he knew who it was. It was Frisk, coming to teach him a lesson. His bones screamed, as if already feeling the injuries he might sustain crawling up them. Sans clenched his teeth, as the footsteps stopped entirely, his eyes were wide open, and fearful.

"Sans…"

It was Frisk.

"You've made a mistake, haven't you…"

Her voice had an edge it didn't have before. Sans started to breath again, heavy and rapid. After a small prompting, Frisk moved a step closer, and it set Sans heart rate through the roof in one single moment. He acted on it, immediately stumbling up from the ground, making a move to get out of there, as fast as he could, despite the rational voice in his head informing him it was futile. Instead he turned to face Frisk. She was hefting a large axe. Her eyes were filled to the brim with anger, and on her face, she wore a deep scowl.

Without a word more, she bared down on him. It hit him across the chest unevenly, tearing right through the fragile bone, and into the soft compounds of his soul. It went cold, the chill overtaking his body, right as the metal touched the soft material, he choked out a low whimper, falling straight back to the ground in surprise. She'd done it. He was going to die again. He could already feel the familiar sense of disconnection running through his brain, it felt fuzzy, and he couldn't concentrate on what was happening anymore.

"Hey...aren't you going to say something?" Frisk said quietly, voice low and distant in his mind.

Sans frowned looking back up to her. wasn't. expecting that… hadn't died in a while. Something…. must've ... changed….

...

The Corners of his consciousness began to tug him back, it was too soon, when the light began to seep back into him, along with the warmth running through the humid air. His chest began to suck in air again, and he gasped as he was pulled back into a world, where none of it had happened yet. He was back on the ground, his chest was throbbing at the thought of what had just happened. The wound had been dealt the same place it had, many times before. He winced, a chill snaking its way up his spine, and the image of an axe flickering in his vision. He shuddered at the disconnection.

The leaves started up again, Sans got up before she could get any closer. Leaning against the tree and waiting expectantly for her to approach. She leaned on the tree opposite him. Her eyes were just as crazed as before.

"You're going to come back now."

Sans nodded, staring warily at the weapon she still held at her side. Frisk traced his gaze and scowled again, moving the axe teasingly in his direction. Sans didn't react to it, only frowned deeper. Frisk turned, and started walking back the direction of home. Sans followed, the pain in his chest and throat tightening, and sickening him. Every step felt like a death sentence, Frisk kept several feet in front of him, not turning back once to see if he was still following her. She must have felt very confident about her ability to get him to comply.

She wasn't wrong to. Not even once did the thought cross his mind to try to ditch her, no way he could get away with it.

When they reached the doorstep, Frisk stopped, waiting for Sans to catch up. She cast him a look, and told him to act normal. She spat the words out like poison, making him wince at the ferocity still coating her voice. She turned the knob stepping in without another word. Sans gulped, the knot in his throat tightened, his whole body felt sore, and weak, as if he had just lost a fair amount of blood.

He was shaking, and could barely stand up straight. Sans didn't think he could pull it off, he felt like if he talked, he would definitely break. A cloud of unease and wariness swept over him, he couldn't bear this anymore, he just wanted to be left alone, he was so worn out, tired mentally and physically, scarred mentally and physically. He would give anything for a brake.

Instead he stepped into the house, forcing his gaze off the ground, he looked up at everyone's expectant faces, he felt wrong inside, he smiled like he was the happiest monster on the earth, he laughed like he wasn't burdened with the crushing truth of the nature of life.

"Heh, s-sorry 'bout that." He said, underwhelming and unsatisfying. The others all looked at him differently, like they were re-evaluating him. He didn't like it, they were reserved and quiet, too awkward to talk much to him after that.

Toriel eventually got up to leave, giving Sans another searching look. Sans didn't let his eyes give anything away, as she stared.

Sans sat on the floor of his bedroom now, Staring at the carpet. His eyes were wide and full of horror, the events of the day flashing through his mind. He started to hyperventilate, without much control, hysterical tears pricked at his vision. His chest started to throb, where she had pierced it. And he grabbed it tightly, curling in on himself, eyes still wide. It was terrible, why had he brought it upon himself? After so many times, it still hurt beyond belief, it felt so strange, so alien, every time he felt the cold seep into his bones, his soul splitting and sputtering out in his ribcage.

And when was the last time he'd bothered to fight back? What a funny lie he used to tell himself. He'd used to believe it with a passion 'Everybody can be a good person, if they just try' Papyrus had also, still does. His faith couldn't be wavered as easily as Sans'. He crumpled back to the ground, tears streaming down his face, washing away any semblance of order. And at the worst moment, the doorknob clicked, he had forgotten to lock it again.

"SANS, DINNER'S READ-" Papyrus started. Then he halted eyes falling on Sans who was previously on the floor, but had stood up when he'd walked in.

"Sans?" Papyrus said, taking a few steps closer, noticing his brother was trembling. He set a hand on his shoulder, and immediately felt Sans' sobbing. He turned around, tears glistening in his sockets. His face was a mess, there was some sort of white substance flaking around the outside of his eyes, and there were harsh purple streaks staining underneath.

"K-knock n-next t-t-time will y-ya?" Sans choked out, backing up against the furthest wall sluggishly.

It was all over, Papyrus stepped towards him, a vulnerable and confused look written all over his face. Sans hated it, wished it would leave. Wished he would leave, leave and let him be alone. Only if he had locked the door. Scenarios flicker in his mind, all the ways he would get punished. Maybe Frisk would kill him again, just to teach him a nice 'lesson'. He began to laugh in hysterics, it was saddening even for him to hear, as he grasped his head in his hands, staring back down at the carpet.

When he felt a hand on his shoulder he jumped, slowly raising his head, to see Papyrus staring back at him, his face broke Sans' heart, and stitched it back together at the same time. He felt like he was going to puke again, as he was pulled into a tight hug, his smaller form lost in his brother's sudden attempt at comfort. Sans froze, and stopped crying. He wrapped his arms around Papyrus' chestplate, as he bent down in front of him.

"Sans...What happened?" He whispered softly into his ear, beside where his head was resting.

Sans quivered at the question, shaking more than he had done before. There was no way he could tell Papyrus now, besides it wouldn't count, It'd just start over, after Frisk found out. She was good at making sure everything went her way. But then the thought crossed his mind, too strong for anything rational left in there to stop. He felt his helplessness evaporate, feeling giddy and somewhat hopeful in a quick moment. He practically forced himself out of Papyrus' arms.

"I c-can t-tell you! Can't I?" Sans said, giggling in giddy hysterics.

Frisk wasn't there right now, he was alone with Papyrus here. And when he told him, he'd keep quiet about it! And Frisk would never have to know! The thought of telling someone else, filled his soul to the brim with a strange, and unfamiliar feeling. He felt warm and excited for the first time in a long while.

"Tell me what Sans?" Papyrus said, concern passing his face, as he watched his brother's emotions shift.

Sans grinned, his eyes were wild, and relieved. He stared up, and through Papyrus for a moment,

"P-papyrus, i-it's Frisk!"

"What?!" Papyrus said, he was concerned for his brother, but he sounded skeptical.

The small amount of doubt in his brother's tone affected Sans immediately, he had been a fool to think that even if he did manage to tell somebody, anybody would actually believe him. He started to wilt at the realization, the excitement draining from his system, leaving him feeling slightly disappointed, and there was an empty feeling in his soul again, smothering the old spark that laid there for only a quick, and blissful moment.

His form drooped immediately, and he suddenly felt self-conscious, as Papyrus waited expectantly for an explanation.

"F-forget about it…" Sans whispered rubbing the side of his arm and staring back at the carpet, aware of the situation he'd trapped himself in. Papyrus looked surprised again, probably about the side of him he'd put out on display today, tempered, fake, and a coward.

"No what were you going to say?" Papyrus pushed, visibly trying to keep his voice normal. Sans gazed at him warily, he had quieted down, and the room was disturbingly silent. Just like it always was. He was hurt on the inside, a part of him had died just then, and over such a little thing. He yearned for acceptance, to be trusted, and believed in. but he was about ready to die a million times over, let Frisk do it, he'd prefer it over this. Hell, he'd do it himself if he had to. Where's the nearest bottle of bleach? Anyone?

"Naw, you'nt believe me a-anyways. 'm just so s-stupid." Sans said letting a small chuckle escape his mouth, if he asked again, Sans wouldn't dodge the question.

"No, you're not stupid." Papyrus sounded sure of himself.

"Please tell me?" He pleaded looking Sans over again.

Sans sighed and grappled with himself for what to say to help Papyrus understand.

"She's as fake as me." He said, eyes full of shame, and remorse.

He could practically hear Papyrus processing the info he'd just disclosed. Everything he knew was almost visibly being thrown out of the plane, that was his mental image on Sans. With clean palettes, Sans continued, feeling all the more, like he was swimming through the backlash of his guilt, and many faults.

"S-S-Sometimes, s-she makes it all r-restart." Sans said feeling himself start to break down again.

"What restart?" Papyrus said, worry growing in urgency, as he watches Sans' small amount of control slipping. He wobbles a bit, his eyes widening and fixing on a certain point behind Papyrus. Papyrus turned to see what he was looking at. At Sans's half opened door, stood Frisk, peering in. Her piercing gaze trained on Sans's quivering form.

"N-No don't do it!" Sans yelled in desperation, fear flickering through his widened eyes.

"DO WHAT!?" Papyrus yelled frustration, and fear in his voice.

"Wow, you sure had _me_ fooled. You do care, don't you?" Frisk laughed

Papyrus became very confused, he didn't understand anything that was going on, but he could sense the unspoken terror. He felt very helpless, and fearful, for what was probably the first time, he was unsure.

"Well, I'd better test the... EXTENT!" Frisk said, rocking forward, something heavy in her hands. Papyrus's eyes widened in shock, as a sharp, and heavy object was lodged deep into his chestplate. It struck home, piercing his soul, with a staggering amount of harmful intent. His vision went cold, and he could feel a lonely feeling fester deep in his bones.

"FRISK...WHA…" Papyrus choked, completely unbelieving. She had always been such a sweet and kind soul. And this empty feeling? He didn't feel as betrayed as he thought he would, just...sad.

"I...PLEASE…...DON'T DO ANYTHING...MORE...YOU MIGHT... REGRET… PLEASE…" Papyrus said, eyes clouded with sadness.

"I, believe in you! You can still be a great person!" He started to fade. Sans was beside him, loneliness and dread, burned deep into his eyes.

"You always say that…" Sans whispered, giving him one last gentle smile.

Then he was gone.

…...

"So, did you get what you wanted?"

"I'm satisfied."

"...Then go ahead."

"As you wish,"

…...

He gasped as the unfamiliar air was shoved into his system. He was back were Frisk had first killed him. He eyed the clearing, searching for any traces, or sounds that would indicate Frisk's presence. After finding none, he sighed in relief. He stared down at his trembling hands, willing them to stop. After a few minutes of trying to compose himself, without warning, his thoughts flew back to Papyrus' sad face, as he slowly faded away…. He felt his stomach lurch in retaliation causing him to fall forwards, one hand covering his mouth, as he gagged. His eyes widened and he started to hold in his breath in reflex. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Oh god… don't think about it… tears pricked at the edge of his sockets. "I believe in you." God damnit! He lurched forward again, trying to find handholds in the trees, as he wretched.

When it ended, he managed to find the drive to stumble the rest of the way back to their house, where hopefully everything would be untainted.

He twisted the knob, and opened the door, he had a tired look plastered on his face, and he didn't say as much as a word.

"Where's Frisk isn't she with you?" Toriel piped up getting up from the sofa with worry etched deep into her features.

"I dunno, didn't see her." Sans said simply. He could feel the looks again, the ones that were re-evaluating him. But he couldn't muster up the will to care much about them. This time around was a little different from the last. Since Frisk didn't enter with him, everyone was a lot more on edge. And Undyne wouldn't stop giving him this look. After about an hour, both Toriel, and Papyrus left to look for Frisk. Alphys and Undyne said they'd stay. They said it in such a way, that Sans was worried about their motives.

"You guys c-can go, I-I'm fine by myself." Sans commented gazing up at them, willing them to go on.

"No- We'll stay." Undyne said defiantly, giving Sans a look that sent the same message as before. He thought this, was about as good a time as ever to split.

Toriel and Papyrus left, taking the Dreemurr's station wagon, because it was more familiar to Frisk, and therefore more likely for her to notice if she saw it. They probably thought she'd gotten lost, but there was most definitely more to the story than that, Sans was sure.

And while they looked, he was stuck here with two very demanding houseguests.

"Hey, w-would you guys mind, if I just-" Sans started edging towards the stairway.

"Yes, we do mind." Undyne interrupted, thoroughly blocking the stairway up to his room. This again? Sans did not feel in the mood for any of this, he just wanted to be alone again… no not truly alone, just right now he wanted to be.

"We have some questions we wanna ask you." Undyne said, trying a little too hard to be intimidating.

"Yeah!" alphys piped in. trying equally hard.

Their lack of seriousness really got on his nerves just then, Papyrus had died, and here they were acting as if life was some sort of joke? But of course they didn't know, and he didn't want them to know.

"Mmmmhmmm" Sans hummed, placing his hands in his pockets.

Undyne nodded and unblocked the staircase, she led the way to Sans's room, then attempted to open it. Sans bit his fingers, feeling waves of apprehension wash over him. He didn't want to go back in there. Anywhere but there. For the fear that, if they opened that door, they might see the broken remains of Papyrus scattered on the floor. He flicked a finger at the knob, preventing it from being opened, with strategically placed blue magic. It thumped uselessly when Undyne attempted to open it.

"Must be jammed." Sans commented.

Undyne sneered in disbelief. "Nonsense!" She objected, shaking the door roughly, in a valiant effort to dislodge what might be the reason for it. Sans winced as his magic was strained at the movement. Then he came to his senses, letting it evaporate. Undyne fell forward into the room, yelping in surprise, and then victory. Alphys followed motioning Sans to also. Instead Sans eyed the door fear welling up in his throat. He approached slowly, peeking his head in just to make sure. When Undyne and Alphys were the only ones he saw, he sighed inward, following Undyne's lead as she sat experimentally onto the springy bed. He leaned against the far wall, where he had been when Frisk entered the room… He stared at the carpet where Papyrus' dust had been. Welp, all things for certain, he would have problems with his bedroom forever now.

"What are you looking at?" Alphys asked.

"The f-floor, you should try it, very insightful." He responded, tearing his eyes away from the cursed spot and back to their faces.

Undyne's face was serious. Sans gulped.

"Cut the crap Sans." Undyne said simply

"Yes ma'am." Sans responded.

Undyne slammed her fist against the bed frame just then, Sans flinched. That would leave a mark.

"DAMMIT SANS! What's going on with you?!" She sneered, shooting the opposite of a caring look his way. Alphys looked less intense, and somewhat surprised by Undyne's outburst.

Sans froze, tensing up for a second, before easing back out.

"Lower the v-volume would you?" Sans replied, scratching his head. "Get off my case, you're wasting y-your time." Sans clarified.

"Don't pretend nothing's up. You're different, and not in a good way." Alphys joined, at a much more reasonable volume.

"Straight to the p-point, ey? Sans stalled.

"N-Not again," Sans mused, "No way."

"What does that mean? "Not again"" Undyne pried.

"Leave it, I said!" Sans snapped, he was at the end of his rope today. He wouldn't cry again, he wouldn't.

Undyne was resorting to force, she clenched her teeth, pushing off the bed and waist-to-head with Sans. He had to look up to see her scowling face. Undyne was not going to give up easily. Sans backed up a bit, not liking how small he was beginning to feel next to Undyne's towering form. She advanced in return, summoning a spear at her side. She pinned him to the wall roughly, staring him straight in the eyes. Sans began to quiver, something breaking in him for the second time that day. Well, sort-of.

"TALK." Undyne barked, aggression becoming forced.

"U-Undyne! Don't you think that's too far?" Alphys gasped, eyes skimming over the sight before her. Undyne ignored her, not so much as glancing her direction.

"What are you hiding! come ON!" Undyne pressed harder.

"G-goddamnit U-U-Undyne!" Sans yelled, voice breaking. "Y-You're r-really a-a-asking f-for it…!" Sans could no longer hold up his own weight, he fell slack in Undyne's pinned position against the wall. The grip promptly loosened, and he found himself on the floor forthwith.

"J-Just L-leave…." Sans squeaked quietly.

"Y-You're O-only d-dooming yo-yourselves…"

"What is it Sans…?" Alphys said gently.

And that's when Sans realized his eyes were damp. He rubbed them instantly, wobbling upwards, in an attempt to get up. His eyes wandered to where he was sitting, and he felt utter despair, he was in the very spot Papyrus had died. He began to shake again, and he leaned against the wall, tuning out the many questions being put to him, ignoring everything, it didn't matter.

"You should have listened!" whispered an _unfamiliar_ voice.

Sans' vision went black, and he was again pulled back into the past. He lifted his eyes, to see the front door, he was on the porch.

He stumbled into the house, eyes clouded. He smiled this time. He laughed again. He thought up an excuse, and offered to help find Frisk. He went on like none of it happened. The only evidence, was the dent leftover on his heart.

(graphic blood warning)

Bonus:

The axe came hurtling down, it hit Sans unevenly, tearing right through his bones with a sickening crack. He let out a sound of pure suffering. It swung down again, cracking his ribs completely, anything left of them was cracked and bleeding. Sans continued to whimper, fear in his eyes at his oncoming death. An overwhelming surge of anger swept over Frisk, and in a blind fury she swung again, and again, screaming sadistically, the axe was swung so hard it struck the ground, and she was unable to pull it back out. It was lodged straight through the gap between the remnants of sans' ribcage. He was wheezing sporadically, unable to draw any life from his crumpled body. He curled in on himself hugging as hard as he could. He was making pitiful noises, As he cried out in need of help. The struggling soon wore thin. Frisk crouched beside him, trying to dislodge the axe. It was sticky from all the fresh oozing blood sticking against it. With the consistency of warm syrup, except one knows where it came from. And that thought alone would sicken anyone, to the point where they might start to feel nauseous. To the point where the awful knots in their stomach's twist, and churn, and their own mouths begin to taste like the scents, and begin to, feel thicker to coincide. Her, herself, tasted and felt it thick in her mouth. Thick on her mouth, thick on the axe, thick on the surrounding area. Thick, and bleeding into the ground, to mix with the fine white powder, layering the ground evenly. She could hear as the soul broke for the hundredth time, it's sound was hollow and saddening. But there was nothing that could be done, there was nothing she could do to fix it. It would have been less hard to bare, if the monster would just dissolve into dust like the others. But in the end, this death meant nothing to the story or to the little girl who decided the story. It was only a reminder. He needed to understand that, he needed to understand the weight of his, and only his actions. Nobody else's mattered, nor did she care about them. Frisk was the master. The one true guideline to follow. Or to guide. In a way she could have prevented this. She never discouraged it, she believed everyone did something for a reason. There was no reason, or point to what she was doing now. She stared at the dust she'd seen so many times before, now turned a dull crimson color, still wet, and fresh. And at the axe, Which wasn't the perfect clean, and prestigious axe she'd used before. But it could, and would be in due time. Frisk eyed her before closing her eyes again. The surroundings began to glitch in response. Earlier in preparation a point was frozen in time. A point in which they would return to now. Herself along for the ride. The glitches started to spread across the world. Left behind and forgotten, just like so many other unlucky ones. Somewhere down the road, there had to be a place that was untouched, untainted, but it was unlikely that there ever would be.

 **Note: STOP eating starburst minis, I feel so sick T-T**

 **So, who' perspective was that bonus in hmmmm? You probably already know, but whatever, I can pretend to be sneaky. Also have you guys figured out if this is a tragedy, or a bad comedy yet? I'm still confused.**

 **And feel free to admire the new cover art, it's fabulous if I do say so myself. Such an improvement from the last one Amirite? Who drew that anyway?**

 **Hey! Go check out: 'Crestfallen' by** **KitKatLovesUT** **. Apparently I'm so great at storytelling that somebody was inspired. Haha. That was a joke… because I suck. But ayyy, this chapter is eight thousand words! I give myself a pat on the back, Gr8 job me. Feel free to correct me, because I didn't work on this chapter at all, untill last week. HAHAHA chyyyyyyumps! (Also sorry about that)**


	7. Throwaway Update!

Sans' room loomed in the back of his head, memories flashing periodically whenever he tried to shake them off. His room went dark, the light filtering through the white see-through curtains opposing the mood. But to him, dark did not represent negative, the dark that was supposed to represent the unwanted or despised. The disrespectful and blearing, searing happiness flooding the earth, and blanketing it in soft, warm light...That represented and marked another one of Papyrus's deaths. No, it was the sickening, and ever-present light. Truthfully, the sick soft light that managed to worm its way into another one, was just plain disheartening. But hopefully, within the disbelief of betrayal, and pain of slowly dusting into another mess to be cleaned up, Papyrus had felt some semblance of comfort, before he joined the many ghosts following Sans around, and haunting him in his dreams. Whenever Papyrus yelled up at him, he could hear, and feel the pain, and betrayal, of more Papyrus'. Ones that had experienced all hell itself, that were still screaming in the back of his mind. "That was unexpected."

"YOU CAN BE BETTER"

If he threw up one more time, he'd have to get a flow chart. But who was he kidding, any more of that, and this story would be ridiculous.

Without much debate with the personas in his head, or much thought at all on his part, he tried his luck on the couch that night. Well, it's not fair to say he did, because obviously, that wouldn't work due to the town night owl. Papyrus, unlike Sans, did not spend all his spare time locked up in his room. Instead, he clacked around in the kitchen and watched old recorded Mettaton showings. And when he saw Sans lingering on the couch after-hours, he came to offer him a cup of hot cocoa. Sans had to try his damnedest not to let his guilt control his features. He winced at Papyrus' giddy, happy-go-lucky oblivious demeanor.

But the T.V was certainly not helping the migraine assaulting his senses. The speakers were turned to maximum volume, in order to allow Papyrus to hear it from the open-ended kitchen. And coupled with the flashing lights and strange choices of sound effects, Sans was feeling quite miserable. He could not shake his bad mood for the life of him, obviously that is a pretty trivial issue here, but he was starting to feel the whole situation was pointless in trying to truck along, if he was going to be dragged through deep shit, he might as well act like he was being dragged through deep shit.

Sans set the coffee mug down, massaging his temples as he started to feel the hyperactive thoughts and influences begin to kick in again. He buried himself in the blanket, letting the noise wash over him, the speakers crackling in an unhealthy sounding way, and tried to rock himself into slumber. After a few hours, the sounds in the kitchen stopped entirely. He could hear Papyrus climbing the stairs up to his own bedroom.

It was probably more than a few hours.

Sans cocooned himself in the blanket and wobbled off the couch in a sluggish stumble. His bare feet scraped against the hardwood floor as he fished the coffee mug, half full of cold cocoa off the floor, looking at it dubiously; before forcing it down his throat in one gulp. He coughed involuntarily, before depositing the cup on the remaining counter space beside the two-story sink. Sans shuffled up the stairs to the right of the house and laid a hand on the doorknob to his room. A breath caught in his throat.

He withdrew the hand with a sigh. sliding down the expanse of the door, resulting in a lax crouched position. He was still in his clothes for the day, which was battered from the forest adventures of the previous. But the apprehension overwhelming him was irrational, and despite knowing that fact, here he was. A fucking pansy, true to the name. He rubbed his eyes unhappily, wondering what time it was currently.

God, he needed to take his meds…

But that would require a backbone, which currently Sans was lacking. It doesn't take very long for the average being to get used to their situation. You could move cross-country and before you know it, you've never known anything different. Although the exact circumstances don't match, he should be used to this sort of problem. Six months is a long time, about half a year they'd been up here. In all that time, he'd been relatively undisturbed by the likes of Frisk and the family.

Sans had been thrown back to the beginning of the adaption cycle, and the severity and forced emotional responses were sharply contrasting the milder months. As he found himself back at step one; affected and paranoid, one's own body too slow to keep pace with present events. Or, idea two; there was no step two. There was no adaptation, just constant motion, and unpredictability. They were both formidable proposals, but there was no real way of knowing, it only kept his mind preoccupied. More preoccupied, than it needed to be right now.

It made him think if he ever felt like the situation was normal, if he'd even adapted, to begin with. : His internal, and external physique suffered greatly, and he began to see the world in a different light, like an outsider, an onlooker. Only because nothing changed in other monster's actions or words, he began to feel separated, like he wasn't a part of the underground. Like it was some sort of movie he could watch over and over again, it was never the same as the first time you'd seen it. But, as far as he was aware he hadn't adapted, only drove himself crazy with loneliness, and pleading for it to stop being so.

Yet, it wasn't so bad now, sure it wouldn't always be this good for him, but it wouldn't due to waste it. Soon enough, nothing would be new anymore, and the awful, all-consuming loneliness would return to keep him company. How did Frisk handle it, welcome it? Perpetrate it even? Wouldn't she also, realize the repetition wasn't any more fulfilling, and the surface presented infinite possibilities in and of itself? Possibilities of a new life, a full, and rewarding peaceful life. Couldn't they just stop? The familiar questions had already crossed his mind. They floated there among the rest, always present, if only in the back of his subconscious. They were in everything he did, consuming his aching heart. But no matter how many times he had tried to bring them up, plead, and reason, they were ignored, tossed to the side. Passed along without a second thought. Frisk would not see the reason embedded into the roots of the pleas. He had taken the time, every time, to get her to listen. Every attack was half-hearted, the other half too preoccupied with some sort of sick sympathy directed towards his opponent. Sympathy was the best he could muster, for he could not understand her motives, no matter how much he wanted to be empathetic. He gave her what she wanted, only in small doses, between the endless conversations he had initiated, and had been negated from. Bones were thrown haphazardly, words were tossed with the sole intent of hitting hard. There was absolutely no point in being invested in some sort of vengeance, or ferocity. It would get him nowhere.

And hell, maybe somewhere along the way...he had given up. He had forgotten.

Couldn't someone be a good person? If only they try?

Sans gazed down the hall, from his lower position on the floor. His eyes lingered on the window at the end of it. The sun was beginning to peek up from the mountains, and the darkness faded into a pretty blue color, the beginnings of pink whispered at the far ends of the sunrise. The house slowly faded into a dimly-lit wash of watered down colors, still touched by what remained of the night. Sans would describe it as "serene", as he let the calm, and cool light sink into his heavy up, he padded lightly over to the said window, opening it a crack, and letting the cool breeze blow past him. Before he let out a prolonged sigh. His head felt very heavy like it housed a lake inside of it, and it settled over him like a helmet.

Swallowing his qualms, he allowed himself to enter his room once more. He stood in the doorway for only a second, staring at the scene, nothing remained, no dust, no axes, or whimpers… Just his normal carpet. Clean, and unburdened by a certain somebody's armor. His sheets were unwrinkled, and there was no longer an indent on his wooden bed frame. Of course not. Why would there be?

He refrained from taking a sleeping pill. And instead of dressing into his night clothes, he pulled on a sports jersey he barely knew the team of, before collapsing onto his mattress, no intention of sleeping.

…..

Toriel yawned, her furry snout parting widely, as she stretched her weary muscles. She blinked absentmindedly, glancing at her unfinished work. An article she was submitting to the humans, detailing in depth, the complexities of monster culture, laws, societal norms placed by the king and his guard. Asgore had requested she write it up for him, bashfully commenting on how she would be more qualified, than any other to write on his behalf. The humans had responded quite nicely to their arrival, very strange, the humans. They all claimed, that Monsterkind were not being accepted among them, and proceeded to insist we were victims of discrimination, Toriel could acknowledge that, and she felt Monsterkind weren't quite integrating as well as she had hoped. The human population was divided. Small semi-aggressive religious groups had formed. But to counter widespread acceptance, and fascination too. There were professors and -ologists all over the earth that would kill to see one in person, due to their limited numbers. Toriel was to detail the ornate traditions that monsters had picked up whilst they were trapped in the Underground, and expand human knowledge on the subject. She had already met with many curious politicians and government workers. And she had high hopes for the future.

The Paper had no real due date, but Toriel had felt vaguely inspired by the idea, to truly become part of human society, and not be known as some poor minority that needed extra rights and privileges. But it had become rather late by her standards, and Asgore was becoming more and more apprehensive of the lamp-light Toriel was using to illuminate her workspace.  
Toriel abandoned her desk, satisfied with the work she had gotten done today, she tucked loose papers away, and shut the lamp off, prompting an exasperated breath of relief from the lump known as Asgore curled up on their bed. She giggled, as she groped her way through the darkness, hoping to find the door.

Frisk's room was located at the end of the second-floor hallway, she should be sleeping right now, but the chances were slim, as Toriel had not yet come to remind her to go to sleep. Toriel squinted at the wall clock adorned at the end of the bare hall's wall. The time was around eleven P.M, And Toriel mentally scolded herself for staying up past such hours. She padded down the well-lit hallway and quietly opened Frisk's bedroom door.

Frisk was sitting at her little desk in the corner, hunched over on her swivel-chair. She was sitting unnaturally still and didn't seem to notice Toriel as she came in. Toriel placed a heavy paw on Frisk's shoulder,.. straining to see what she was doing. Spread out in front of her, was a small book, looked like some sort of diary, or notepad. But before Toriel could see what was written on the pages...Frisk shut it harshly, her hand lingering over it stubbornly.

"Mom,"

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to upset you…" Toriel responded, disoriented.  
Frisk remained unnaturally silent, as she slipped the book into a drawer like it never existed.

"I'm sorry, I'll go to bed," Frisk stated apathetically, making no move to get up.

"Thank you, honey, good night," Toriel said endearingly, rubbing the child's head once, before leaving to go to bed herself, clicking the light off on her way.

Frisk remained where she was, a deep scowl etched on her face, like clay. "What do you know." She muttered darkly, loathing escaping from a deep-seated annoyance ground into her gradually through the past six months. She remained in the dark for a moment longer, before she pulled open the drawer again, producing the notebook, and opening it back up to the page it was on before. She began to carve thick, black letters onto the surface of the paper with her pen, her scowl deepening as she began to bite her lips and grind her teeth, fed up with her inaction.

"What do you know..."

The next morning Frisk was shaken gently awake an hour later than usual. Probably because Toriel had felt bad, and hadn't wanted to wake her up after she had been up later the night before. Her furry paws tugged her sheets gently, the very motion making Frisk want to groan in anger, and…. Do something bad to her. But she swallowed it, and sat begrudgingly up, sheets bunching around her form.

"good morning Frisk!" Toriel greeted warmly, like always.

"good morning mom," frisk returned, stretching her achy limbs. She was guided out of her bed like a limp doll, as she struggled to wake up all the way. Toriel held her up a moment longer until she could follow by her side without falling asleep. They skirted the hallway and descended the stairs, Frisk yawning by Toriel's side. The fresh scent of bread wafted over them as they entered the bottom floor, and the soft sound of acoustic music turned down low to blend in with the pleasant aura of the house. Asgore was humming, as Frisk plopped onto one of their barstools. Toriel brushed the hair out of her face in good humor and procured a plate of breakfast for her. They were perfectly fluffy pastries, strawberry paste seeping out, sprinkled with a light drizzle of powdered sugar. Frisk took it greedily, it was better than the usually prepared breakfast. Probably because Asgore was in an even happier mood than usual.

"Mom, do you think I could go to Uncle Papyrus's house today?" Frisk asked between a mouthful of breakfast.

"Don't talk with your mouth full sweetie" Toriel hummed.

"ok, but can I?" Frisk pressed.

"I don't see why not," Asgore replied leaning against the counter.  
"Just try not to cause any trouble." He said with a smile.

"I won't." Frisk lied.

Asgore drove her over after breakfast. Instead of just dropping her off, he walked her to the doorstep, ruffling her hair, and reminding her to try not to wander off again. She mumbled her agreement, and waved him off, before ringing the bell, anticipation pumping through her veins. But her spirits dropped when Papyrus, was the one to open the door.

"WELL HELLO, TINY HUMAN!" papyrus boomed in an enthusiastic voice. "HAVE YOU COME TO SEE ME AGAIN?" He beamed, collapsing the door for her to enter.

Frisk snorted inadvertently at that. She covered her mouth instantly,

"Yes, sorry," Frisk replied to redeem herself. She had not come to see him again. She was getting pretty fed up with this anyways. Her fists balled at her sides, to hold her anger there, so it did not seep into her voice.  
Papyrus shut the door, closing off the sunlight from view, Asgore was still standing in the driveway, she smiled as the door shut on his pathetic face.

"Do you want something to drink?" Papyrus asked. He had obviously been reading up on how to treat guests, the poor mutt wasn't this brushed up before.

"Not really, unless you have something special in. I was just wondering if maybe Sans could join us this time." Frisk stated a little too bluntly. It was getting harder to stand this lot, she just wanted to get to the point, and skip the pleasantries that she couldn't keep up anymore.

"I'm not sure if he's awake yet, maybe later, if he comes down," Papyrus said, a little out of character.

"WE CAN HAVE PLENTY OF FUN WITHOUT HIM ANYWAYS," Papyrus said scratching the back of his skull and striking a pose.

Frisk scrunched her eyebrows, not sure if she could stand another day with this joker.  
"Alright Uncle Papyrus, why don't you go make me some tea?" She proposed, nudging the gullible skeleton towards the kitchen.

"GREAT IDEA! I AM GOOD AT MAKING TEA I THINK!" Papyrus said as he disappeared into the kitchen. Frisk smiled for a second, before turning to ascend the stairs up to the second story. She padded softly up the carpeted steps, socks noiselessly tapping against the floor. The scowl returned, engulfing her face as she looked at the familiar hall. There was a chilly breeze flowing through the open window at the end of it. It blew against her shirt and made her feel more agitated than she already was. Frisk shut it with a thump before she tried the knob on Sans' room.  
It was locked and jiggled uselessly. She thumped a knuckle on the wooden surface, jangling the knob once again impatiently.

Sans sat on the edge of his bed, dread thumping in his chest at the noise. He didn't want to get off the bed despite his inability to sleep. His head had only gotten heavier, the lake shaping up to an ocean. Sweeping through his mind like a torrent, dulling his senses and hindering his cognitive performance. He swallowed his grievances, as another harsh knock was delivered to his poor door. It's a wonder it could've held out for so long, he'd figure it would have collapsed on him by now.

Sans wobbled to his feet, his legs weak and sore underneath him, his arm throbbing. He managed to make it to the doorway, arms skirting the wall to help balance. He leaned on the door, grappling on the knob with all his weight, before creaking it open ever so slightly.

Frisk stood outside, face twisted up all unnatural like. A spike of fear lit in his ribcage, as she pushed forward against the door, making her way inside, despite the alarm registering on his face. He fell against the door as it shut.

"What do you want." He asked warily, eyes following her as she paced around the room. Checking to see if she was armed.

"It's a lot nicer in here without the dust." She commented offhandedly. Sans stood straighter, breath evening out, as she sat on his bed with a spring of the mattress, kicking her legs out experimentally. The sounds in the kitchen receded, and he could hear Papyrus climbing the stairs after her.

"Frisk?" he called, before swinging the door open, giving a sweep of the area.  
Seeing Sans up against the far wall, eyes cast downwards as he entered.

"Hey Paps" He mumbled, not raising his head, as Frisk sprang up from the bed.

"What are you doing up here Frisk?" Papyrus asked some sort of strange undertone in his voice. He lowered the spoon he was holding in one mitted-hand, pacing forward to stand next to Sans in a silly sort of way. Frisk giggled. Sans tensed moving to stand in front of Papyrus, raising his head just a little to meet Frisks. His face pasty white, eyes both dazed and piercing, tired, bags deep and purple. Papyrus looked confused at the gesture.

Sans was panicked at the thought of his brother alone with Frisk, why couldn't she have brought some of her friends with her? Now it was a free for all, and he could barely stand up straight. Frisk seemed somewhat hostile, he would've thought she was done from earlier, but maybe she was just getting started, and he could not take much more. She needed to go back as soon as possible, and he would personally bring her if he had to. An old spark flared up in his chest, and he straightened his posture to seem at least a little formidable. Gritting his teeth, anxiety flickering through his unsteady eyes.

Frisk neared, curious. But when she got too close, she could see his eyes start to wander back to her hands, he had cucked out on her, she could see it in his eyes, he was shaking like a leaf the closer she got. She snorted, it figured, he was acting just like he had all those other times, the only reason he was giving us a reaction was because he had it in his head that Papyrus was real. Didn't he know he would just forget it later? There was no use treating him good if he would just forget it later and leave him back to before. Unlike her, she wouldn't forget it. Didn't he know that? He didn't need to be afraid because she wouldn't forget it.

She wouldn't forget like he would,

She snarled, a strange feeling festering in her, like bile, it rose and bubbled in her chest, making her sneer. She wasn't, jealous?

She grits her teeth, before letting up her slightly aggressive stance, casting a quiet glance at the two of them there. She scoffed before resuming her usual performance, that feeling still in her, making her slightly skittish and quiet, as she backed out of the room, throwing a hand up to signify her exit.

"I'll go check on the tea, make sure it didn't boil over," She relinquished.

….

Frisk was seated on the couch, a mug in hand, sipping at it thoughtfully. Her eyebrows were scrunched up in one position, focusing on the static of the T.V in front of her. She didn't seem to be processing anything outside of her own mind. Papyrus sat beside her unsure of what he should do. He waved a hand in front of her face. No result.  
"Hey, Frisk," Papyrus prompted.

She stopped slurping on her mug, trying to hide the look she had on her face, as she tried to cope with Papyrus' annoying presence.

"Hey, do you want me to put something on for you?" He persisted.

Frisk squeezed the mug a little too hard, and it shattered under the force. Hot tea spilling all down her shirt. She clenched her teeth, standing up abruptly, dropping the remnants of the mug on the carpet with the rest of the swill.

Papyrus sprung to his feet in alarm, letting out a little squeak as it dripped down his couch, and onto the clean carpet.

"I-IT'S OKAY, I DIDN'T LIKE THAT MUG MUCH ANYWAY…" Papyrus stumbled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

A knock sounded at the front door, it sounded urgent as it was delivered hastily. Papyrus moved to open it, Frisk staying where she was, her fist clenched around the cracked handle of the cup.

He opened the door to find two distressed looking goat people. Toriel had her eyebrows all furrowed and Asgore was looking at the floor as they were greeted.

"hey, Papyrus.." Asgore said artificially.

"May we have Frisk? There is something she has to do back home." He clarified his voice grave for unknown reasons.

Frisk dropped the remains of the handle to the floor, relief washing over her. Yes, she didn't need to be here anymore, what a relief! She wanted to scream so much, the world was not going the way it was supposed to be to her. It was supposed to be interesting, it was supposed to be bending over backward just so she could get her way. But here she was, seething, and brimming with distaste. These months are long, and these days keep stretching ahead, laying out all sorts of complications, and complexities to her 2D world. All the supporting characters were providing her with a stack of complaints, and things she had to take care of before she could proceed. This was not how the world worked. It was broken.

And it was all Papyrus's fault.

Papyrus was silent as she struts past him, thankful for a golden opportunity to leave this wretched place. What a world! What a boring, stupid, fucked up, know it all of a place to live! There are only some ways to gain favors. Cause an interruption, cause a disruption to its perfect little function. Show the people what living was. They didn't know, they were all fake. FAKE. FAKE, they were all fake people. Nobody and nothing was real. All of it a distraction to the real players. Thanks a lot, for the weed, the spirit, and SANS. Who chose them anyway? What would a world be without her? Would it even exist without her? Course not. The world needed a player to beta it. There wouldn't be anything without her. They should be thankful. They should leave her alone. They should praise her, for not leaving them here to suffer without her. They should acknowledge how privileged they were to have such a caring keeper. She hopped past Papyrus, following Asgore and Toriel to the car. Grinning widely, unable to stop the smile devouring her features, it stretched her face until it looked unnatural, and she laughed. She laughed as Toriel opened the back door for her, her hand shaking as she slid it open.

For some reason, she didn't look at her. For some reason, he didn't pat her head.

For some reason, they looked scared.

….

The car pulled out of the driveway, making his stomach churn. What a sense of normalcy he had developed. Or hadn't developed. It was atrocious, how this was a normal occurrence. What had happened in life before this? What had happened to good, nostalgic times. The times he could barely remember now, despite his age. All a blur of time. It gutted him whenever Papyrus would sing songs of their childhood. He couldn't add to it. He'd just nod. "Aw, sorry I can't remember that." He'd say, watching his brother as he wilted. How could he not remember? It was such an amazing time in their lives, and it was gone now, he couldn't remember how'd they got here. He couldn't recall all the times they'd enjoyed together, and just together. Precious memories, shared between two lonely souls. Two lost souls.

Special allowances, warm and fuzzy memories, childhood trauma, childhood loss, childhood friendships. Childhood. Life. Time. Haze. Death. Death. deATH. DEATH. DEATH. DEATH,DEATH,DEATH,DEATH. Empty. Lonely, lost, sullen, forgetful, dour, depressing, anxious, coward, bastard. The bastard couldn't even remember his brother. The little bitch couldn't even remember his own life. The pansy couldn't even remember a time where time worked. One with consequences and reality. It was fractured, broken, split, over. There was no end to it. There could never be an end to it. He'd just come back. Again, and again, and again, and again, AGAIN. He was dead walking. All because of one, simple, whim. Which starved for more, which then changed into something evil, ravenous, all-consuming. Something that could turn the most innocent little sweetheart, into an insane lunatic killer. Something everyone would think of, how their life could be different if only… But no, they only had one chance, best not dodge it up. Yet when given the power, there is no longer anything to stop you. No consequences. Slowly driving you into madness, into ultimate insanity.

All, because, you were, curious.

If insanity were tangible, it'd be a parasite. Slowly sucking the color out of you, controlling your life, actions, thoughts. Until you were used up. Then it would discard you. And there you are, screaming, screaming, hands shaking as you wash the blood off them in the asylum sink, a guard at either side.  
But the parasite isn't done yet, it laid its wretched eggs in the victims of your endeavors. Now watch as they turn on you, as they can't stop laughing. Watch your own soul crinkle up and fade. Dull red, dull red. Dead red, dead red. You're dead. l

He let out a low moan, whimpers erupting from him sporadically, rolling onto the floor, the door is open. But the real door is closed. As his light laughter raises in volume, hysterical, and hopeless. Hopeless is a word you throw around. Think about it though. There is NOTHING left. Life was a meaningless spiral. His chest was throbbing, his throat was burning, his eyes were stinging. His mind was floundering, there was no sleep to work with. There never would be, he was too scarred. Too scarred, to keep up desperately needed functions. If only he wasn't so frail, then he could be like Papyrus. Up bright and early, at work two hours early. His poor sweet brother, one distant and broken connection. His friends, one old stale distant connection. He didn't know anyone, not even himself. Not even his own goddamn self!

The sunset through his window, beautiful, magnificent color projecting into his room. The house was filled with vibrant orange, and violet, laying itself on top of the grim, and violently quiet household. Not even the old T.V downstairs was on. It remained, deathly quiet. Time seemed, to slip away, sometimes. Wonder why it did that. Sans felt a tugging in the back of his mind. Jumping from the floor hastily, he skimmed his way outside quietly. Feet tapping noiselessly, as he slowly padded through the hall. He laid his arms out on the balcony, there was nobody down there. It was empty. And he couldn't hear Papyrus in the kitchen, either in his room. He placed a hand on the wall, closing his eyes. Nothing. Absolute silence.

A dark worry sprung up in his chest. Frowning deeply, he checked his room anyway. Nothing. Nothing, NOTHING. He slammed the closet door, breathing becoming irregular. FUCK this goddamn house! He raced down the stairs, flinging the door open. The sun was a great deal farther set than it had been earlier. The street was dark, streetlamps dim and unhelpful in the dull half-light. Sans ran around the house twice, nothing. Papyrus didn't work today, and neither did he take a night shift. His job did not even call for the like. He flopped down onto the front steps. His head in his hands, he sighed. Something was wrong, it was so wrong.

Then there was a ring.

Sans perked up. There it was again. Muffled through the door. Sans was in the house in an instant, the door left as it flew open. The ringing stopped. He had missed it. Then it rang once more, having him fumbling around looking for it, finally locating it vibrating under the coffee table in the living room. Sans picked up warily. This was Papyrus' phone.

Ragged breathing, way too close to the speaker.

…

"Hello Sans," Frisk said, her voice off, strange, and strangled. She let out a low hysterical laugh, her breath primarily involved as she choked out the off-kilter thing. It sent shivers crawling up and down his spine as it landed.

"Wh-What have you done?" Sans asked, silencing the part of himself that wanted to scream it.

"What have I done?" Frisk asked incredulously. "It's what they did. It wasn't me, it was their DAMN fault! They read it!" Frisk yelled, her voice strained and breathy. "They asked for it. They did-HAHAHA- It was them!"

"Oh, god, the blood is everywhere!" She wheezed. "It's on my hands… It-It's on my shirt… Why is it so warm?"

"Oh, god Sans! Why isn't it dust! It-it was supposed to be dust!"

"B-but-Ha-It doesn't matter now, does it?"

"All that matters, I've got y-your brother here. That wretched bastard, he was SO annoying, such a pestering, pain in the ass!"

Sans eyes widened, his eyes going dead.

"You should have seen her face… The look of horror in her eyes. The way she screamed… Her eyes, they… and she prayed! She screamed! "OH GOD, Chara, Chara, Chara" You should have seen how it made her bawl!" She mocked. "And she made her cry too! Oh, how she was crying, as I hacked away, h-hacked...You should have seen it..."

"Oh god, Sans…"

"Sans, They're… They're all over.. They're all over the ground… I-I think I'm going to be sick…"

Sans' hand had fallen to the pavement, as he stared. There was an ugly feeling in him. He.. he was...

The constant ramblings had died down, now, only her uneven breath remained.

"Sans, why… Why don't you say anything?" She rasped deathly quiet, her voice was trembling.

"Sans, i-I can't look at them anymore… but they read my book… T-They were, scared of me…"

"But now they're dead."

….

 **A short note:**

 **This shit is free, I'll accept no complaints. Also sorry if this chapter didn't live up to your standards, I got carried away and almost nothing happened. Hopefully, the next chapter will be more eventful hmm? ;) As I explore the depth that has apeared out of nowhere from our young Frisk.**


	8. Don't Think Too Hard

…

 **Nobody is going to stop reading on the eighth chapter just because I warn the "fainthearted" to go faintheart off…(that is what the rating is for)**

 **The themes in this chapter are a great deal more disturbing when you think about them, so my solution is. Don't. :)**

 **(I aim to disturb, please leave your disapproval/feelings of abhorrence below. I get this**

 **strange sort of giggly-fit when I read them )**

Sans let out a shaky breath, it was cold for fall. He could see his breath billow out in a puff of white, swirling until it dissipated. There was a frightening kind of emptiness, and disconnection in him. It all felt, too familiar. Unimportant. It scared him. He was letting himself wear out… encouraging the feeling to overwhelm any motivation. It would be better that way.

His eyes drifted back to Papyrus's cell. It was an old _fossil_ -phone. The only type a skeleton could use, with the whole 'no skin' issue. The 'fossil' thing was purely coincidence, but Papyrus found it amusing when he referred to it as such. A dread started to ebb at his mind at the thought of Papyrus. He'd be okay though, wouldn't he? It didn't matter. Frisk wouldn't do that now, it would pose no tactical advantage, and would make little sense, It would do little other than crush his spirits again. Papyrus was fine... He would be fine… If anything happened… It would just… No. but he'd be haunted. He'd be hurt. Before she rewound. It did matter to him. Papyrus did not need to suffer, even if he wouldn't remember it. Even if it crushed him again, in the process. He had already failed so many times… The least he could do was _try_ to save him, in every timeline. In every life. In every moment where he might come to harm, may that be physical, or mental. He did not like the apathy threatening to overwhelm him, He _needed_ to feel, lest he become an empty shell, with no feeling, and with no memories. A silent pretender, has little reason to exist, he couldn't let himself become that. Sans scrolled through contacts, selecting Undyne's number, and holding the phone up to his head. He _did_ care damn it. It rang five times before she picked up, with a hearty snarl.

"What's up Papyrus?" She asked, he could hear background noise rushing passed her, the sound of a car in motion, and the radio being turned down with a hissed giggle. Alphys was with her, listening to awful pop songs. The thought of them pulling into the Dreemurr household, only to find… Broken bodies… Sickened him, even if he wasn't close with the two of them. Sans distanced himself from the receiver for a second, to release a quiet hysterical laugh… the thought of broken bodies sickened him in general… He'd have to face them too...

"Just me, sorry," Sans sighed, closing the distance once more to speak freely into the speaker.

"Sans?" Undyne gaped, "What are you doing with Papyrus' phone?" She questioned.

"Had to borrow it, I lost mine somewhere. But I'm sure it'll turn up sometime this year." Sans began, and before she could get another word in he continued, not wanting to prolong the call. Anxiety was already thumping in his chest at the amount of time it was taking. "Listen, are you going to Toriel's right now?" He asked, and it was strangely easy to keep his voice casual.

"Yeah? Why?" Alphys chimed, the phone had been put on speaker somewhen while he was talking. Sans fidgeted uncomfortably.

"She said she had to postpone it, had somewhere to go or something.." He lied, biting back horror at his mention of Toriel. Of one of the broken bodies… God… Toriel? Toriel, the goofy one who was obsessed with snails, and making pie out of them…?

"That doesn't sound right… She just called us, a few hours ago.." Alphys said, sceptical, and looking for any traces he was pranking them.

He wishes he were.

He laughed at that, his mind screaming at him for it. How could he at a time like this? But it was necessary. "Aw, come on Alph, I'm not pulling your leg, she just told me…

"ta tell you,

"that she told me, to tell Undyne, to tell you-

-that Asgore told her to tell-me-to-tell-you to tell-" Sans was cut off abruptly.

"We get it Sans!" Barked Undyne, agitated.

"Good." Sans responded, promptly hanging up before they could say their goodbyes.

…...

"Hello? Hello!"

"Unbelievable!" Undyne snorted indignantly.

He stood slowly, stuffing Papyrus' phone in his pocket. Wincing, he hissed as he tried to muster up any morsel of strength left in his body, forcing it out of his already weary bones...With a glitch-stumble he fell to his knees, raising his heavy head to grasp his surroundings. Through his blurry vision he could see the house in front of him.

His stomach squirmed, and he tried to swallow his apprehension. The house seemed to be exerting the air of unease itself, just looking at it… Sans forced his shaking limbs to move, pushing himself up off the lawn and onto his feet.

Sans moved to open the door, to find the door wasn't even all the way closed. He hesitated, before pushing it open effortlessly and peeking in. There was an underlying dread hung in the air… All the lights were off, the curtains drawn… The whole house was shrouded in a blanket of darkness. It was just the perfect conditions, as was the heavy quiet that went along with it. Sans' frown obscured his face, And his eyes narrowed to slits. He padded in lightly, letting the mood wash over him, dread and nausea started to build up incrementally as he neared the end of the entryway, which transitioned into an open living room.

The stench…. It hit him like a smack to a face…

"...O-Oh-god…" Sans choked, He could feel his throat closing up on him, his stomach twisting violently. The sick threatening to rise at any moment, as he gagged, his legs going weak underneath him, collapsing like twigs. Resulting in him falling against the wall, shaking and sweating, as he covered his mouth, his eyes going wide in pure horror….

They were sprawled out on the floor in the middle of the room… their broken bodies in pieces, scattered farther apart than they ever should of… Their innards spilling out in bloody pulps, so unrecognizable, he wouldn't have known who he was looking at if he hadn't any clues… There was an ever spreading lake of crimson obscuring the floor, white fur and torn pieces of cloth scattered in it like driftwood in a still river… "hacking"… a familiar axe, bent out of shape and covered in bright red blood… Bright red... the type that comes only when a vital organ is punctured… G-god… How had nobody heard it? The screaming! It...It couldn't have been quick enough… For it to have gone this far! Their souls had broken, beating in tune with each other to the last horrible second, they had to watch… They had to watch as each other were dismembered… By there own child? Somebody had to have heard…. God… He had never seen anything so graphic before…

Frisk was in the middle of it, she was sitting on a chair, a foot away from the whole scene -How could she bare the stench? The repulsive, unimaginable stench!- her expression was blank, her face mostly obscured by her unkempt bangs, her head tilted downward. When she noticed his presence, she coughed. There was a blood-stained notebook clenched in her hands, she was clamping around it so hard, her knuckles were white with force. She raised her head slowly, focusing her gaze on him.

"Sans," She gasped, shifting slightly in her seat. "Can you explain it?" she asked, in all of a whisper, her young voice wavering with the question. Sans eyes trained on her for a second, but all he could see were the bodies around her. It hurt to look at, so he turned away almost instantly, wincing, and shaking his head as he cursed, unable to grasp how she could just sit there, in the middle of it.

"Explain why… wh-why they can be like that, on the ground…" She pointed as if she needed to be specific. She seemed genuinely spooked at the death around her, like she had not expected the outcome entirely. Sans didn't either, he much prefer it when they turn to gravel… Much less of a mess that way… But the way she had killed them? It was disgusting, putrid, the mess it left behind... Couldn't she have, just stabbed the poor monsters? God, they didn't deserve it… Not this… what she had done to them… This wasn't death… This was bloody torture! Sans was still leaning against the wall, his hand hovering over his mouth. He glared at her tiredly, feeling the disconnection set in. He could not have been more morbidly grateful… that he didn't have to feel the full brunt of the situation…

"Sans, why don't you talk?" She asks again, her eyes wavering over her silent companion. Sans didn't meet her gaze, he stared at the floor, his face falling painfully hopeless. She frowned at the expression, eyes training back down to what he was so persistently avoiding. Suppose, she had silenced him with the… sight… she forced upon him? But they deserved it, they did, they _deserved_ it. She looked at the notebook she was clutching.

Oh… those blood-stains were permanent...

Frisk rose from the floor, her feet squishing as she made her way through the puddle without a second thought. Sans winced at every squelching sound, eyes finally closing, as he grit his teeth, looking farther in the other direction as her feet tramped over the uneven mess. He could hear the distant sounds of snapping, as she stepped on one of their bones in the process. ' _Come on kid, they're already dead…'_ He forced himself to crack his eyes open when he sensed her presence beside him. He stared at the ground so he didn't have to look at her face.

Ah… there were tracks….now…

Frisk stood right beside him, leaning against the wall to match. Sans didn't say a word, as she slid against the wall and onto the floor, her legs sprawled out in front of her as she _sat_ on some of the tracks she had made… She probably didn't even notice. He sighed, joining her, sliding down and ending in a crouch, drawing his legs closer to his chest, and folding his arms out on them, resting his head in the position. He tried his best not to stare too closely at the carnage his friend had been reduced to.

"I don't actually have Papyrus here." Frisk muttered, staring at her blood stained hands contemplatively. She wiped them furiously on the carpet below her after a second of this. Sans let out a long, resigned sigh. His chest shuddering as the breath left him. It figured, he'd assumed that when he'd walked in. He couldn't imagine Papyrus being 'captured' Maybe dusted, but definitely not held hostage. No way Frisk could do that, she didn't have the patience really.

"I just had to get you here, so, you can… C-Can you tell me… Because I d-don't understand…" She started to wring her fingers, as if trying to get a stain off, unseeable to anyone else. "Why I-I can't look… I can't look without, th-this sinking feeling in my chest, Like I've done something… Wrong?" Her voice started to get desperate, as she rubbed her fingers maddly. "B-Because, This has never happened before… they've-they've always been dust... Always dust.." She whispered the last bit. "And they _did_ deserve it…" Her head was sinking further and further, and her bangs began to obscure her face again. "Sans…" She uttered again, she said the name so frequently, it was like a lifeline. "Sans… t-talk to me…" She shuttered. "SANS!" She snapped, frustrated, grabbing his limp hand and holding it up against hers. "Sans, why NOW do they not turn to dust?" She yelled earnestly, her face contorting in moral confusion.

Sans considered her, his eyes sweeping her disposition. Her hand was quite a bit smaller than Sans', her tiny fingers weren't even half the length of his. His face melted into a piteous smile at her confession. Strange for the circumstances… He was such a softie. So much so… He could just disregard everything… all the warning signs... What could he say? They barely fazed him anymore... He shut his eyes, listening to her rhymeless heavy breathing. She let his hand fall, the silence taking root. She sat in it for several confusing stretches of time, the hush only broken by her deep breathing, and his calm ones. She wondered what she had done to him, that had allowed him calm in the wake of all that made even _her_ panic... In the wake of his own potential happiness, laying in pieces on the floor… God, she wonders what the hell she did to him…

The stench had wafted all the way over, and was starting to stir around them. Sans twitched uncomfortably as it reached his awareness. "S-Sans?" She spoke softly. "I-I don't think…. I don't think I like this anymore…" She whispered, her voice hushed and dreary. Sans gave her a searching look, his hand obscuring most of his face. For some reason, she started to tremble… He could feel the intensity of it as she bit her quivering lip. It couldn't have been anything but genuine… He smiled sadly, his hand slipping away face to show his expression. Sans regarded her once more, before leaning forward and hooking an arm around the trembling kid...The kid responsible for so much hurt...The kid who had single-handedly emptied the Underground dozens of times...The kid who had dusted his friends, and his brother too many times to count…. The kid who had broken _him_ , shattered _him_ beyond recognition, one too many times...And he forgave her.

She curled into his fluffy jacket, her eyes wide, and shaken, and so terribly confused…and she gripped him tightly, tears beginning to accumulate, just over the edge of spilling. He did not say a word, only cradled the unstable child in his arms as she shook. His eyes drifted to the murder mere feet away, and he was jaded, disconnected… And it wasn't even for the same old events anymore. He wasn't who he was before… He wasn't 'Sans the wisecracking skeleton' anymore… He was 'Sans the empty shell of a monster, but who gives a shit anyway'©

Even though they were more mangled than a child's old playthings. Even though he'd never seen anything so intense… Yet, his horror had faded, and only a mild distaste remained. He was cut off, the harsh reality was unable to penetrate his mind' barriers. _What if it was Papyrus there?_ He rubbed Frisk's head, fluffing her poofy brown hair, as she began to calm down. _-doubt it would hurt half as much as before...At least he was the only one that had to bare the burden_. Frisk shuddered near his ribcage, withdrawing gradually, as if hesitant to let go. Her eyes were red and swollen around the edges, as she locked her eyes to his.

She smiled, and it reached those red-swollen eyes, lighting them up like a firework, bursting up into the sky and providing serenity to family picnics, and to premature friendly meetups. Lighthearted and warm gatherings.

She didn't know the weight either...Still too naive… too 'innocent' wasn't the term he'd use. She had always had second chances… it wasn't healthy for a kid… She'd just fix it… fix the lakes of bright red fluid… The clumps of used-to-be white fur….The dismembered organs trailing out of shredded skin...The hands, still holding onto each other...The looks of dismay, and relinquished futures still present on their pale lifeless faces, like phantom expressions … He shut his eyes, and laid his head back on the wall, no doubt… no doubt this was only an omen of worse to come… He forgave her… But forgiveness wasn't enough. If that was the case, this would have been over right from the start… No. In the eyes of a child, a confused, and misguided child… Life was only a game... Children… How old was Frisk? Eight? Nine maybe? What a world…

What a goddamn world…

Then there was the noise.

He heard it through the door. It was muffled, but… It was the sound of a car door slamming shut. His eyes shot open. ' _No-No-No-No-No-No-Nonononononononononono-!'_ They couldn't see it, they _can't_ see it! He couldn't imagine…their reactions… _Why hadn't they gone home, like he'd told them to?_ They hadn't been numbed, the full force would hit them truck on the highway. They would fully believe their friends were dead -And why shouldn't they?- Oh god… Sans felt his soul thud in his chest. He could hear them approaching now! Undyne and Alphys were to the door, confusion contorting innocently on their faces at the half open door -But they don't know!- He scrambled off the floor in an instant, slamming into the door with full force, just as they were about to enter the house. Holding them back before they could see!- Oh god! Before they could see it! Don't let them see it!- After he locked it, his hand started to rattle, against his will. He could hear Undyne call out obscenities in confusion and exasperation at the action. The door knob rattled furiously,-Like his hand, it wouldn't stop!- but he held it closed.

" _ **DON'T COME IN!"**_ He warned, reinforcing the lock with his blue magic. He hadn't rose his voice this loud in a long time, and there was a desperation, and resolve leaking out, into his usual devoid mannerisms. He had to keep them out, or Frisk had to erase this timeline, either one would be infinitely helpful, as he didn't want to see their traumatized faces.

"SANS?" Undyne yelled incredulously, put off by his tone, and his presence in general.

"SANS, why are you here? Let us in this isn't funny…!" Alphys added with a nervous laugh.

Sans said nothing more, his teeth gritting as the door began to take multiple hits. "Sans? Why won't you let us in, what's in there?" Alphys squeaked, sounding slightly unsettled, as Undyne began to pick up the pace, growling at the obstacle before her.

Frisk' eyes widened in fear as she watched, her gaze settling on the source of Sans' incistance. Then she let her gaze return to her hands… They were shaking? Like she was scared of something? What was she scared of? What could she be so scared about, so scared even her hands were shaking for unknown reasons? What did her body think she should be scared for? The bodies? Undyne? Whatever it was, it was messing with her head… She wasn't thinking straight… but It was Sans, wasn't it? She was afraid of Sans. Afraid of disappointing him… Afraid he might disapprove… Why was she? Afraid to do anything because of that soft-hearted skeleton? It was because after so long… What made him comfort her, after all she did to him? Why…? Why had he comforted her? Why had he, when she couldn't sort out her thoughts anymore? ' _When she was vulnerable'_ Why, when she was so confused, did he help her? WHy? WHY? WHY?! It didn't make an ounce of sense!

What had he done to her? The feeling in her chest… it thumped, there was a knot in her throat as she fought with herself… That stupid ghost was silent… She was always so smug, but she hardly ever spoke anymore. Frisk grit her teeth painfully, swallowing the knot in her throat. God… Sans shouldn't have caused such a toxic thought, he shouldn't have shown her any regard… He should have cursed at her, screamed at her, anything else...but be so calm, and so goddamn forgiving… And FRISK, Frisk shouldn't have fallen for it. She shouldn't have accepted his forgiveness, his willingness to comfort her… She was weak… And it shouldn't matter to her if it was dust, or if it was blood… It shouldn't be a factor… they had deserved it, they had snooped, and they had figured out the truth… That warranted punishment… surely Sans understands punishment by now? You disobey the natural order, you're cut off… Maybe that's why Sans was so forgiving? Because he knew what they had done, and didn't blame her for it? No… That wasn't true… He was just like that…. Always looking for some sort of sick peace… "I was sorta hoping we could be friends"

What an idiot.

She had to end the situation around her… it made her want to scream, how confused she was! She needed some goddamn space! She felt claustrophobic all the sudden, like the world was collapsing in on her… and it was! She needed to end it. Needed to get out of the house. Away from the smell, away from the skeleton, away from the banging door! She needed to sort out her thoughts…

And she needed to do something… Even if it would disappoint Sans… She needed to break the sick sense of approval he had forced upon her… The need to be on good terms with him….

 _Stupid._

 _Stupid_

 _Stupid_

 _Stupid_

 _STUPID!_

Frisk got up, slipping by without any notice. Her notebook was lodged somewhere she rather not retrieve it… but she pulled it out anyway, listening to the sickening sound of mushed-lungs as she unsheathed the permanently stained notebook from what was left of Asgore… And then slunk off to the kitchen, Eyes narrowing.

And the fireworks wilted…

The pounding increased in intensity, Undyne not relenting to her fate.

"Sans let us in NOW, or so help me I'll break this door off its hinges!" Snarled Undyne. Sans didn't doubt her for a second, But he was not letting them in under any circumstances. His magic held firm against the worn down locking mechanism.

"Undyne...really….I-I don't want you to see this…" He whispered into the door, his voice hushed unnaturally. So much so, he wasn't sure it had carried, until Undyne responded with a barrage of sporadic poundings.

"Just leave?" He pleaded, his eyes shutting helplessly, his voice broken, and genuine.

"No way in hell." Came the response.

Sans sighed, slumping against the door.

"I'm not letting you in." his voice hardened.

There came no response, only angry thundering, pace so quick, you could have mistaken the door for a formidable challenger.

' _She always was stubborn.'_

Sans frowned, hearing something faint behind him. He didn't have time to spare checking it, instead he picked up the strength of his magic, feeling the lock beginning to weaken by the pound. Feeling himself start to weaken by the pound. God… he didn't have the energy for this… He didn't have the energy for any of this…

And he didn't have time to look, before the butt of a kitchen knife connected with the back of his skull.

"Wh-... Fr-Frisk?"

Black teased the edge of his vision, making him chuckle softly. The last thing he saw before he was out, was the cold grimace of his attacker.

"Too good to be true, huh?" He whispered, letting out a faint laugh. Before slumping against the wall, black overtaking him. Smothering him, until he lay unconscious, vulnerable against the freshly painted entryway hall.

…..

Without the added pressure of Sans' magic against the lock, it whined in distress, relenting to the abuse with a violent; _Crrrrrkkkk!_

The door swung open, Undyne and Alphys' weight causing it to fling swiftly inwards, leaving the two in a dazed heap on the tiled floor of the entryway. Undyne shifted to her feet uneasily, her eyes narrowing when she didn't see a defeated door guard in the wake of the collapsed front entrance. Alphys joined her at her feet, seemingly oblivious to the bad feeling stirring around them. Undyne could feel it in her gut. The eerie silence of the once welcoming and light-filled house. Undyne crept forward slowly, fins turned downwards at the seemingly abandoned household. Alphys punched a number into her smartphone, her clawed fingers dancing across the screen in a familiar pattern.

"Sans…?" Undyne called, creeping further along the musty hall, her nose flaring at the awful scent…

Then Undyne stopped dead in her tracks. Her next words swallowed instantly, as she let out a barely audible whimper.

Alphys held the phone up to her ear, taking a few distracted steps toward Undyne.

"Al...phys…" Undyne murmured, her voice unnaturally broken.

"One sec… I-I think I hear it?" She said absentmindedly, not noticing Undyne's shift of character. She followed the sound, her brow knitting together in confusion… If Toriel was in the other room, why hadn't she come to greet them?

Then she found it.

And there it was indeed. Ringing out on the floor. Covered in Toriel's blood. Cracks blossomed across the surface like spiderwebs. Still in Toriel's outstretched hand. The fingers curling around it, limp and lifeless. The color all but drained from the tips, which were coated in dried blood, sticking to the fur in clots.

Alphys screamed, the bloodcurdling thing tearing from her throat almost violently, as she began to shake madly, legs going weak. Undyne shielded her eyes, little too late, turning her away from the sight, and half-carrying her, half dragging her back through the hall. Alphys didn't fight, didn't move, as Undyne struggled to move her. Alphys began to weep, the convulsions ripping through her body in great waves, not even attempting to keep her breathing even. They collapsed together at the end of the hall, farthest away from the living room as possible. But… they could still smell it...

"Huuu-Huuu-HUNdyneeee…..!- H-h-I-...I C-C-Can't-t….O-Oh g-gohhdddd…" Alphys wheezed, letting another scream erupt from her. Undyne winced, falling to the ground by her, her eyes halved and a frown obscuring her features. Alphys curled into Undyne's chest, her back shaking as she sobbed into her friend's mew-mew 2 tank.

"Al-Alphys… Call 911." She managed, her voice dark and urgent. Alphys gave her a horrified look. "I-I C-Can't-I Nononononononononononono….!" She sobbed, fluid seeping out of her mouth, nostrils, and eyes at the same time, her face was a mess. Her voice contorted with disbelief and denial, as it quavered, absolutely refusing to accept the reality splayed before her. Undyne took the phone from her hands gently, tugging when the lizard refused to let it go without a fight. Undyne's expression remained blank, her frown curling tightly when Alphys let out several more whimpers as she yanked the phone out of her clawed fingers in a last resort. Alphys whined, snorting messily, as she clenched onto her shirt instead, the fluid rubbing off unintentionally in the process.

Undyne dialed the number shakily, turning the call volume up, and raising it up to her ear.

"H-Hello? Yes… Uhhh… Our friends… they were… 'attacked'..." She explained, gulping when she couldn't come up with a better word than 'attacked'. "My other friend is here, Oh! And they had a child, her name was Frisk… I'm not sure where she is now… Or if-" She gulped again, not wanting to say it. Not even wanting to think about it. She continued to elaborate with a sickening sort of calm urgency, as Alphys wailed into her shirt, rambling soft nothings in hysterics.

Not too long after, Alphys spotted Sans slumped behind the door. Her eyes widened in relief, and in panic, as she thrashed her way out of Undyne's lap, like an animal would, scrambling over to him frantically.

"Hey! Alphy-" Undyne protested sharply, as she crawled out of her reach. "Oh-sorry- There's somebody else here, our friend, he looks like he's knocked out." She talked her through, the woman on the other side of the call was trying to gauge as much info from her as possible, while retaining calm. "L-Listen? Are you almost here?" She asked, her voice raising in pitch as the stress was beginning to pour out. As the image settled. She would never see them again. They would never… They were still holding hands… Oh god! Asgore… Asgore who had been like a father to her… All that time… He had taken her in, trained her… She broke. Alphys's weary eyes were watching, as she cuddled into sans like a security blanket. The noise made her begin to whimper again, burying her head into Sans' coat, and sobbing raucously.

After Undyne hurled, she gently nudged Alphys, willing her outside. But she was protesting, as undyne tried to pry her away from the skeleton… She screamed, forcing undyne to _tear_ her away forcibly. Half-carrying the lizard out of the house and onto the porch. Away from the horrid sight, and the overwhelming smell, seeming to seep its way into her senses, preventing her from clearing the stench away, and forcing her to continue on with it without choice. The lady on the phone prompted her to check the house for Frisk, to see if she was possibly in the house still. But she didn't mention how she could happen upon her corpse instead. She was good at dodging such words, and implications. But Undyne wouldn't budge. She told herself it was because she didn't want Alphys to be alone… But she _really_ didn't want to come across another corpse… Especially if it was Frisk.

So instead, she hugged Alphys to her side, tuning herself to the sound of her sporadic breaths. And tried not to think about what this all meant for their small group of friends… Even smaller now…

When the familiar sound of sirens began to approach down the street, it was very dark outside. And the whole block had been by to ask already. In fact there was a small crowd just standing there, giving piteous looks and trying to figure out what was going on. Undyne had asked them kindly to give them space, and they stood around the outskirts of Asgore's flowerbeds. They were shooed further when the human version of guards appeared. Undyne and alphys were offered seats in the back of a police car, as well as blankets, as officers inspected the insides of the house, the humans around them ignored as they tried to figure out what all the commotion was for.

Undyne was watching from the window, as Sans limped out of the house. His eyes were halved, and weary. He was under the support of another officer, who was softer in appearance from the others. She nudged Alphys, prompting her ramblings to morph into happy murmerings, leaning in to her, her shaking not letting up.

The man supporting Sans noted the two of them, turning and saying something to Sans, who nodded and said a few words back. Sans broke away from the officer, limping over to the car himself, and knocking on the window unceremoniously. Undyne rolled it down promptly, their gazes interlocking in mutual understanding. The moment was gone in a second, as his lazy, but pointed look focused on Alphys as she nudged her way towards the window, and over Undyne's lap to get a better view of Sans' face, her own face contorting in relief. Undyne didn't mind the least bit… She only felt mildly saddened by Alphys' need to see a familiar face.

"Hey…" He greeted, his humor had all but left him, leaving a drained and empty shell of himself. "They're bringing me in to get a…" He glanced at Alphys's widened eyes warily. "More, uh, 'detailed' understanding of the situation…" He finished, gaze settling on Alphys gently. "Hey," He ventured. "It's gonna be alright, alright?" He reassured, his eyes softening. When neither looked convinced, he withdrew, smiling sadly.

"Try not to think too hard." He suggested, eyes cast downward momentarily, before he padded off to meet the officer he was talking to before. The two of them walked in the opposite direction, and out of her eye's line of sight.

…..

Undyne felt her lip begin to tremble. She bit it hard to get it to stop. Undyne sought out Alphys' hand, grasping it tightly in desperation. Anything to get it to stop _shaking_.

Alphys held her hand back, squeezing it twice. Undyne squeezed back, tears gathering in her eyes as the reality sunk in.

 _There was no going back._

….

 **Note from me to you:**

 **Yello! So I almost mushed this chapter with the last one, but I decided I wouldn't put you guys who've already read the last one through any reading gymnastics. You're welcome, Ao3 is less fortunate… And barren… because I update very scarcely and they've all given up on me… For good reason tho haha…. This chapter is quite morbid, but fuck it. Next chapter will involve less blood, and more DETERMINATION. ;) (- (I try to make things exciting so you don't give up on me also)**


	9. Humor Is The Best Anesthetic

**I think I vaguely recall saying I'd be snappy with this chapter, but I thought I'd put a little more love in it this time. So I can make something I'm proud of, that ALSO as some decent grammar. (unlike chapter six, which was sorta a milestone for me) So enjoy the chapter! Be alert for repetition in events, I didn't have the heart to delete any of them.**

...

Sans rattled around in the kitchen of their apartment. A strange sight to see at the best of times, at the worst of them, well… it was only an indication of the type of guy he was. Or, eh… Skeleton… It took a real kind of integrity to put oneself in that position under such stress. That, or some kind of coping mechanism...

Alphys was curled against her on the couch in their living room. The T.V was on, channel turned to the news. Any news channel really, they were all covering the same thing. There was a human lady, somewhere in her fifties(obviously trying to hide the fact with excessive amounts of makeup) Who was covering a story about two monster monarchs, recently murdered. Alphys gripped Undyne tighter by instinct, her clawed hands almost tearing another whole in her T-shirt. The woman went on a painfully long tangent about the state of the monster communities after the incident. And another equally painful one about how the small anti-monster groups were treating it. Undyne wished they'd just ignore them… it was obvious they were desperate for attention, and the media were only feeding them. Similar stories were all over the web, Undernet, and other news stations. Seems the whole world was buzzing, speculating, and collectively mourning. People attending tributes and concerts. The cities with the most monster populations were overflowing with tourists, and eager reporters. Monsters were erecting a huge tribute to Asgore and Toriel in town square of Ebott city, complete with a myriad of candles, and bright, colorful flowers. Humans who bore no knowing of their impact joining in vigil, to support the monsters, and their former rulers. That was scheduled to take place in a week, one they would most certainly be attending.

Undyne didn't know if she could do it… knowing the horrific way they had passed… The details were currently being explained to her in brisk concise sentences. Summing up the situation almost too quickly, and in the least horrifying way they could manage. Nonetheless, Alphys started shaking, and Undyne felt herself begin to absentmindedly bite her lower lip. Alphys shivered into her, wrapping her arms around her middle, and scooting up closer to Undyne, practically sitting in her lap, her muzzle resting on Undyne's shoulder. Undyne did her best to comfort the lizard, as the lady started to get into the gritty parts of the situation. The investigation which was currently taking place. Undyne balled her fist and curled her fangs at the mention. She wanted them to catch the killer, so she could look at their filthy face, and beat it into a bloody pulp so they could match.

Sans entered their living room with a mug in each hand, another wedged precariously against his ribcage. They were all filled to the brim with golden flower tea.…...The sight made her lip tremble again, in appreciation at the gesture. It was his favorite after all. But the small vulnerable hole inside her was forgotten as the news-woman started to list off further details. Specifically, the suspects. It didn't take long before Sans's name was mentioned, and his picture was promptly shown on the screen next to several menacing looking monsters, and Anti-monster group members. The picture was almost hilariously out of place amongst the rest. His smile stretched earnestly over his face, reaching his eyes, and making him look like the happiest monster in the world. The picture was at least two years old, as Sans looked almost boyish in appearance.

Alphys did in fact tear another hole in Undyne's shirt. Her claws clenching against her, as she curled her face into Undyne's chest, her shoulders begging to hitch, light moaning sobs escaping her in strangled gasps. Alphys tended to grab whatever was close to her, and not let go without a fight… It was hopelessly hard to watch. Sans' eyelights drifted to the lizard. It was a pathetic sight and Undyne knew it. She could sense his damned uneasiness at the sight of them all worked up.

"Heya, why don't we watch something more pleasant?" He suggested lightly, but his words were pointed, as he slipped a disk into their player. Not a question, he felt uncomfortable whenever they would watch the news. He did whatever to chase their frowns away, even cracking totally uncalled for jokes. The nerve of the guy made her laugh despite herself. Turns out the squirt was good for something, after all, there was no way they could've stayed intact by themselves. Alphys would've broken long ago, Undyne unable to keep her spirits up; Alphys couldn't even mention Toriel or Asgore anymore without cutting herself off abruptly.

Sans plopped down on their sofa exaggeratedly, as he handed Undyne her Strong fish mug, and Alphys her mew-mew mug.

"Can't stand that guy on the television, mocking me with his damn smile..." Sans complained facetiously, his voice raised mock-exasperatedly, sipping his tea.

Alphys chuckled, her grip loosening on Undyne as she re-positioned herself in a sitting fashion, her tail curling tightly around her feet. Sans treated Alphys like an adult would a kid, distracting her with humor, anime, and drinks. A sort of positive condescending kind of manner. It was effective and perfected to a point.

Undyne admired him, though the behavior was usually directed towards Alphys, to keep the unstable lizard from falling into misery.

Undyne herself was vulnerable, more vulnerable than she could ever remember being before in her life, and could feel susceptible to the same humor, the same anime, and the same tea. Anything so she didn't have to think about…. No, if you think too hard, it's impossible to tear yourself back out.

The T.V lit up with color, and the opening sequence began to play. Something you could lose yourself in… Something that didn't continuously remind you that your entire world had just been shattered.

Undyne sipped the tea, a silent tear rolling down her cheek at the familiar taste, and the memories that flooded with it.

….

Sans' eyelights rest tiredly on the apartment window. Rain poured down in sheets, hard droplets pelting the rooftop and creating a satisfying crackle. Undyne had fallen asleep at some point while they were watching one of Alphys's animes. And Alphys was not too far from slipping into it herself. Her heavy eyelids drooped, each blink drawing out longer than the last, as she fought to keep herself awake to witness the last moments of the show. Sans exhaled deeply, letting the breath exit slow and even… He could feel his own eyelids begin to sink… Letting himself relax into the feeling, he felt the foreign influence, his thoughts began to slow for once, to muddle together drowsily. He willed it to overtake him. But as soon as his eyes could shut, a sharp knock reverberated through the apartment, jerking him back into consciousness in a matter of seconds. Alphys rubbed her eyes, the sound also shocking her out of her stupor. Sans frowned momentarily. It was time to go huh? He replaced his frown with a reassuring smile, as he tried to untangle Alphys from his arm where she was currently attached.

"H-hey sorry, I gotta go now, try to get some sleep alright?" He said, his voice hushed as to not wake the sleeping Undyne. Alphys watched him alertly, her beady eyes narrowing sadly. He pushed himself up from the couch, trying to rein in his awareness and fight back the sleep that was only moments away from being realized. He stretched, his vertebrae letting out a soft pop at the action. Another knock was rapped on the door, louder this time. Undyne shifted in her spot, rolling over with a groan.

" Huuuhn…?" Undyne maneuvered herself into a half-sitting position, her eye blinking open slowly.

"Oh..." Undyne's expression dropped when she saw what Sans was doing. He was overlaying a heavy blue coat over his zipped-up hoodie. Tossing the hood over his skull, he gestured a vague motion half-resembling a wave. Undyne frowned, the routine familiar to her already. She soon felt struck with another bout of drowsiness, before letting herself doze off next to Alphys' shaking form, arms wrapping around her in an unconscious effort to comfort the lizard.

"Don't worry, I'll come by later, maybe tomorrow if I have any time." He smiled as the door shut on Alphys's scrunched up face.

…..

Sans' smile fell instantly, as his guard secured the collar around his neck, its lights flickering to life with a sharp beep.

"Nice to see you too Prich"

"Suppose I should say 'hello' first." The guard replied curtly, but the faint outline of his eyes rolling was not lost on Sans through the ink of the night.

"Well, it'd make me feel a lot less tense. You treat me as if I'm some kind of a criminal or something!" Sans grinned. The man ignored him. Sans eyed him as he was led down the steep steps to where the car was parked. The man was absolutely soaked, and it made him chuckle. He wore a formal suit, not a single layer between him and the rain beside that. The other dude looked just as drenched, and he couldn't hold back his giggles the whole way home, much to their obvious perturbance.

…..

"SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Papyrus waved in the vague direction of the kitchens, turning to gather his coat from the rack, along with depositing his apron.

"Hey Papyrus, about that..don't bother coming in to work next week…" A voice sounded from the back of the restaurant.

Papyrus turned around, his newfound jumpiness sending a jolt through his ribs. "BUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN WORK THROUGH ANYTHING! DO NOT WORRY ABOUT ME MISS MARIA…" Papyrus combated solemnly, not exactly wanting to be home any longer than necessary…. The investigations were quite extensive, Sans being under constant surveillance, and excruciatingly stirring amounts of questioning. They had made him wear a sensor on his ankle, pinging anyone when he had left the area of the house. Not to mention the magic suppressant… a special accessory developed as a secondary monster handcuff meant to block out a monsters magical energy.

"No Papyrus, we're closing. Nobody will be coming in for at least two more weeks, possibly longer…" The owner had joined him by the door, her wooden spoon still in her hand as she spoke, her voice taking on that of wistful resignation.

"W-WHAT?" Papyrus missed a beat, smile dropping, as it slipped into worry to match his employer's.

"You haven't heard?" She shook her head restlessly, her spoon whipping around in her hand. "There's somebody out there, a murderer, they killed the king and queen, they're killing monsters and humans in Ebbot willy-nilly…" She shook her head again, frowning deeply. Papyrus' face was of pure shock. "Look, Papyrus, I know your brother didn't do it, and my heart goes out to all of you… but you should really stay inside… you don't want it to be YOU wound up dead in an alley..." She trailed off. "And you _definitely_ don't want to be the one who finds someone else dead in an alley…"

"I-I'm sure it was an accident…" Papyrus frowned, his brow bone furrowing in doubt. "Nobody would... o-on purpose…" Papyrus faltered. The cook's eyebrows furrowed similarly, frowning, her spoon finally coming to a anxious halt in her hands.

"Sure Papyrus... but don't come in anyways, You're a good kid… Take care of yourself, and- just try not to be the one on the wrong side of that accident." She sighed finally, willing him off with a short pat on the shoulder, as his ponderous frown turned helpless. "Y-yeah, you too…" He said lightly, his face screwed up in a mix of confusion, worry, and doubt, as he turned up his hood, bracing for the heavy rain outside.

…..

Papyrus squinted, trying to see through the pelting rain. It fell heavily in great waves, like the ocean itself was raining from the heavens. The streets were obscured by the moisture, puddles forming around the corners of streets and splashing whenever cars passed.

"Oh dear…" Papyrus voiced aloud. He stepped cautiously through the rain, each step resulting in the splash of yet another puddle. His coat was certainly not heavy enough to protect him from the onslaught, and underneath it he wore nothing other than an old sweater, and a pair of long trousers. He wasn't cold per-say, but he was certainly very wet. The rain trickled into his hood, dripping down on his skull, tickling his bones and making him shiver in apprehension.

He crossed the street cautiously, intent on avoiding as many puddles as possible. A sudden prolonged honk squealed to life somewhere beside him. Papyrus turned instantly, only to face straight into a car. The car skidded in the rain, its brakes screeching against the puddles; resulting in the car coming to a skidding and lopsided halt right in front of Papyrus. It hit him by the smallest fraction, bumping softly against his hip.

"WOWIE, THAT WAS CLOSE," Papyrus breathed, moving out of the way guiltily, ignoring the rude gesture the driver gave him.

He wandered around aimlessly for a few minutes, sure he had taken a wrong turn in the dim light. The sky was dark and obscured by clouds, but the lights on the lamp posts were not turned on because it wasn't that late yet. This fact made it excruciatingly hard to find his way. His car was parked far down the street and in a cheap lot somewhere. Though Papyrus was fairly certain he had either passed it or gone the wrong way entirely.

There were only trace amounts of life still on the usually bustling street. There were a few humans running down the street, trying to cover their heads with whatever they could spare. But besides that, the streets were ominously empty. Papyrus wasn't scared though. He was certain that if he ran into whomever was responsible for his close friend's deaths, he could reason with them, and possibly get them to turn themselves in; so that Sans would smile genuinely again. No, he wasn't scared in the slightest. The Great Papyrus did not get scared. The Great Papyrus was not crying either.

Papyrus was just about to backtrack when he heard a desperate shout from far off. Papyrus's eye lights widened in their sockets, and he quickly dropped the idea, running towards the sound at full pelt.

"HELLO? WHERE ARE YOU, MY FRIEND?" Papyrus called out, hoping to receive an answer that would lead him to the distressed individual.

"H-help! Papyrus, I'm over here!" Came a young voice, barely audible over the pelting rain. Papyrus pinpointed the location down an alley. He ran down it, skidding to a halt as he reached the young voice's owner.

"F-FRISK?" Papyrus' voice wavered, his eyes widening in shock.

…

The car pulled into their dark neighborhood. The rain still pounded down viciously, causing all the neighbors to retreat inside their homes. Sans felt a sort of relief when he spotted his house among the crowd, sighing slightly as he was gestured out of the car.

The two guys assigned to him weren't all that bad, it was actually quite riveting having such indifferent guards. 'Cause, whatever crap you pulled, no matter how childish, they never broke their straight-faced stoicism. But he was sure they found him charming, he just had to get them to show it. That was his ultimate goal. That, and diverting himself from this sickening feeling festering in him.

The feeling grew the longer the timeline stretched, it was so flimsy and heart-breaking. And it was real problematic for him because it just seemed to keep going, making him think goofing off like an irritant slacker wasn't really the best idea.

What could he say? It's a bad habit by now. Sometimes those smiles start feeling a whole lot more fake than he tricks himself to think. They can flip on like a switch in his mind when a timeline turns sour, especially this one, because of all the nervous tension building up. It didn't feel too good to be cast out by your own friends. But it seemed apparent with him walking around with that collar, skirted by two guards at all times, and constantly being covered on the news, that of course he was guilty. It's the sort of, 'hear and instantly believe' mentality that plagues both species when it comes to the blame game. Of course, it did make considerable sense given his lack of a solid story. Because why the hell was he knocked out mere yards away from the scene anyway? Most people he knew would answer something along the lines of 'it was the murderer' or something, but Sans did not claim to have seen who did it, so that possibility was usually doubted.

His head hurt even more than usual when he thought about it, and there really was no need, so he found himself taking the situation altogether less serious than he should be….Also, that thing about the medication he took really didn't help his case. But it sure did help his pounding headache, so his case be damned.

Sans watched as his guard procured a house key from somewhere in his coat jacket pocket. He refused to hurry, stubbornly trudging through the rain just to seem white-collar. He spared no time unlocking the thing quick as possible, looking as if he was about to enter. Sans grinned, stepping inside, and holding the door closed; like a prick.

"Sorry Prich', I think I have some time alone, the agreement says six to nine I believe. 'Sides, You'll track mud!" He winked, cherishing the look on the man's face, as he struggled to look professional, clenching his teeth almost unnoticeably.

He watched from a crack in the door, as he returned to his car obviously not in the mood to stand in the rain any longer.

He was waiting for Papyrus to berate him for being insensitive, but when nothing came he was concerned. Sans looked around the house, dumbfounded to find a distinct lack of Papyruses.

"Uh… Papyrus?" He called, sitting in still silence for far too long after the utterance was carried through a worryingly empty house; bouncing off the walls and echoing back to him ominously.

Sans shook his head, another uncomfortable feeling welling up inside him. He didn't bother checking Papyrus' room this time, he wasn't there. He wasn't in the house at all. He should have been home from work by now, he always was, on the dime, every day without fail. Sans glanced at the sensor around his ankle, frowning at its hinderable existence.

If Papyrus wasn't here, then where was he? His first instinct was to call Toriel, but he found himself laughing out loud after he had already tapped in the beginnings of a number. "Stupid," overall, it wasn't funny, not in even a tiny inkling, but laughing it off was the only way to forget the occurrence entirely, so he did.

He called Papyrus himself, stunned to find that he didn't pick up within the first two rings. Actually, he didn't pick up at all. The beeps faded out, and his Soul beat started to quicken in response. "No..no...no… not again…" He mumbled, running a hand across his face anxiously. He sat there, massaging the bridge of his nose before he got common sense to actually move.

He had this feeling ever since Frisk hadn't returned. The overall air was uneasy and he was just waiting for her to pop up sooner or later. Though, a month later and he remained uneasy, his expectancy only setting him on edge and doing zero good for him so far. Hopefully, he was just being paranoid, but with his luck; his gut feelings would prove to be true for the hundredth time over.

Just for insurance, so that he wouldn't be sabotaging himself for nothing he decided to call his remaining friends just to check. He didn't expect either to be awake, so when the phone rang out twice he wasn't particularly worried. Just semi-guilty that he would be disturbing them and possibly cause them to stress even further. But he had to be sure. He had to be damn sure… because he didn't exactly want to witness anything 'graphic'. So essentially, he was putting it off. Another bad habit.

"Hullo….?" Rasped Undyne, her voice rough from sleep.

"Heya fish, uh… You haven't by chance seen Papyrus around have ya?"

"No." She was near exasperated by the mere question.

"Oh. Sorry for waking you then."

"Is that it?!" Undyne prompted. Sans held the phone away from him, making a face similar to a grimace.

"Well, he hasn't c-come back from work yet-"

"I have a hard time believing that! Not once has he ever been late to anything!"

There was an audible struggle for power, Undyne hissing as the phone was wrenched from her hands.

"Did you say Papyrus was missing?" Alphys asked, obviously she had been listening in to what Undyne was saying.

"Yeah… I thought he might have gone to visit you g-guys," Sans replied.

"Maybe he got caught up in traffic, or maybe…" Alphys quieted instantly. Sans began to fidget with his fingers when she did not continue, filling in the blank with all the possible words she was avoiding saying.

"I think… I think I'll go look for him. You guys should stay inside, I don't think it's s-safe to be out there right now," Sans didn't think Alphys would finish her sentence anyway, unspoken tension bouncing between the line.

"But w-we can help you, Sans! Undyne seems very worried, and I'm sure it's k-k-killi-" Alphys broke off. "-eating at you too…"

Sans ignored the returned stutter, he ignored the word she was choking on. "No, don't risk it,"

"Wait! Sans, how are you gonna get away,? Aren't you… em, 'stuck'...?" She asked. Sans laughed at her to ease the tension. Not exactly certain where it had come from… But she only seemed to tense. "Sans…?"

"I've already escaped, I'm on the run from two dozen elite guards, don't worry 'bout it." Sans grinned, not having to hope she wouldn't push further because he interrupted her next words as he hung up.

The device was tricky, he picked at it for a bit, alarmed when it decided it didn't entirely agree; harsh beeping erupting from it angrily. "Ok, geez, no need to get your panties in a wad…" he murmured absentmindedly, managing to pry a slick piece of metal from the outside, fiddling with the insides vainly, trying to see if he could provoke some sort of change. Eventually, he gave up, content with the knowledge; if he ever got back here, that he would most definitely be found super extra guilty, and not just normal guilty.

Sans had barely entered, but he promptly backtracked. Re-doing up his heavy coat, zipping it up to his chin so it wouldn't blow with the wind. He slid back on his shoes, not bothering tying his already wet and dirty shoelaces, condemning them to further abuse.

He cracked the door open again, peeking out to asses the situation. If Sans wanted to get past them, he would have to use the element of surprise, it was his best bet. The car was just out by the street, his two guards hadn't strayed from the vehicle, probably in hopes of eventually airing out with the heating system. His neighborhood luckily was a hassle to navigate. Since they were on the corner, he could probably turn a corner and lose them if he played it right. He clicked his teeth together once in a nervous tick, steeling himself.

In one fluid motion, he flung the door open. Feeling the heat instantly set in as he pelted past the car as quick as humanly(monsterly-?)possible. Not even sparing a glance behind him when he heard the sound of a car door fling open, snapping with a popping sound due to the shocked force applied to it.

Sans rounded the corner, clenching his eyes shut and feeling himself begin to glitch again. But it was burning, searing at his soul as he tried to will it out. It intensified, a fresh wave of static obscuring his sight. He let out a hoarse sob, as it licked at his very culmination, the glitches tearing through mercilessly as the collar tried to suppress them.

"Damn it!" He snarled, thrusting himself against a nearby brick wall, the glitches picking up only to falter once more. He heard the patter of feet against puddles now, every step echoing in his skull. Tap tap tap… tap tap… tap…

"SANS!"

The glitches overtook him, stabbing his soul until tears pricked the edges of his eye sockets.

The two men reached the dead end late, gazing at the brick-patterned wall. And the emptiness that used to be Sans.

"Well, shit."

…..

Frisk looked awful. She wore only a threadbare sweater, utterly soaked and useless hanging on her frame. Her pants were torn and muddy, some sort of fine white crystals clung to her clothes, along with a dark black substance; that if he peered close enough gleamed a dull red. Her hair was ratty, it looked unwashed and tangled. And blood seeped from several unhealed cuts adorning her arms and face.

The kid who had yelled was pinned against the wall. Papyrus identified him instantly, he was the monster kid that used to live in Snowdin town with him. He was breathing heavy as Frisk closed in on him, she had something small in her hand; covered from view with her sleeve.

There were bruises all down the kid's leathery skin, and a terrified expression gracing his face. "P-Papyrus!" He wheezed, his eyes wide with unspoken pleas.

"Oh golly, uncle Papyrus, you haven't perhaps seen Sansy around, have you? I can't seem to find him, for the life of me!" She snickered darkly "Or of anybody else" She waved around the thing once hidden underneath her sleeve, it gleamed as the street lights jumped to life, casting long shadows that sprung from the tips of their forms.

The monster kid trembled, as she held the knife up to get some sort of absurd point across.

"Wha- FRISK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PLEASE, BACK AWAY FROM THAT MONSTER, HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!" Papyrus pleaded, a sort of realization dawning on him, which he tried to ignore, so he could focus on deterring her from what she seemed to be threatening.

"No, Papyrus, you don't understand. This monster _did_ do something wrong." Frisk reassured resolutely, her eyes hard. She waved the knife at him accusingly, Papyrus jumped, stumbling forward a bit in reflex. Frisk shot him a warning glare, making him stop dead in his tracks, sucking his breath in, dread blossoming behind his eyes.

"Don't you remember "Paps"?" She questioned, her voice sick with fake genuinity that Papyrus failed to detect. "There's a murderer on the loose, and here he is anyways! Sneaking out of the house, just to see what "The Great Papyrus" was doing!" She 'tsk'ed her tongue, shaking her head. "He could get hurt! I'm only concerned he might run into them, and end up getting dusted!" She blinked innocently at Papyrus.

Papyrus shook his head, it sounded genuine but he knew it was a trick… the evidence was clear, and right in front of him… "HUMAN, I'M AFRAID YOU MAY BE HEADING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH, YOU DON'T NEED TO HURT ANYBODY! I'M SURE MY BROTHER WILL FORGIVE YOU, IF YOU JUST-"

"No. Nononono…. Don't say _that_ again, Dammit!" She shut her eyes tight, spitting the curse out harshly. " Your _brother_ won't forgive me, not anymore, not if he knew the amount of love I've gained…" She grinned widely. "But I don't need him to forgive me, I don't need YOU to forgive me!" She snarled.

Papyrus frowned, his smile tugging down into concern. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS FRISK?" He asked, so genuinely confused about why anyone would ever want to do such a thing. He could imagine, a dozen other families, going through the same as his was, a collective of misery… Families torn apart, lives ruined, potential smashed…

"ARE YOU LOOKING FOR MY BROTHER? IS THAT ALL IT IS?" His voice rose higher in pitch, as he ventured to imagine any reason.

"Sansy is easy, he comes and goes predictably, I could find him any day. I just have to make him see _me_." She laughed again, "I have to prove to him that I don't care, that I don't care if he forgave me for killing mom and dad." Her eyes were wide and manic, her grin stretching madly across her face. Papyrus gasped.

""LOVE, too, is an acronym. It stands for " **Level of Violence**." A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others."" Frisk recited with pinpoint accuracy, her voice deepened in an imitation, that would almost be funny if not for the circumstances.

"And it _is_ easy, it is _so_ easy…" Her face calmed, a more blank look gracing her face before she leaped into another tangent. "The more humans and monsters I kill, the likelihood of him noticing without me telling rises." A faint smile returned, shadowing the old one mildly. "I call it the "Law of Conservation Of Mass Murder", It's a universal guarantee to draw him out." She snickered at her own joke, even though it didn't make much sense.

"He thinks I don't have it in me, hell, I thought I didn't have it in me." She continued to ramble, even as Papyrus was silent, watching in shocked consideration. "The surface is a tricky thing, I don't know how, maybe Sans could explain it, but only a spare few monsters end up dusting anymore. The vast majority of dead monsters so far, have just up and collapsed, leaving bloodied corpses behind, the slobs." She snorted, all too amused with herself.

"But the thing about LOVE, you would not believe the amount of it one human can produce! So when you've killed a few, it all starts to pile up, beyond my very imagination, beyond what I thought was the maximum!"

Papyrus was starting to feel his bones clack together quietly, the sensation was ultimately foreign to him, but the way she continued to talk, it sent shivers crawling up his spine. Papyrus always thought, that Sans was her favorite, and it only ever made him feel slightly jealous… But what she was describing, it was new, Papyrus didn't understand half the things she said about him, but it was slowly starting to dawn on him. Frisk and Sans had always been hiding something. Frisk had always been _obsessed_ , her desperate need for acknowledgement knew no bounds. Sans had known too. Sans had known who had killed their friends, and had taken the brunt of the blame anyway. Where was he now? Could he possibly have noticed the deaths like Frisk had wanted? Is this what had been making him act so different? Frisk' 'obsession'?

Papyrus couldn't approach, or Frisk would kill the monster kid. She would KILL him. She had KILLED others.

"P-Papyrus! Please, I don't want to die…" The kid gushed frantically, as Frisk' speech started to turn darker.

"Oh! Uncle Papyrus, save him! He doesn't want to die!" She mocked cruelly. The kid began to break out into tears, his face becoming a mess. He dare not speak, too afraid Frisk would cut his throat out, as the knife was thrust closer to his face.

Papyrus' features contorted in helplessness, his eyes focused on the scene with fearful intensity. "P-PLEASE FRISK, DON'T HURT HIM…." He begged, his voice raw and full of apprehension.

"Give me a break, you outspoken mutt!" She snarled, the sound deep and menacing as it left her throat. She watched his expression break as she leaned in closer, teasing the blade on the edge of his skin lightly. The lizard trembled, breathing erratically, eyes cast down at the blade as it grazed his neck. Blood trickled from the edge of it, making the boy choke out a gurgled scream, his chest heaving in protest.

"FRISK! DON'T!" Papyrus screamed, stumbling forward and crashing into her with full force.

She squeaked in surprise, falling to the ground as Papyrus overlayed himself on top of her. She struggled to breathe, trying to heave a breath in vain, due to the weight applied to her lungs. She choked out a few vowels of protest, her voice hoarse. "P-phhupyyyrssss-gehht-offa-me!" She choked, kicking out with her feat frantically.

She managed to drag herself out from under him, mewling like a kitten caught under a blanket. But in the time that it took her, it was opportunity for the monster kid to flee. The alley was empty save for Frisk and Papyrus, both of them breathing deeply with shock and exertion.

Frisk snarled, her voice deep and unnatural "Papyrus…" She scowled harshly, pure loathing coating her rough voice. "I've always hated you. Sans always seems to care so much…" her eyes left him for a second. "It'll be a pleasure killing you for him again. Then maybe he'll finally stop worrying about you." She snarled "You don't even deserve it! You haven't done anything!" She seemed to be distraught with something. But that thought was quickly diminishing, as Papyrus saw her scowl grow manic, stretching in a frightening sort of way. "And, while you do, you'll have helped me prove a point," the laugh rippled through her, and it seemed to never stop…

Papyrus watched warily for only a second longer, before pelting out of the alley at full speed, using the sudden act of madness to his advantage. The voice of his boss was echoing through his skull. He didn't want Sans to find him dead in an alley. He couldn't let Sans find him dead in an alley somewhere… Just so Frisk could prove a point?

He ran straight into a man before he could round the corner, they collided with a mighty "oof".

"Papyrus?!" The man exclaimed.

Papyrus blinked, disoriented. He recognized this man… It was Sans' guard! The one he was always talking to! The monster kid was at his side, shivering violently, his neck was still bleeding, the blood mixing with the murky rain, and dribbling down his shirt in a pink stream.

"Papyrus!" the kid beamed from ear to ear, despite the blood still flooding from his wound. "That was so cool!"

…

"Papyrus! Papyrus?" Sans found himself grinding his teeth again, they slipped and clicked in an uncomfortable sounding way. He was starting to become miserable in the downpour, it made the city an almost unbearable place to be. The number of actual people around seemed to be dwindling, he had not even seen so much as another monster yet. And here he was, trying to find the loudest monster in the underground, with still zero luck.

Unfortunately for him, he also happened to be in the way of a car, that seemingly came out of nowhere. He dodged at the last second, his soul pacening rapidly as he swerved to the left impossibly. The car seemed to slow, and he could almost make out the driver, but it went on its way before he could see. Other than that, the street was completely barren.

He thought he heard a noise down a side-street. A rustling, or shuffling, several clanking noises reverberating through the street calling his attention. He followed it instantly. The culprit was a monster around twice his size, maybe a foot shy of Papyrus' height, but at least two Papyrus' broad. He was a regular drunkie at Grillbys. In fact, that's where he stumbled out of now, his tail swishing between his legs as he drunkenly regarded the mess of trash cans he had knocked over in his haste.

"Hey buddy, you happen to have seen Papyrus around anywhere?" He asked uselessly, it was obvious the dog had been nowhere but getting wasted, and Papyrus surely would not have traveled within a five-foot radius of the establishment left to his own.

"Huh?" The man slurred, turning to face him, his face half annoyed, half totally far-gone. Sans frowned, resolving he should probably leave now, he was only stalling once again. The same car from before drove by again, at a slow pace this time. Sans' eyes flickered back to it suspiciously, but he really didn't have time.

"Sannss 's that you?" The dog barked incredulously, snapping Sans' attention back to him.

"Yeah, but I'm a bit tied up at the moment. You'll have to wait a little longer and maybe I'll throw you a bone," Sans cut the conversation off right where it was, moving to exit the small street. Though the beefy hand that shot out gripping his wrist tightly seemed to have other ideas.

"Hey, 'Sans' I've been seeing you on the T.V a lot recently," The dog unfortunately bit, despite if the bone was offered. His voice was full of the usual drunk husk, but there was something else down there. A sort of hatred he could feel emanating from the pup in waves.

"What can I say? I've got a face for the movies." Sans replied, though provoking the man didn't seem like a very good idea, given he was unable to use any magic without incapacitating himself in the process.

"You think it's funny?!" He barked harshly, making Sans wince.

"No. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have joked." Sans tried to release himself from the dog's grip, but the paw refused to budge.

"Do you have any idea the pain you've caused us? Do you really think sorry is enough?!" The tone was eerily, and painfully familiar. Sans' eyes diverted downward instantly, his humor retreating. The accusation stung, but he had to go and find Papyrus. It was probably Frisk, and he was almost certain she didn't have any intentions of aborting the timeline anytime soon. Not only that, if Papyrus wasn't home half an hour ago, there's likelihood he had already missed him altogether. And there was almost every possibility that all that was left of him was a pile of broken bones….

Sans felt a spark of worry in his soul, only making him want to humor this guy because then he could put it off longer. Maybe even, the man would crush his fragile soul and leave him to die soaked, cold and alone somewhere with no one to miss him; because there was nobody left.

Stupid. Selfish. But all around enticing.

The rain picked up, pelting down harder. The wind flattened his hood to his skull, covering his face further than he already was.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but you're making a mistake." Sans shook the thoughts out of his skull, resolving to not wallow in them further.

"A mistake? Do you think the king is content accepting that it was just a mistake!"

Sans felt the paw around his wrist tighten and twist gradually, and he let out a surprised hiss of pain, feeling the bone begin to collapse under pressure. His memory began to spike, the sensations of his opposite wrist breaking shooting through his skull. But it was so much worse this time. The heavy paw took its time, calculated strength making it as painful as possible; as opposed to Frisk' sudden outrage, ripping the bandaid straight off. His breathing picked up helplessly as he stared into the man's eyes, they were cold and unstable. He clearly didn't know the amount of harm he could be doing in his fit of hatred. But he clearly didn't care.

Sans tried to twist out of it, pulling out of it with all his strength. But all this achieved was him looking like some sort of skittish child, frantically kicking out on the wet ground for footing. Turns out all of his strength accounted for nothing without his magic.

The dog snorted at his futile attempt. He didn't seem to draw any sort of doubts from his lack of ability to protect himself. "I can't believe a runt like you killed king Asgore! What a fucking joke, you dirty little maggot!" He released his grip, sending Sans tumbling to the ground with a sharp push.

Sans pulled himself from the street shaking, feeling shame burning all down his bones. Pathetic, utterly pathetic. "Do you talk to your mother that way?" Sans quipped, wiping the side of his mouth with his sleeve.

"Who said you could get up you pathetic whelp?" The dog snarled, lashing out with another blow, which Sans took this time, coughing as he slipped on the puddles, falling backward a few paces.

"I can smell your putrid alcohol breath from all the way over here, fucking drunken bastard!" Sans spat, glaring as he coughed out a small amount of blood. It did not feel too good getting pummeled like some sort of punching bag to let out pent-up anger on. He shouldn't have to take this shit for Frisk. He shouldn't have to be afraid to walk down the streets of his own city, because of her fucked up choices!

"Why don't you grandstand somewhere where somebody gives a shit! Go hobble off to the next happy hour, and whine about all your pussy little problems, when the whole of monster species has taken the blow!" Sans hissed, his flippantness discarded for an accusatory snarl.

The dog looked far from baffled, instead he bared his teeth, a growl escaping his readied maw. "Like you know anything! You. fucking. murderer!" The words escaped with the growl, jumbled and cold.

"Yeah, real original, like I haven't heard that before! Fucking kill me then! Cripple me so I can match!" Sans beckoned, practically fuming, feelings he didn't even know he had, flowing out like a dam was broken.

"Not like it would be. too. hard. anyway!" Sans glared deftly into the pup's cold eyes, daring him, fucking _daring_ him to try.

"SANS!" The high pitched yell came as a surprise to both of them, their argument forgotten for a half second, as both canine and skeleton turned their heads to view the culprit of the shout.

"SANS!" Alphys shouted again, her short legs working on over-time as she ran to join him.

"Alphys? What are you doing here, I thought I told you not to come!" Sans felt the dread offset him.

The dog didn't look too bothered by the addition of another person, his face was dark and unamused. "I'm not opposed to beating you up in front of your little girlfriend." He snarled, his paws twitching.

"N-No! We're not a-! I have a girlfriend!"

"Get out of here Alphys." He frowned, disheartened that she failed to see the severity of the situation.

Alphys's eyes settled on him as he spoke. Her eyes widening when she happened to see his expression.

"Are you hurt?" She gaped, stepping forward a step. Sans recoiled, stepping back a step in sync with hers.

"I'm fine." He smiled, holding his hands up to ward her off. "Now go, unless you wanna see this guy beat me up. I'm afraid that might be a little traumatizing, for both you and me." Alphys looked kicked, like she was about to cry again. "Hey, don't worry, just go get Undyne, I'll be fine," He reassured.

"NO, I won't. You've got the collar on, how are you supposed to protect yourself?" She accused firmly, refusing to leave, much to his dismay.

"How cute, the murderer has an accomplice." The monster commented, after several moments of silence on his part.

Alphys's eyes widened, making Sans wince. The dog barked something, summoning his magic around him. A flurry of blue daggers shot across the clearing, filling the dim street with blue light, which reflected on the pools of rain. "This 's for my "pussy problems"!" He slurred again, lurching a paw in front of him, and sending three flickering daggers straight at Sans. But they ultimately were doomed to miss, the initial target standing dumbfounded as they whipped past his head, straight towards Alphys.

Sans scowled, sliding in front of her in a confusing flash, his eyelights flickering as he drew out of his magic. He held in the whine of pain, bearing through the assault on his soul. It began to burn again, but he managed to muster a semi-solid bone, bringing it up to block the barrage in three seconds that felt like a whole lot longer than they should have.

As the bullets collided, he winced. His soul exploded with pain as each dagger thrust into the flickering bone bullet. Eventually, it ended; having him falling to the ground in shuddering pain.

"Let's see you block this one!" He followed six more daggers circling the space around his paw.

Sans braced for it, expecting to hear Alphys's pained scream. But nothing came. Alphys did make a noise though, a sort of strangled gasp. Sans lifted his head, only to see the bullets had dissolved. The dog's face was shocked, his muzzle agape, his eyes full of terror.

He coughed out a mouthful of blood, wavering a bit, before falling face forward onto the ground in a heap. Across his back, stretched a nasty wound, blood oozing from the cut unsparingly, creating a pink pool as the rain distorted it. Sans started, unable to move. Alphys backed away, her eyes widened as she saw who had done it.

"Alphys. Get out of here." Sans murmured softly.

She did.

 **...**

 **NOTE:**

 **In which the brothers skeleton cannot avoid cars for the life of them**

 **The two perspectives are not happening at the same time, just to alert you.**

 **I edited all of the older chapters, they should be much better. I replaced the first scene in the first chapter.  
**


	10. Stolen Like Happiness So Often Is

Alphys scurried across the outskirts of the road, bouncing over puddles and tromping right through others as her breaths came in labored gasps. She had not run this fast in ages, her legs were burning with effort, her throat dry despite the current weather. She skipped along the sidewalk, twisting another corner, her stomach twisting along with the motion; afraid that with every rounded corner, and forked road she was sure to forget the way she had come. Forget the way back. Forget, so that she hadn't ran off to get Undyne, that she had abandoned her friend. She had abandoned Sans, now anything that happened would be her fault. She let out a sob, adding a tightness to the soreness of her throat so she felt more and more miserable as the water finally soaked through her thin improvised jacket, and through her undershirt. Soaking her to the bone. How fitting.

Alphys tripped on her own feet, her features twisting in instant dread as she plunged. Before she could taste the gritty pavement, a scaly hand jerked out, catching her by the shoulders. Alphys tumbled into her with the left-over inertia from her fall, ramming one of her head spikes into her stomach. Undyne didn't even wince, probably those rock-hard abs at work.

"Alphys?! Why are you running so hard, did you find that alley Sans was in?" Undyne asked, grabbing one of her shoulders and pulling her away from her torso so she could make eye contact with the short lizard. Alphys's face screwed up, her eyes averting to the ground, distraught.

"Undyne…" Alphys' eyes filled with tears for some reason, causing Undyne to grit her teeth, her gaze sharpening.

"What happened?" Undyne asked, her voice hard and more commanding than she would like it to be. But it was just a habit, her captain like reflexes kicking in.

"It's Frisk! Frisk-F But sh-she… U-Undyne… sh-she…" Alphys had started to tremble in her grip, her shoulders hitching with hiccups.

"You found Frisk!? Where was she?" Undyne interrogated sharply, trying to bury her initial shock and relief at the info. She shifted the umbrella she was holding to her other hand, pressing Alphys into her only slightly damp sweater in a calming manor, knowing she was usually more likely to speak clearly if she was being comforted. Alphys shuddered into her, struggling for a second, before easing back into her reluctantly, not reciprocating the half-hug. Undyne rubbed her back, but Alphys seemed to be in a hurry, not exactly appreciating the comforting as much as she habitually would. Frisk had been missing for weeks now, nobody had seen her up until this point. Undyne could barely stand wondering what she had been doing all this time, alone and parentless, probably more scared by their deaths than anybody else. Undyne sneered. She would make whoever did that to that poor kid suffer.

"N-No Undyne you don-don't understand!" Alphys scrambled in her arms, surprising undyne mildly.

"Alphys, please, I need you to tell me," Undyne prompted her, gazing into her eyes pointedly.

"U-Undyne! She killed somebody! S-Sans is still there!" Alphys clenched her eyes shut, yelling the words like she had finally managed to get them out, renewed tears streaming from her eyes as she buried her head into her hands, sobbing and shaking in the rain seemingly unaffected.

Undyne went quiet, her grip faltering so the only thing keeping her arms around Alphys was Alphys herself. Alphys escaped her easily, frantically looking around as though if she stayed any longer something terrible might happen. "P-Please Undyne! I-I don't want to l-lose…" She gulped, eyes averting to the wet sidewalk. "I don't want to lose somebody else..." She slumped, her stout form hugging itself into a small little ball of weakness.

The silence that followed alongside the rain was deafening. It wasn't the silence itself that was heavy, it was the source of the silence that was. Undyne felt her lip curl, her teeth clenching, creaking against each other in their infinite sharpness. " _ **What.**_ " the sound was guttural and infused with hatred. Undyne's face was tilted towards the ground, but the tight grimace that stretched across her face was clear in the black of the night against the street-lamps. Her hands were clenched, her fins drooping downwards with her glare.

The unspoken truth that came with what Alphys had just said was clear. Clear as fucking crystal.

Undyne's face snapped up, her expression screwed up in anger. She roared the betrayal out, summoning a spear to her hand and plunging it into the ground. The spear connected with a puddle and ran straight through the pavement underneath, sparks flying from the contact.

"Come on Alphys, it's time I finally return the favour for the murder of Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr!" She snarled, her teeth stuck clenched in an unnatural smile. Alphys nodded weakly, reacting little as the fish woman started running in the direction she came from, dragging Alphys by the hand.

When they finally rounded the last corner, they were greeted by an empty alleyway. The lights from the surrounding establishments had been snuffed out. Bars were present on many of their windows, and chain locks secured to their doors. A muffled tune and the light sound of laughter was distant, originating from the main road where most of the successful businesses were nestled. leftover water droplets bounced against the puddles on the ground, falling from the roofs of the narrow fitting buildings. Luckily, the rain had ceased, but the remnants remained rendering the city soggy and miserable.

Alphys sagged, her heart dropping. A small pile of gritty dust was the only indicator that anything had happened in the alley. Alphys gulped. The dog monster who'd attacked them had fully disintegrated into dust, he must've not eaten much human food. Probably one of those monster nationalists - they weren't exactly a violent bunch - but this one had been alcohol addled. Alphys pitied the pile of dust, and the monster it had been only an hour earlier. Nobody would find his dust, most of it was already spread across the street, or flooding down the gutter. This monster would become one with nothing but dingy sewer water, and the soles of the people who unknowingly trample his remains.

Undyne was dead silent. Alphys likened her to her earlier state, stricken silent and stock still, but unable to break that composure so carefully kept. The fish lady's fins turned street-wards, the only physical cue that anything was amiss to her in that moment stood next to Alphys watching the dust muddy further.

"Was that..?" Undyne asked quietly, turning towards her companion with a look that pleaded it to be contrary.

Alphys melted at the look, eager to supply the words that would wipe away that dread from the warrior's face. "No! No! T-There was another monster here with us, he was attacking Sans and me when I got here- b-but… Frisk…." she trailed off, unable to complete the link, letting the syllables hang in the air for Undyne to pick apart in her mind.

Undyne's face contorted in thought, in _anger_. The name brought with it the most primal feelings the fish could feel. _Animosity_. The urge to return in full every ounce of pain and suffering dealt and then some. _Confusion._ How could a kid, a child, a twerp, have any capacity for murder in their soul, and how did it get there? _Betrayal._ Traitor, scum. A kid pretending to be their friend without even an ounce of regard, turns their back and kills their parents, kills the joy of living instilled in them, kills that which she had contributed to. Brings such happiness, only to rip it away without regret.

Undyne's shoulders released their tension, sighing lowly in relief at the lizard's info. With a moment more of silence, the snap in her shoulders returned abruptly, and the fish lady looked troubled again. _Guilt_. Another primal feeling, it guided the lilt of her grin as it sank. "That's a shame… About that monster." She offered, bowing her head respectfully to add her regards to the scarce amount he would receive if any, the dust was already washed away into thin murky trails. Alphys nodded solemnly, playing with the cuffs of her sleeves. Undyne and Alphys were the only funeral it was going to recieve, for its right to a proper ending had been stolen away from it the second that murderer had arrived. Stolen like so many others had been by her hand. Stolen like happiness, as hapiness so often is.

"Where is that twerp anyway?!" Undyne snarled, tempering her rage to spare Alphys from her boiling seething hatred, to protect her from the lava burning inside her.

"I-I don't know sh-she was just here when I left, Sans told me to leave him- And… I did…" Alphys's 'doom and gloom' Undyne frequently called it, returned, the pity party smothering Undyne's style. "I left Sans. All alone. With no way of using his magic." Alphys listed, her arms hanging limply at her sides now, no longer preoccupied with picking at the cuffs of her jacket.

Undyne sensed her shift into Alphys shutdown mode, and made a quick effort to pull her out of it before she got too sucked in. "No, Alphys, it's not your fault! I can't let you believe you're to blame, when the only one at fault here feels no remorse!" Undyne protested, pulling the lizard out of her stupor, Alphys looked _guilty_ , and her eyes were glistening with fresh tears. Undyne refused to accept this unwarranted guilt, Alphys who had done nothing amiss had no right in holding those tears in her eyes. Undyne grasped her shoulders firmly, tilting the lizard so she'd have to look her in the eye. "You came back didn't you? There was nothing you could have done for him if you had stayed, you'd only manage to get hurt too. Sans wouldn't have wanted that. And I damn right wouldn't want that." Undyne reassured her, pulling the lizard out of her pity pool, back into reality. "If anybody has to foot the blame, its Frisk" Undyne's voice hardened, catching the lizard's attention.

"And if she's hurt another one of my friends. She's going to _pay_."

DETERMINATION

"Wait… Undyne? You consider Sans your friend?" Alphys smiled despite the circumstances.

"Sh-Shut up Alphys." Undyne stuttered.

…...

Papyrus had found his car eventually. He and M.K wandered around like a pair of lost puppies, pitiable really. And he very much pitied the poor spooked kid. He had often found him lurking about near him, no doubt admiring his greatness. But the boy had been careless in his viewing of The Great Papyrus, and the cut on his neck proved it. Papyrus searched through the glovebox, procuring a band-aid from the very neatly kept and organized storage compartment.

"I HOPE YOU LIKE PANDA BEARS." Papyrus said, applying the patterned bandaid to his cut. "These ones are my favorite," Papyrus added, admiring his handy work. M.K nodded in agreement. "NOW THEN… I SUPPOSE WE SHOULD GET YOU HOME!" Papyrus proposed. Although he was against the idea of leaving Sans's guard and Frisk in the city, he couldn't advocate for the possibility of harm to an innocent. He would have to put his own needs behind him, case in point taking this poor trembling kid home to his parents.

M.K was abnormally silent the way to the given address. But then again it was to be expected from someone whom had been threatened at knife point by their best friend. An encouraging pat on the head, and a hasty explanation to his parents (minus any traumatic details) sent the kid on his way. Probably in for loads of spaghetti and pajama days ahead.

Papyrus drove slowly through the city streets before he could allow himself to return home, by any chance he might find the two individuals he had fled from. No such luck. It was rather dimly lit, and even a bit sinister, especially considering his boss's warning from earlier. But he tried to expel the fear, fear had no place within The Great Papyrus. For now, he would have to exercise his skill elsewhere, if helping the guard who had helped save that kid wasn't an option, he would have to be the one to inform his friends of… He would have to tell his friends, about Frisk. About how she had… been responsible for the recent… Golly this was going to be hard, if he couldn't even begin to admit it to himself!

But the more pressing issue was confronting Sans. His gut hurt, and he didn't even have one. Sans had been keeping things from him, every so often he could tell, in his eyes, in his odd and erratic behavior, but it was misleading sometimes. For every slight strain at the edges of his smile, he could remember a dozen more that looked entirely genuine. For every half hearted pun, a dozen more in-depth pranks affronted him. Honestly, Sans was a mixed basket, and Papyrus had just learned to live with it. Both the troubling bits he could never begin to confront his brother about, and the endearing bits that either provoked annoyance, or a fond smile.

Papyrus froze. His soul felt odd... Like, something was missing...

Just then, his whole body became cold.

 _It couldn't be..._

…...

The dust was mingling with the puddles. Frisk paid it no regard, Sans paid it no regard.

The dust was forgotten as it mingled with the puddles. Frisk waited for him to lash out at her, but no such thing happened. Shame really, but she had planned on a little reunion chat before they got to play anyway.

"It's rather empty in this city." Frisk mused, wiping monster remains off her shoulder. There was little point to the gesture, the rest of her clothes were filthy anyway. "Do you like it, Sans?" She smirked at him. "I did it so you'd finally come out to play with me!"

"Don't you dare associate your sins with my name," Sans growled lowly, sending a shiver down her back.

"You _have_ noticed, haven't you?" Frisk asked desperately, disappointed in herself. _In him, angry at him_ the voice of LOVE chanted in her head.

"Where's Papyrus?" Sans ignored her. She didn't know if she liked that in his voice, the look in his eyes that was distanced and alien to her - She still saw the yellow burning with justice in his socket back at the judgement hall, the way he used to never show a shard of anger on his face, of anything except a permanent smile and his taunting words, even when she knew somewhere deep in him she had shattered his world. The first time around was a charm, but the skeleton was a different breed from the others - she hadn't noticed for ages, until the permanent smile was relinquished and Frisk could ponder the possibility that it had the potential to be temporary at all - yes, the skeleton was a different breed after all, but not so much different from her.

She... wasn't as alone as she was before then. Someone with a soul could remember, someone who wasn't just a reflection of her own desire, someone who could fight like nothing she'd ever seen before. _Suppose she had the potential to feel fulfilled if she tried, but just as Sans's permanent grin being temporary, considering the possibility of it was baffling to her. Baffling… but not all that baffling if one thought it through, Sans was human after all. No pheraphs she should say monster. But however nice it did sound, it was a futile idea. Frisk could never settle, could never be satiated._ No that's not true! Just because I have LOVE doesn't mean you can come and infect my mind with your crap! I can do whatever I want, I just have to… to fight Sans one last time at full strength…! _She lied to herself._ Stop GETTING IN MY WAY! You were supposed to be my partner Chara! And with that the spirit withdrew, leaving her to feel alone in her thoughts once more.

Good, it's better this way.

"Where's Papyrus?" Sans asked more forcibly. "I swear if you've killed him again-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Fight me for real maybe!?" Frisk teased watching the skeleton's reaction as his threats turned on him. "Maybe I should have! That might've been fun!" Frisk noticed him relax as she relinquished her leverage on him, the lilt of her smile tilting upward in an excited smirk. "Go on Sans! Tell me what my LOVE is!" She shouted, extending her arms in a welcoming manner.

That beautiful cyan orb flickered to life in his left socket, and Frisk felt it peer into her being, shivering a little even as she was expecting it. Sans' smile ebbed away in an emotion she couldn't sense but the nature of it wasn't helpless or afraid nor was it necessarily positive. "LV twenty-five, EXP eighteen thousand." He read out carefully, his voice full of that unidentifiable emotion. "I expected less," He sighed, weariness pulling at his voice.

"You… What?" Frisk stammered, fixing him with a dubious glare.

"Just sarcasm of course." He supplied, grinning tiredly as if he'd played some sort of prank on her. But Frisk still couldn't decipher if he had told the truth or not and was now thoroughly confused. "I know better than that, by now." He added gently.

Frisk stammered on her practised words, thrown off by Sans's little trick "T-There were a lot of people in this city." She said. "It's a little hard to overpower an adult human, but the amount of monsters in this city made it easy to-" Sans's expression made her stop abruptly. This was fine, she could work with this.

"Let's just get to the point," Sans's grin returned bitterly.

Frisk sneered, heat pumping through her ears and cheeks as she removed her knife from her waistband.

"My pleasure,"

The first few swings of her knife went smoothly. Sans dodged - Frisk immediately withdrew to get out of proximity of any underhanded tricks - like usual. But by the time she was tangled up in one or more swipes at a time she was starting to get frustrated. He was dodging her - in his usual unimpressed way - but the attacks on his end were stagnant.

"Come on Sans-y! Give me something!" Frisk struggled to beckon between another blow. Sans dodged to the side, grabbing her arm from behind her and disorienting her, nearly sending her sprawling to the ground, but she managed to right herself with nothing more than a harmless stumble. "Is that it?" Frisk asked, a little concerned. Was he playing her again? He had to be. Frisk could drag the fight out of him eventually. It usually apeared when he got desperate - at least it had on the darker runs. _Those were the days_ the love told her; she agreed.

Sans knocked the breath out of her twice more, and her ribs were incredibly sore by the time she got a hit in herself. She never struggled with keeping him alive anymore, her intent to kill him had about gone ages ago. But he still hissed in pain as she rammed the butt of her knife into his ribs. He had dodged that one successfully, but his moves were too halfhearted to avoid her secondary strike. "What's this Sans? You can't dodge anymore?" Frisk wined, confused and disappointed by his depleted stamina. "Are you doing this out of spite? I don't understand why you refuse to use your magic, it's boring without it, you know." Frisk snapped at him irritably, beginning to hold contempt for the way he tried harder to dodge her instead of upgrading to holding her down with soul magic. He weaved quicker and more light-footed this time as she began to swing her knife madly, boldly hooking it through the air heavily enough that if it were to connect with him it would leave much more than a bruise. "If you don't use your magic, I'm going to cut you." Frisk stated, Sans's wary expression showed he thought so too.

Frisk had driven him into a corner, he couldn't spare the time to notice this as she swung again. This time the knife met its target. She thrust heavily, ripping through the soft material of his jacket and tearing through the outside edge of his ribcage. Sans in all his impressiveness, managed to keep his fragile balance, gasping and cursing under his breath. He clenched the wound with now bloodied fingers, glaring at her with impossibly piercing eyelights. "Maybe I won't beat you to death if you use your magic." Frisk deadpanned, aiming the butt of the knife for the other side of his ribcage. He dodged last second, stumbling around her and finally losing his balance - crashing to the ground.

Frisk turned, looking down at him with a sneer. "Why don't you? You realize you can't beat me barehanded when I've got a weapon, right?" Frisk glared right back down at him, white knuckling her fist around the dagger.

Sans huffed,"I don't think incapacitating myself trying will help my chances, either." Sans didn't even bother trying to get up from the street, his chest heaving heavily to regain lost breath. Sans gestured tiredly when her eyes demanded answers, drawing her attention to a bulky looking collar constricting around his neck.

 _We'll fix that_

"Get up," Frisk demanded, but the real demand was embodied through another swipe of the knife. It shocked him enough that it grazed him as he scrambled to his feet.

With a regular oscillation of her knife; Sans became increasingly more uptight. His swift movements were hindered by his fresh wounds, he tripped, and stumbled around. Each blow she administered hit its mark, his spine, clavicle, ribcage, humorous, his ribs again. She slowly tired him out until he couldn't dodge even a feeble amount anymore. There might have been a purpose there earlier, but Frisk couldn't remember it very well anymore. She shoved the skeleton once more. He finally collapsed, his heavy breath had been replaced with hacking and wheezing.

Frisk slid her fingers against the glossy coating of her dagger, slipping the blade between two fingers to clear the metal of its red colored glaze. She leaned closer to Sans, barely registering the words that fumbled from his mouth. She traced the crudely cleaned knife against the collar fastened to his neck slowly, applying pressure to the now sparking metal. Sans's pleas had increased, Frisk ignored them. She could feel the electricity humming around her fingers as it traveled through her dagger, bursting with distressed magical energy fighting to escape the hold of the oppressive collar. Eventually, she heard the screams of the skeleton too, but her ears were pounding pounding pounding, covering up the sound but reassuring her that it was delightful. She agreed.

Her knife breached the metal and drew blood from the bone underneath. The screaming had stopped and his breathing had become almost imperceptible. Bright clouds of fizzing blue seemed to explode around them, grazing her cheeks, forearms, and calves, slicing her skin and clothes before it fizzed away entirely. Yellow and cyan flashed at nauseating speeds in Sans's socket, but just as the cloud had they dissolved too. All that remained were faint lights flickering weakly in his sockets, almost indiscernible in the sparse light.

Now that she thought about it, it was rather dark. The stars in the city sky were invisible, and the lights from the alley they had been fighting in had long since been extinguished. The night was chilly, and the biting wind snapped savagely at her cuts and bruises, rendering them raw and excruciating. Frisk's ribs were pounding and sore, and her vision hazy. She was a bloody mess. She was tired. _Exhausted._

The haze of fury and rage boiled down, leaving her alone in the elements. She shivered, her teeth chattering and her bare arms ripe with goosebumps. She crouched, drawing her head into her knees for warmth. Frisk recalled earlier; the warmth she had felt when Sans had embraced her. She clenched her dusty and torn shirt, running her fingers along the coarse material and remembering the fluffy lining on Sans's coat. That had felt different. This was more familiar, but now that she had been exposed to the former scenario, the familiar one no longer felt bearable. All around… She felt…. Empty.

A small voice spoke up from somewhere in the back of her head, but this time Frisk didn't reject her friend. She felt a pang of sadness as the ghost kneeled beside her, enveloping her in a hug she could barely feel.' _It's okay'_ she whispered, ' _You're going to be okay now'_ She reassured. ' _Just rest now Frisk, I'll relieve your burden'_ Frisk resigned easily.

…...

Sans tried to drag himself out of the alley, it was deserted and there was nobody around to spare him a glance. He called out for help -but nobody came. He gathered up his coat, wrapping himself in it and struggling to his feet. Blood(or something like that) ran from his wounds and met the runny puddles, dancing with them down the gutter. He coughed up a new batch of it, his body shaking and sticky from the liquid. He collapsed after a few stumbling steps, his whole side crashing into the ground forcefully. He laughed openly at his fear of a broken wrist earlier, pretty certain he had landed on said wrist wrong and broken it just then. He let the rain run and soak into his clothes, wishing it'd drain the sticky red that clung to his bones. He had hoped - for all that was worth - Alphys would come back with Undyne and save him, but the idea was shattered in all its nonsense. It had been at least half an hour since the lizard had left. Had she abandoned him? Did she ever intend to come back in the first place? Sans whimpered at the thought, lost in his desperation so far he had forgotten he'd wanted her to leave himself not too long ago.

Sans tried once more to get up, but he simply fell again, knocking his skull on the road and letting out another pitiful whimper of pain. Like a weak, wounded dog. He felt cold slowly seep into his bones, starting from the tips of his toes and extending until he could no longer feel the uneven surface beneath him, numb. Only numb. His eyes were heavy, and his soul sunk as the heaviness started to overtake him…. More and more and more…. More weight… His fingers were scrambling, searching for a hand to hold, to bear some of the numb, to expel the loneliness and fill him up with warmth, they scrambled and sought for a being to hold him before he had to leave again, leave to that awful place… they grazed a leather surface, instantly feeling a jolt of relief as he desperately reached out to the being, hoping for comfort. But his fingers were numb. He couldn't make it half of the way to the figure's feet. His phalanges, carpals, metacarpals shaking with weakness, falling short of them, denying him. A hand was outstretched to him, warm fleshy fingers grasping his numb and shaking hand. Another hand gripped his shoulder, the former one gently helping to raise the skeleton from the ground he couldn't feel anymore. The figure stood a few inches shorter than him, but without a second thought pulled the skeleton into a hug. Instantly heat blossomed in his ribs, dispelling the numb immediately. The skeleton's extra inches had him hunched over the rescuer's shoulders. He could feel how their heart beat in their chest, it reverberated through him too. Soft words of comfort were spoken to him, and he wondered if he had already died and was just being teased by his last wish.

"Come, you are dying, are you not?" The words sounded like Toriel's, had she come to guide him away from the numb? Through the 'catacombs'? He didn't believe in the afterlife, but he would have believed anything at that moment. "Hurry dufus, I know Frisk didn't mean to kill you, but she can get carried away under the influence." The voice of the rescuer pushed. But it was too much of a burden to listen, move, and comply to her all at once. His rescuer guided him further, but every step was pain and then blur, slowly becoming more and more of the latter by each determined step the figure took. In no time the pain faded completely and all that was became a haze of faintly flickering light and heat, and dubiety he didn't have the capacity to pay mind to.

Light flooded his measly awareness, light and music and talking. Some of the voices sounded familiar, barks, whistles and hoots that all felt distantly connected to a sense of home. "Hey smiley, is this familiar?" Frisk's voice asked. "Hey! Snap out of it, you're not dead yet!" Frisk waved her hand in front of his face. The blur became more confusing in response, drawing a raspy and broken moan from him. Frisk shushed him softly, mumbling for him to quiet down, that she understood it hurt but he needed to relax. Sans barely recognized her pleas, whimpering softly enough it didn't provoke her dissatisfaction anyway. "I took you to Grillby's, it was close by and I remember how you were always muttering something about going here before..." Frisk's warmth pressed against his ribcage again - she must have leaned on him - "Before we murdered you." She whispered softly near his skull, like she was afraid someone would hear her secret. "I remember vaguely, a timeline - maybe even the first timeline, when you'd actually taken her there." Frisk whispered again, "You loosened the ketchup lid so it got all over her fries" She walked him through, a smile in her hazy brown eyes. Sans tried to remember, scouring his mind for the memory but coming up blank. His skull throbbed at the effort, groaning, he clamped his eyes shut. Too much… Too many memories…. Why were there so many? Why were they so similar? But a few of them stood out to him, one in particular that he treasured -he held onto the memory of fries soggy with ketchup, held onto a memory of a purple ring around an unsuspecting victim' eye. He wasn't certain if he'd actually remembered them or if the young girl's recollection had planted the memories there. Either way, it was cruel. Way to twist the knife in further.

He felt fingers knock on the side of his skull, irritation prickled through him. Why couldn't she let him rest? His bones were so heavy… "Don't fall asleep dummy! I'm not done. And I won't let you be either." The tapping transitioned to shaking until he had to open his eyes back up to get her to stop. "Good, now listen." She withdrew her hand, her brown eyes flickering with a deeper red in the dim light. "It's not your fault, you know. Too much determination had always been the mistake." Frisk's voice told him. "And… sorry about this timeline. I'm sorry about our parents, and all those innocent monsters -and some of the innocent humans." Frisk's voice added the last part begrudgingly. "I wish we could go back to the start - even though technically we could - but I mean the _real_ start. Back when we were friends and nobody had to die or remember ugly things. Back when Frisk would laugh at my jokes, or my advice (thanks Frisk). When we'd be on the same wavelength, outlasting Papyrus, fleeing Undyne, forgiving Alphys, and saving Asriel. Back when everything hadn't been so complicated." Sans let her talk, his sitting position melting away as he fell against the seat rest. "-And before we found out you were remembering too." Frisk's gaze turned towards him, he couldn't make out much other than her piercing eyes. Sans blinked in an attempt to clear the fog in vain from obscuring his sockets, but it helped nothing. "That's when I'd realized this had all gone too far, farther than curiosity and the thrill of battle. It was monster's souls we were playing with, Frisk and I. You, and Azzy, all of us slowly becoming less and less like ourselves -Azzy was already soulless- it just... It seemed so messed up?" Sans was fading.

"Sans, I swear, I'll think of something… I'll-I'll get us all out of this mess." The small skeleton's eyes were fighting to stay open. She knew there was no use trying to rouse him again, this exhaustion he could no longer suppress anymore. "You have to promise me, promise you'll help Azzy. Please help him. He- he's different now… but…" The skeleton's eyes fell. Frisk's body moved closer to him. "He looks like a little flower, he's somewhere in the underground." She told him, afraid he could no longer hear her. "I'll get us out of this mess..." Chara swore through Frisk, she knew it was an empty promise. But she had to try. "Promise" She entwined Frisk's pinkie finger with a lax phalange, sealing the commitment between a skeleton whom she knew inside and out, and a determined spirit, that to him was only a stranger. "You made a promise for me too. You have to remember!"

Frisk left the bar, a spirit was hopeful he would live, or at least when they reset his death he would remember what he'd promised her.


	11. Magic And Sweet Dreams

_IMPORTANT NOTICE_

 _Alright, that last chapter I made months ago, I've decided to make not-canon. After that one I couldn't write anything else, as you're probably already aware, (sorry about that). But the whole idea seemed infeasible. If I don't fix it, I probably won't ever finish the story. (read notes at the end! I drew some stuff for this chapter to make up for it?)_

 _Things that aren't cannon:_

 _-Chapter 10_

 _-Papyrus finding Sans in chapter 9_

Omg I'm sooo sorry. Hopefully none of u were that invested haha. Anyways, I'm actually proud of this version, so have at it if you like

* * *

She reached out, trying to feel when it was last that Frisk had saved time. A distant feeling indicated it wasn't very recent. Frisk sighed, her shoulders loose, and burning with overexertion. She tried to massage them, inflaming her arm's pulled muscles. Frisk's face grimaced, Chara unable to stand the way her body ached, and unable to understand how Frisk could act without feeling the strain she had inflicted on herself; like she was in a constant haze of adrenaline, blinding herself to the pain she should be feeling.

Chara knew that Sans was no longer living as she left him. She could tell right from the moment he shut his eyes, and the shallow breathing had slowly faded from his immobile body. She had shut Frisk's eyes too, not looking at him as she left. He was still there though, dust on the edge of his fingers. But only on the edge, much like other monsters they had killed. And, for that reason, nobody seemed to realize his passing. And the food joint remained lively and joyous even as she left. Even as a flickering fire man watched her leave, confused about what a child was doing covered in injuries.

The passing of monsters no longer fazed her as it used to, but the prick at the edge of her mind did. It was a little nagging voice, telling her to rewind. It started up right as the skeleton had died. She recognized it as Frisk's, and had planned to oblige her, but had soon discarded the idea when the fatigue rolled in. She didn't have the energy, nor the determination. She wandered around in the dark for a bit, until she was sure she was far from the bustling part of town. She collapsed against the side of a building in exhaustion, unsure if Frisk had slept at all in days. 'What a stupid kid' she thought idly, eyes sinking shut as she ignored the nagging feeling to allow Frisk's body much needed rest.

She woke to a pleasant early light, birds singing her awake. She blinked the drowsiness from Frisk's eyes, already feeling the difference the rest had made. She stretched sore muscles, spine popping as she got up slowly. She yawned widely, the nagging feeling in her mind was screaming at her now. Frisk hadn't taken her advice at rest to heart it seemed. "Cool it Frisk," She tried to soothe her, for both Frisk's benefit, and her own sanity. 'How long are you staying in this timeline?' Frisk asked. Chara smiled faintly, looking up to see the sun shining down on her. She extended Frisk's arms, letting the pleasant rays warm her skin. The breeze that caressed her exposed arms and cheeks stung a little, but almost felt refreshing against Frisk's injuries, filling her body with energy. Frisk's mind tensed, silently observing Chara take her body for a spin. Chara exhaled slowly, her eyes flickering back open. Frisk seemed apprehensive to talk, Chara feeling her unease as she was ignored in favour of taking a stroll across town.

She stretched her legs, walking through the busy town. Though, it was a different type of busy than it had been earlier in the week; instead of monsters and humans rushing off to get to work, school or to run errands, they were rushing through the streets as if something would happen to them any moment. Confused children attached by the hand to wary eyed adults, skirting their surroundings with unease. Of course, nobody spared Frisk a second thought as she strolled camly through the sea of people and across the main street.

Frisk started to get antsy, still hesitant she asked Chara 'hey-how long are you going to keep my body for?' Chara ignored her again, stopping suddenly. It was weird, but Chara could almost feel her spirit next to her, hugging her arms nervously as she looked around. Is this what Frisk saw? Kinda eerie. Chara imagined herself floating beside Frisk, a spooky ghost softly 'ooooo'ing as Frisk went about her daily activities. She felt a chill creep up her back at the thought.

She looked to her right, Grillby's sign was alight as it had been before. She tried to peer inside but the bar was obviously closed despite what the sign signified, all the lights shut off. She felt guilty all the sudden. What had happened in the time she had been asleep for? Frisk scoffed angrily at her, Chara could feel her childish rage seeping out. Chara pressed her face against the window, eyes narrowing to see if she could see inside. She strained Frisk's eyes, seeing the wisps of a flickering flame in the corner of the restaurant. Unfortunately, just that light wasn't enough to gage if Sans was still in there. Frisk quieted down, pressing her face against the window next to her. 'Why are we looking in.. uh... 'Grillby's'?' Frisk asked, not recalling where they had heard the name before. "I took him here last night-or at least the last time I was awake…" Chara corrected, unsure. 'It was last night I'm sure.' Frisk nodded to herself. "Should we...knock?" Frisk asked. "Naw, we should just holler until he hears us and decides to let us in," Chara scoffed. Frisk was more fun to pick on now that her LV was bore by Chara's mind, making her less numb to Chara's ostracizing. Frisk glared at her.

Chara rapped on the door, catching the flame's attention. His head turned revealing a bespectacled face, no eyes or mouth to be seen, only fire. Chara smiled at him, doing a little wave. 'Did I...kill Sans…?' Frisk suddenly questioned, sounding unsure, her voice lowered in a whisper. Chara's smile faltered a little, looking back at Frisk. "You know we've killed him dozens of times, why is this time special to you?" Chara asked, her voice more serious than usual. Frisk stared at the floor. "I didn't mean to kill him," Chara found her possesed mouth moving without her willing, connection wavering a bit. '-and it's not special, I just don't remember exactly how it happened,' She mumbled less confidently. "Then maybe you should keep quiet and let me handle things this time. The mistakes you seem to make on the daily would be nonexistent, and you would have nothing left to complain about anymore." Chara growled lowly. Frisk sensed her anger and snarled right back at her, her eyes full of accusations that she was about to spit back at Chara- but before she could the door in front of them opened.

"You were knocking." Grillby says quietly, Chara watched in fascination as the fire parted in a mouth to form words. His voice was naturally warm and calming despite the soft way he spoke. When he stopped talking though the flames evened back out into nothing, further interesting Chara.

"I'm Frisk," She introduced herself, "I-I was jus-just wondering if you had seen my friend Sans around lately… He has been missing since last night and-I-I heard he likes to eat at your bar so I thought I'd check…" Frisk scowled behind her, 'That's not how I sound and you know it!' she harrumphed.

"...Frisk, pleased to meet you," The living flame man seemed to connect her identity to the fallen child. "...Well… I am not sure how he is doing, but I found him unconscious in my bar after closing hours." Grillby warmed up to her easily, falling for her act.

"Oh golly, I hope he's okay?" She exclaimed worriedly, trying to look past Grillby's tall frame to locate Sans. She must have been mistaken last night… but that wasn't possible was it? Frisk had wandered inside as Chara conversed, but she couldn't see past her physical body's line of sight, making everything around her seem blurry and out of focus.

Grillby invited her in, and Chara followed him to the back of the restaurant. Grillby twisted the knob of a wooden door, revealing more rooms connected to the back; designed more for living than running a business. "He's in here," Grillby said in his gentle voice. Chara sucked in air through her teeth as she took in the room. Frisk's heart dropped, Chara couldn't tell if it was her own or Frisk's dread that caused it.

She hadn't been mistaken after all, Grillby had.

Grillby watched as Chara approached the couch Sans's body had been laid on, silent as she laid her hand on his ribcage. Still. Entirely too still. Frisk's spirit slumped, looking away in distaste. Grillby had gotten concerned at her lack of movement, and had set a pleasantly warm hand on her shoulder. 'We have to reset, Chara,' Frisk whispered irritably. Chara lifted her hand away, looking Grillby in the approximation of where his eyes were. "He's not sleeping, he's dead." She deadpanned, her fake voice and personality gone without a trace.

Her own voice echoed in her head after she spoke, suddenly sounding distant as she watched Grillby gasp and stumble backwards. She could feel Frisk's control trickling back into her as she lost feeling in her limbs, sight slowly unfocusing as she was pushed out. "No-Wait!" She protested desperately, but Frisk's emotion overwhelmed her instantly. Frisk gasped as she re-entered her body, determination seeping into her, hitting her in waves as she willed herself to reset. "I've run out of patience Chara, your determination is weak compared to mine." She grinned, feeling the back room start to shift and wrap around her. She couldn't even remember the last time she had saved, but she hoped it had been recent.

* * *

Sans's eyes shot open, pain exploding up his spine as he sat bolt upright. For a minute he sat like that, eyes wide and empty. Everything was so hazy, he could barely remember what had happened. All he remembered was… pain. Immense pain. The kind brought only by long, deliberate torture. He could barely remember his passing, though. Skeletons were often synonymous with death, and he could identify with it in a surreal sense. He still felt the suffocating feeling of wrong in his bones after all, the wrongness of something that knew it should be dead, but wasn't.

He might not remember the circumstances leading up to it just yet, but his body sure did. Phantom pain tingled across his ribs, confused by the lack of injury it had originated from. Luckily, it faded when it had figured out there had never been anything painful there in the first place.

The lights in his eyes flickered back on, dim from an added exhaustion that seemed to come from every reset. He slowly took in his surroundings. Living room, anime, Undyne and Alphys both staring at him like he had grown a second head. Only one of those things were unfamiliar. He felt like he hadn't been in this room in such a long time, had the reset really set them this far back, or did it only feel that way?

Sans got up from the couch, "I'm gonna go make some tea," Sans announced.

"But you already made tea," Undyne pointed out, Sans noticed the mug only half empty on the coffee table.

"...Yeah, could've sworn it was coffee," Sans sighed mostly to himself, "Speaking of, I'm gonna go… yanno, make some." He said just to get out of the room, scooping his mug up and disappearing into the kitchen. He was still partly visible over the half wall, but it would have to do for all the isolation he could manage. He didn't make any coffee. He couldn't even get his fingers to stop trembling, swishing the cold tea around in the mug with the way his hands shook. He set it down. He sat down on the tile, trying to stop himself from full on panicking. Dying in a timeline was different from the normal kind, it sometimes took him awhile to remember specifics. But his body seemed to revert to how he felt when he had died gruesomely. He rubbed his temples, inhaling and exhaling deeply until his body stopped shaking.

When he worked himself to a reasonable calm, he began to remember. With an unsteady breath, he was seeing through his own bleary vision: Frisk stood above him, reaching down to help him up. She wrapped him in a dust covered embrace, comforting him as he tried to convince himself he was going to live longer than a few more minutes. She had brought him somewhere warm, homey, she had made him promise her something. But he didn't hear the rest of it. She should have considered that before she had beat him to death.

Sans was shocked out of his recollection as he realized the room was alight with cyan. He covered his left socket with his hand to put it out. He could feel the heat on his palm as the light refused to go out. The eye was usually less active, it had certainly never done that before without him consciously summoning it. He winced as his eye burned his palm, tangibly harming the bone, warning him to let it free to the open air where it could wreak havoc. Numbers began racing through his head at nuasuating speeds. He had to clamp his eyes shut to block out the familiar glitching numbers that replaced physical reality when he looked at it too hard. Blue goop began to drip from his closed socket, liquid magic. It singed his cheekbone like hot wax, and almost the same consistency. He tried to wipe it off, smearing it across his face as he got up. He turned the sink on, splashing water on his face and scrubbing his eye with his palm frantically until the magic was gone. He slouched, watching the water run down the drain, thick magic slowly trailing after the flow of the water. It wouldn't merge with the water, remaining concentrated as it drained.

He watched it methodically, remaining focused on it even as the last drop slipped down with the rest of the water. He jumped. Somebody had tapped his shoulder. "Sans… weren't you making c-coffee?" Alphys asked softly, her voice hardly heard over the thunder that rolled across the sky outside. Sans kept staring at the sink, noticing the magic had all drained, and he was staring at nothing now. Sans turned the water off, wondering how long he had been staring at nothing.

Alphys did a double-take, taking his hand from the sink knob, looking it over. "Wow, that's quite a burn," She assessed, "Did you get this when you were making t-tea?" She asked, "Is that what you were doing, r-running water over it?"

Sans nodded vaguely. Alphys was staring at him. "I-Is it… on your face too? ...How did you manage that?" She asked, the thunder making her jump, sounding closer than the last. "L-Let me get some i-ice, it doesn't look… that bad?" She looked doubtful. Sans nodded again, trailing after her as she retrieved an ice pack from the freezer. "H-Here, you stay here while I go see if we have any b-bandages,"

Sans didn't move an inch.

She came back a minute later carrying a small handful of items. "I-I looked up on the internet what you're supposed to put on burns… hopefully it works on you too," She set the items on the counter, removing the lid from one of them. She scooped cream out of it with her fingers. Sans extended his hand, spreading it out so that she could see the entire area that had been burnt. Sans didn't even wince as she spread the cool cream on his hand, covering it all in a thin layer of stinging ointment. She wiped her fingers off on her pants, less than thoroughly cleaning them of it. "Uh… here..." She wrapped the ointment laden hand with bandages as best she could, obviously unpracticed as it was a little sloppy. She pressed the ice against it, eyes flicking up to his face to see if it had hurt. Sans didn't show any signs, so she continued to wrap more bandages around it, securing it to his palm with the compress. "I-Is that better?" She asked quietly, afraid to talk loudly when Sans himself remained so stoic. Sans nodded.

"Alphys, what have you two been doing in there for so long!?" Undyne yelled.

"Sans had a burn, I was just treating it," Alphys replied in relief, glad for somebody else to talk other than her.

"What? From making Coffee?" Undyne asked, getting up from the couch and joining them in the kitchen. The thunder was not enough to drown out her words unlike Alphys's, but it still made her jump.

"Woah, man, your face is all jacked up," Undyne pointed out sympathetically. "How did you do that?" She seemed dumbfounded.

"Burnt it," Sans replied, tracing the damaged area with his injured hand instinctively.

"Must have been a wild batch of coffee," Undyne whistled. Alphys looked unsure, eying the burn.

Sans spread the Aloe vera on his cheek himself, settling back down with Alphys and Undyne to watch the rest of the show. He heard the wind pick up outside, blowing precipitation against the windows. He listened to the rattle of the drain pipes and the patter of the rain like bullets against the apartment roof idly, zoning out as he remembered they had all fallen asleep around this time, hadn't they. Undyne and Alphys looked a lot less down in the dumps after having something else to think about, and neither of them seemed to be that tired. Sans almost remembered the timing on sinc, counting the seconds he remembered the knock on the door. He got up before it could happen, opening the door preemptively to see good ol' Prich beginning up the steps. He was holding his suit coat to his chest and trying to keep his glasses in their place against the wind. Sans would admit it was worth the misjudgement of time to see this.

The wind blew in the door, stray drops of water from the ceiling showering Sans. The cool drops felt good against his cheek so he didn't close the door, letting them land on his burn. When Prich finally made it, he was winded. In a lot more ways than the loss of breath Sans could detect. He had been attacked by the wind in fact, his black slicked hair loose from the uptight way he did it up, and clothes spattered in rain drops.

Sans laughed at him. It was so funny he had forgotten about the collar. He said his goodbyes, and was ushered into the car by the impatient drenched Prich. The car ride was funny the first time, and it was almost... almost, funny the second time. But in the end the joke was old.

When he returned home, he was relieved to find Papyrus waiting for him at the door. He felt like it had been ages since he'd seen him. Papyrus greeted him cheerfully, fussing over his burn before Sans convinced him into telling him about his day. He warmed up leftovers from last night. Unfortunately, Undyne's batch was even worse than Papyrus's, so he mainly pushed it around, commenting about how he'd already eaten at their place.

That night he found himself pacing the hallway a lot. He kept watch by Papyrus's door, his nerves fried and jittery. At one point Papyrus had noticed, his door popping open a crack. Sans blinked in surprise. "SANS?" Papyrus exclaimed disbelievingly. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SOMETIMES!?" Papyrus announced, exiting his room and scooping Sans up in his pajamaed arms, carrying him across the hall to his room. Sans let himself be carried, he couldn't muster the will to protest as Papyrus lowered him onto his matress.

"That is better! Now go to bed brother!" Papyrus encouraged. Sans waited for him to leave, but he just stood there, looking down at him expectantly.

"Uh, Papyrus?" Sans frowned, it had been a minute.

"What is it Sans?" Papyrus declared, hand on his hip in his signature manner.

"You don't have to stand there all night,"

"AH, R-RIGHT." Papyrus glanced at him suspiciously. "BUT IF I LEAVE, h-hypothetically, you wouldn't sit with your head against the bed, your sockets all empty-like, would you?" Papyrus's voice grew worried, saying the last part a bit quicker. Sans couldn't think of a response in time to appease Papyrus's concern, for he took Sans's seconds of silence as confirmation of his suspicions. "Merely-HYPOTHETICAL-of course!" Papyrus reassured.

"Ah, well, if I promised I hypothetically wouldn't, would you believe me?" Sans asked, a little nervous at how personal the conversation was getting. Papyrus's features fell. He sat down next to him on the sheets, scooping up the blankets from the bottom of the bed.

"I'm afraid I don't, Sans." Sans's heart dropped, he intertwined his phalanges, clenching his fists together before relaxing them and repeating the cycle. Papyrus held his shoulder, finally making Sans look up from his hands. Papyrus gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Sans, I shall make sure you receive the best rest you've ever had!" Sans tried to smile back, but he was afraid Papyrus might not take well if he couldn't get him to fall asleep. A soft blanket was wrapped around him before he could worry further, his skull lined with a fuzzy blanket-hood. Sans's wide artificial grin grew smaller and more realistic, it was the most genuine he'd felt in a long time. It felt warm in his soul as Papyrus read to him from one of the books on his shelf. One about astronomy, he could tell Papyrus did not find it as mesmerizing as he had, but he didn't complain as he read the constellations aloud.

Sans was surprised to find his sockets growing heavy, Papyrus's voice the only thing he heard, not so much the words he was reading. Sans's artificial grin had faded from his face, his natural expression not nearly as broad as the other would suggest, but he no longer cared if Papyrus saw it.

* * *

Frisk stumbled, almost tripping at the sudden change of time and place. She was in the city still, but it was full of more spunk than it had been two days from now. A drop of rain hit her in the eye, she rubbed it away. She had hardly noticed the weather last time she was here. Frisk noticed her clothes, covered in mud, no… wet dust mixed with blood. She could barely feel her limbs anymore, they tingled as the rain pelted down, numb enough she scarcely felt it. She sought shelter systematically, peering at the buildings lining the street. Few people were out at this time, and she was a sucker if she allowed herself to be one of the fools. She blindly stumbled down the narrow sidewalk, peering in each window with an intense expression. None of them seemed to want to open their doors. Should she force them to? It was unfair they got to keep warm and dry in there, and she had to stand out in the rain when they had so much unused space, surely they didn't need it all. They were hoarding all the warmth to themselves. She glared at a dog monster through her glass doors. The dog met her gaze, looking up from the money she was counting at the register. Frisk mouthed something nasty, and the dog retreated to the back room in a hurry. "That's right, get back to the shelter of your home, and leave me out here!" She cursed her out, kicking the door in frustration. It hurt her foot. But at least some of the glass had shattered.

She shambled down the sidewalk, her shirt hanging on her frame useless, stretched out by moisture intake. She glared at every person she passed, spitting at one who gave her a disgusted look. Eventually she found a building that's doors weren't locked, swinging it open angrily she trudged in. Her hair was plastered to her face by the rain, she had to tuck it behind her ear to see anything, her fingers shaking with cold. She was standing in a small puddle, more accumulating in an already present lake of it. She followed the wet footprints left on the carpet from others, leading her to a front desk. There was a bell labeled 'please ring for service' on the counter. She rang it. After a minute of her shivering and nobody coming to service her she rang it again frustrated. She managed to lure out a tired looking monster from the back when she jammed her finger down on it hard enough to feel something past the numb in her fingers. He took one look at her, and another at the trail of rainwater she had tracked in. And let out a long drawn out sigh, rubbing his ragged eyes.

"Looking for a place to spend the night, kid?" He asked in a deep raspy voice. Frisk nodded, her teeth chattering against each other. "Look, kid, as much as I feel for ya, it costs money here to rent," He sighed, Frisk could tell he just wanted it to be over with. Well, Frisk just wanted to not-die from hypothermia.

"How much?" Frisk dug around in her pockets, looking for the cash she had looted from Toriel's purse on her way out of the house. The monster's tired eyes seemed to gleam for a moment, eyes shifting away.

"Errr… It's pretty pricey 'round here sweetie," He grinned, motioning her forward. Frisk withdrew the bills, placing them in his outstretched hand. He rumbled out a contemplative, 'hmmm' looking through them like a deck of cards. "Is that all ya've little girl?" He coaxed, "This amount will barely afford you a room, and I can't guarantee it wouldn't be full of that smelly smog that comes from the cigarettes, you've smelt that before haven't ya, kid?" Frisk nodded, fishing around in her pockets and withdrawing most of what was left, handing it over to him. He grinned, "Have a nice sleep, girl," He chuckled, pulling a keycard from a drawer. Frisk snatched it up, 'room 203'.

Frisk slunk up the stairs, her clothes felt like they got heavier every step she took. So when she got in her room she immeadiately shucked them. She dug out all the extra blankets they had in the closet, burrowing underneath six layers of thick comforter and sheets on the bed. She fell asleep faster than the warmth could seep into her skin, pulling the blankets over her face.

* * *

Sans had a sinking feeling in his gut. It hurt so much he doubled over into the snow, crumbling into a ball, plush against the icy ground. The blizzard made every noise sound muffled, engulfed in a coating of soft and pure white snow. It built up inside his socket, uncomfortable, but unacknowledged by Sans as he spotted a dash of red in a sea of white. It flew with the wind of the blizzard, and he chased after it. It continued to elude him, teasing him, dancing majestically in the wind. He started to sprint, his footsteps through the snow cushioned by fluffy white slippers that matched the powder. He tried to jump for the red streak, getting nearer and nearer to reaching his prize. He had finally caught up to it, he outstretched a hand to catch it...but… the scarf began to slowly drift downwards, his hand brushed against the woven red material as it slipped through his fingers. He let it, watching as it landed gracefully on a pile of fine grey powder. It looked so similar to the snow, but it made the pain in his gut clench and twist in knots. He fell to his knees, too weak to stand. The weakness spread throughout his body, he cried out because the pain in his gut had grown insufferably agonizing. But such as the nature of the blizzard, the snow covered the sound up, leaving him alone and unheard in his sorrows.

The pain ebbed away slowly as he traversed through glowing caves; the landscape dotted with iridescent flowers that whispered softly to him, telling of nightmares and warnings. The fake stars shimmered overhead, covering the whole top side of the cavern with glimmering white, rippling in the puddles and streams below. His fluffy white slippers grew soaked as he followed with soft footsteps the trail of carnage left in the demon's wake. Flowers that lined the dust covered trail were torn with an unpracticed hand leaking glowing blue sap, their words glitchy and distorted. He stopped and listened to a few of them, not for any real purpose, just to hear the pleas of the monsters as they took their last breath. He didn't know what compelled him to listen, for afterwards the pleas repeated in his skull over and over as if punishing him for it.

He had caught up with the killer farther along. She was humming a lively tune, knife tucked away somewhere unnoticeable. The pain in his gut came back, twisting and churning as she slew the monster who had been singing along. He watched, unable to look away. The killer spotted him, curiously looking his direction. She smirked, motioning with the knife across her neck. She intended to kill him.

But she didn't.

She continued on her way slaying every monster in her path, even going out of her way to find each and every one in the area. He realized she hadn't spared him out of any sort of mercy, no. Just so he could watch as she littered the ground with dust. He followed religiously at first, but after each killing he grew farther and farther from her, eventually stopping entirely.

Undyne was the next to go. Time unwound itself dozens of times, disorienting him and making his head dizzy. He would sit and cradle his burning headache, only to appear where he had been minutes earlier, headache growing worse.

It was over. Time continued on smoothly, next to no setbacks after that. Light from the elaborately decorated windows shimmered off the smoothe tiled floor, birds were singing somewhere distant. An ache had been developing in his temples, this one did not cease as the pain in his gut had. It built up behind his eye, pain, magic, loathing. Rage. And when the killer finally crossed into his domain, regarding him with little interest, he felt the pain explode.

Sans woke up. A soft cyan glow filled the room, casting harsh shadows that flickered and danced as the light faded in and out. Sans's chest heaved in heavy breaths, the glow growing stronger as items in his room were encased in magic that lifted them from their spots. He tried to calm down, but it was eminent that he hadn't when even more items were lined in a soft blue glow. He sat up, clawing at his socket trying to will it to fade. It didn't. Just like it hadn't the day before.

His breathing was ragged, starting to become panicked as bones formed in familiar patterns. They alternated across the floor, filling the human with gaping holes as they coughed out a mouthful of blood, a smile slowly forming on their crazed face as life drained from their body. Only they returned again and again to receive the same wounds, laughing and giggling with glee as they died over and over. It was like they couldn't even feel it as it cut through their souls, so he summoned more, hoping it'd hurt worse each time they died if he only fill their chest with twelve instead of three. They gurgled with more laughter as they choked on the blood, "You sure do love to make it painful, huh Sansy?"

Sans's eye exploded in color, flaming uncontrollably as bones sprouted from the carpet. He hissed in pain, jumping from the bed in reflex from the burn. He stumbled, almost falling straight into the line of bones, but managing to control the fall. Sans tried to get out of the room, thinking he'd escape the stress; before he realized he was the source. It sprouted from his fingertips, scorching the floor as he clawed his way to the door, leaning against it. He held his hands outwards, screwing his sockets shut as to not burn anything else.

Sans trembled, breathing struggling to attain normalcy, when he began to hear footsteps racing towards him. He tried in a last ditch effort to uncast the bones, they quaked, forms becoming less physical, but that was all he could manage.

Papyrus, unknowing that Sans was on the other side of the door, tried to hurl it open. The result was a lot like you'd imagine it'd be.

"Ouch…" Sans groaned.

"OH MY GOD! SANS!" Papyrus shouted, falling to his knees. "Are you alright?" Papyrus whispered, sockets growing wide at the sheer amount of blue magic coating the room. Papyrus reached out to grab him, but Sans flinched, scooting back.

"Careful!" He hissed, shifting his hands far away from his brother. His left socket was shut, blue goop leaking from it like it had been injured, further burning the bone underneath.

"Sans!" Papyrus noticed the flames leaping from his fingertips, trying to approach him regardless. Sans screwed his other eye shut as Papyrus pulled him into a hug.

"Papyrus! You'll get burnt..." Sans whimpered, trying to pull out of it. Papyrus ignored him, rubbing soothing circles into his spine. Sans remained tense for awhile, shuddering and twitching against him, magic coursing through his bones. After a long time, neither of them really aware, the blue around them started to fade. He relaxed slowly, his breathing gradually lining up with Papyrus's, a calming method. Eventually Sans's hands wrapped around Papyrus's back, magic-free. He buried his face in his brothers chest. "I'm sorry, Papyrus…" Sans whispered guiltily, "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"I'm fine, Sans." Papyrus reassured. "You didn't hurt me," Sans sagged in what might have been relief, but could also have been exhaustion.

"I'm sorry, I don't..." Sans sighed. Doesn't matter.

"What's bothering you, Sans?" Papyrus asked softly, as softly as he could, soft as Sans ever remembered him speaking.

"It was only a nightmare," Sans wrung his hands, remembering bone rip through skin like nothing, remembering pain as knife soared through his ribcage and he fell to the ground. "I don't understand…" Sans muttered, remembering life draining from his bones, he remembered it in different places. In the woods, ribs caved in. Against a door, soul pinned to the frame, rattling off a final knock knock joke to an unknowing lady on the other side, bones disintegrating into dust. Wrapped in a familiar scarf, soiling it with blood as it leaked from his ribcage. In a bar, a familiar face, but unfamiliar words. A promise. A promise for the one who giggled through her death, as if she enjoyed it as much as he did. A promise for the outline in a snowstorm slowly disappearing into the distance, leaving behind a trail of dust for him to find.

"I'll read to you again tonight if you want," Papyrus volunteered, a hint of desperation in his voice. Sans felt a little childish agreeing, but nodded anyway, lost in thought.

* * *

Frisk's eyes opened slowly to the light of dawn seeping through the blinds. She wanted the light gone, but the warmth of her bed was impossible to escape. Instead she buried herself deeper, burrowing underneath where the light no longer interrupted her slumber. But it was uncomfortable now, the blankets itched, and her body had started to overheat, which in turn would lead her to resurface, exposing herself to the light again; thus reaffirming the need to get up and close them. But then she wouldn't be tired enough to fall back asleep, and she would hardly find as comfortable as a position. She threw her blankets to the ground, growling in annoyance.

She wrapped a blanket around herself three times, gathering her still damp clothes off the ground, her nose wrinkling in disgust as she threw them in the bathtub, running water over them. This was what you were supposed to do right? Toriel always made it seem so easy, just throw them in a basket, and you'd have them back two days later good as new. But actually having to scrub them... She got angry when part of her blanket got wet from the water, huffing, and resolving to just let them soak with a whole bottle of hotel soap she had dumped in, along with two of the lather ones.

Frisk explored her room, almost tripping on the ends of her blanket every few seconds. She made two cups of tea, dumping in three packets of hotel sugar in each one. She burnt her tongue on the first sip, and couldn't taste the rest as she wandered around, dragging her blanket like a cloak and sipping on tea from a plastic cup as she sifted through the room, finding nothing at all of interest.

She peeked through the blinds, watching as people and monsters milled through the streets. 'How long are you going to sit here' Frisk imagined Chara prompting, although the girl's voice was nowhere to be heard. "I don't know, I think I might go visit my friends. I feel like I haven't seen them for awhile…" She mused, "I wonder if Sansy feels the same," Frisk scrunched up her face, trying again in vain to remember how she had killed him, the event was still foggy, unfortunately. "I hope he's not too mad…" Frisk giggled a little, slurping the rest of the tea down.

Frisk dried her clothes with a blow dryer. Draining the tub, and watching the grainy dust lazily follow the water down the drain absentmindedly, waiting for her shirt to dry. When she put it on it smelt strongly of soap, the scent followed her everywhere. The lady at the desk commented on how fresh and melony she smelt, before taking the key card back and sending her on her way. The people on the street stopped just to tell her how sweet and melon-like she came across as. The person at the sweet store marveled at how much she reminded her of a melon before handing Frisk her bag full of two cinnamon buns.

Frisk started to hate the idea of melons as she chewed the sweet, the proceeds of what was left of Toriel's cash. She dug through her pockets in search of leftover funds, but came up with only lint and pennies. She groaned, finishing the last bite and chucking the bag.

She simply wandered through the town, watching as the sun slowly rose to mid height, shining in the puddles leftover from the night. Frisk couldn't recall if it had rained or not today, but she couldn't fathom having to go through all of that again, she'd have to reach Undyne and Alphys's apartment before it started. She was sure their apartment complex was somewhere in the west of town, but she couldn't remember precisely where. One of the benefits of having Asgore, he'd drive them everywhere and she didn't have to think about it. She peered down another street, frowning, bubbling anger starting to spill over as her patience was just about spent. "AUUUUGH!" She growled, kicking a streetlamp.

Her foot ached so she sat down, whispering a slew of curses under her breath as she rocked in place. Some of the people avoided her, giving her strange looks. One of them looked a little concerned as she walked by. Frisk glared at all of them, almost wanting to kick the lamp again in frustration.

The woman who had given her the concerned glance slowed, bending down to her level. "Are you alright sweetheart?" The floppy-eared monster questioned, "Did you get separated from your parents?" She gave her a piteous look-over as Frisk nodded.

"I wandered off when I wasn't supposed to, can't remember where home is," Frisk felt relief wash over her as the monster seemed to show genuine concern. Finally, someone who could tell her where to go! She was so tired of wandering aimlessly! If only Chara was here, she could tell Frisk where to go. Chara had a great memory.

"Aww, you poor little thing!" Her eyes seemed to sparkle with compassion, "Do you know which way you came from?" Frisk seemed unsure, wondering if she could really find their apartment.

"I live with my two aunts in an apartment complex, I know what it looks like, but..." Frisk looked expectantly at the rabbit woman, hoping she'd fill in that knowledge. The rabbit nodded, holding her hand out for Frisk to hold.

"Come with me, little one, I'll help you find them," She smiled cheerfully down at her. Frisk faltered before grinning back up at her, taking her hand. Her opinion on the rabbit became a little warmer, her personality was strikingly familiar to her. In a nice way, especially the gentleness of her grip, and the way her soft white fur brushed against her hand as she led her to safety.

"What's your name, sweetie?" She asked as they began to walk.

"It's Frisk," Frisk smiled, warmth filling her as the woman squeezed her hand in a loving manner.

"Nice to meet you Frisk dear, I'm Jade," Jade said. "Say, your name is pretty unique, isn't it?" Frisk nodded, trying to remember who had given it to her, but giving up when she found she didn't really care. "It's pretty, I like it,"

"Me too," Frisk nodded in agreement.

After awhile Frisk felt a grin slowly start to form as her surroundings began to look familiar. "I think we're close!" Frisk bounced excitedly, dragging Jade by her paw now as she rushed down the street, spotting a familiar line of apartment buildings.

"Goodness!" Jade giggled, struggling to keep up. God she was so tired of having to do everything herself, it would be really nice to stop smelling like melons, and having to put up with all the rude passerby. She was glad she met this woman, and she was excited to finally see Sans in this timeline. Assuming he wasn't too angry.

Frisk skidded to a stop in front of the second to last apartment, letting Jade take the lead again, directing her where to go. They halted in front of the door, jade softly knocking. Someone on the other side of the door yelped, undoubtedly Alphys, she always seemed to react that way.

The door swung open, Undyne's confused face in its wake. In a second that confusion turned to pure shock. "Frisk!?" She exclaimed, instantly parting the child from Jade's hand and enveloping her in a crushing hug, popping her spine in the process. "Where the hell were you, squirt?" Undyne's voice seemed full of genuine worry, but her word choice made jade flinch nonetheless. "After Toriel, I thought you…" Undyne didn't finish as Alphys showed herself, her glasses skewed, and her whole body shaking.

Alphys broke down into tears immediately, gathering Frisk into her second hug that day, her tears dampening Frisk's shirt. Frisk had forgotten the last time she'd seen them had been before… her excitement waned a little. She wanted Alphys to let her go. But telling her that might be problematic so she let her scoop her away, waving to Jade as her two friends dragged her inside. Jade looked a little confused, she peered at Frisk a little more intently. Then she froze. Her eyes widened in horror as familiarity registered on her face. The queen. "Toriel". Then the look she gave Frisk warped from pity to pure sorrow. Luckily the look disappeared behind the door as Undyne shut it.

* * *

Sans slumped on the couch, sockets sinking dangerously close to sleep. He forced himself to abandon the need prematurely, pushing off the couch slowly. He groaned as pain jumped from his wrists and palms, triggering faulty and unsummoned magic to zap up his spine. It wisped around his phalanges, a warm but unpleasant pressure on his soul. He could sense it pulsing with energy, as he had ever since that morning. It was sending out bursts of magic with every slow beat, distributing the warmth across his bones as if he was in fight/flight mode. So far it had proved to be relatively harmless, not burning anything. Good. Good, very good. That way he could almost pretend it wasn't there.

…..

"Overloaded?" Sans said, disappointed. Then a new one wouldn't help control his magic, he would have to do it himself.

Prich looked ruffled, he wasn't even wearing his suit jacket, just a plain dress shirt, untied even. His hair looked just as windblown as it had the day before, and he seemed overwhelmed as he spoke. "Sans, you had everyone convinced from the beginning, only now there's no need for you to wear it anymore."He said with a measured smile. "Anyway, a monster's ethics branch got involved, they say it's illegal to keep you like this for any longer," Sans nodded, figuring it wasn't just out of good will.

"Too bad, sure enjoyed inconveniencing you though. I hope you understand it was only pay-back," Sans smirked and Prich sighed in return, no longer putting in any effort to maintain faux aloofness.

"You're lucky it was considered a monster-rights violation," He frowned. "You were kept without any substantial evidence, certainly a unique case, but not at all unheard of." Prich was examining the collar idly. Knowingly. "You're not the first case of public incrimination for political purposes. There always has to be someone to pin the blame on, lest public outrage becomes overblown. Isn't that always the way?" He stopped fiddling with the collar, meeting Sans's eyelights. "Always knew you were more inclined than most, it's hardly surprising this thing couldn't handle it all."

Sans remained silent, he'd miss this one, he supposed. Prich hadn't been hard to connect to, perhaps it was his unapologetic bluntness, or his exquisite attention to detail, regardless, ever since he had been assigned to him Sans's respect for the man had only grown. "It's alright if monsters just needed someone to blame, it's in everybody's inherit nature to lash out when in pain. Even so, I'm just glad to be over with it all," Truthfully, Sans knew the rejection from his own race wouldn't mend itself, after all that had been said and done to instate it, but it would be nice to be formally free of it. "Even if it sticks with me awhile," Sans sighed, feeling magic pump through him a little fiercer. It betrayed his emotions to himself even if it remained invisible from an outsider's perspective.

"Alright, well, take care of yourself Sans. I'm to report to the city for damage control as of now," Prich didn't look too eager to leave, but with an extended hand their interactions seemed all but over.

"Hey, you too man," Sans took his hand, shaking it firmly Prich gave him a broad smile. First he had seen, it didn't last long but Sans found himself relishing it.

He left before Sans realized he had left the whoopie cushion part out.

Damn.

* * *

I'd like to say thanks so much to the Ao3 buddies who left comments on last chapter.(Also anybody who supported on Fanfiction) They're really the people that made me get my butt into gear and just write something even if it was confusing and maybe not to everyone's liking. But at least I can write it the way I feel it was supposed to be written, not a rushed low-quality version. I just felt really guilty leaving it off like I did, so thanks a bunch dudes.

Here's the pictures I promised, uh, hopefully they're not that terrible, kinda hard to tell for me at this point. (ur gonna have to copy paste to see 'em I suppose if your on Fanfiction)

file/d/1d9Bna7orXvBOaNKIhI-mrhKIXUA84j8q/view?usp=sharing

file/d/1o7zMYstvna0vI_v28Mo9uGirxJgvwBdM/view?usp=sharing


End file.
